The Wicked Rose
by InuSonishaUnlimited
Summary: Some marry for love, others marry for money, and some marry for excitement. Within these are also those who kill for the same reasons. For one woman, her love is an attractive lure of an innocent rose. Her victims are exposed to her deadly sting and their deaths fill her with excitement and other benefits. Beware of the Wicked Rose. Rated M, see disclaimer within.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wicked Rose – By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: ****This is an Amy story for the most part, producing a character of her that has rarely been used in order to write a story. The style of this story will be written both concerning events of the past and present action, which will be properly labeled for your convenience. In order to comply with the rather-odd policy regarding Mature-content storytelling, much of the detailing that many of you who read my stories are accustomed to will be to less of a degree. By now, I'm certain many of you that read my stories possess excellent imaginations (as many of the messages I've received from you clearly show the greatness of your imaginations) so the excessive detailing will not be too necessary. All the same, considering the nature of this story, it is an M-rated story for violence, language, sexual content (to a point) and the subject matter itself. If you do not enjoy any of those things, skip right on over. Other than that, enjoy and let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 1****: Last Slumber**

**8:00 PM – Suite 01, Emeraldberry Township Condominiums**

**It had begun like other evenings before it: a couple sharing a lovely dinner by candlelight by the window overlooking the bright lights of the skyscrapers, cuddling on the couch while watching a black-and-white film closely resembling ****_Casablanca_**** and simply enjoying the cozy nature of the relationship that they have been blessed with. The woman is a pink hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose. **

**Her trademark short pink quills have elongated to the point of reaching her lower back. Her emerald green eyes are a slight deeper green showing her advancement to maturity. Her red dress is exchanged with a long red bed robe with red and white slippers and around her fourth finger on her left hand is a golden ring with a small emerald gemstone attached to it. She had been proposed to by a successful lawyer by the name of Charles H. Slyfox, a fox with brown fur, dark blue eyes, a white muzzle, long pointed ears with small tufts of hair poking out and a long bushy tail. He is wearing a black bed robe with similarly colored slippers as he leans into the couch, feeling Amy leaned against his body. On his right hand is the same ring as Amy's, signifying their relationship following two years of dating. **

**"Ah that was quite an enjoyable movie wasn't it, darling…?" Charles whispers into Amy's ears, hearing her make a slight chuckle. **

**"Yes, though it wouldn't be the first time I've seen it. Still, it does remind me of the day we first met…" she replies, closing her eyes as she recalled.**

**3 years earlier…**

**Three years ago, Amy is blissfully shopping to her heart's content and on her way back to her apartment; she bumps into the charming foxy lawyer. Her full bags of clothing and various other items fall to the sidewalk, but the fox quickly picks them up for her. **

**"Oh my, thank you for that. But really, you didn't have to…" Amy says softly.**

**"It is no trouble at all, ma'am. After all , I bumped into you…and what a lovely person I did happen to bump into. Excuse me, I don't mean to act in such a way without first introducing myself. My name is Charles, Charles H. Slyfox." The fox smiles and extends his hand for a shake.**

**"Wow, I've seen your practice posted around the city. You are well known for your knowledge of the law and your proficiency as a lawyer. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Amy, Amy Rose." Amy replies with a smile. **

**"Amy… Now that is a lovely name. Well it has been a pleasure to meet you Amy. I would love if you would join me for a drink together sometime?" Charles asks.**

**"That sounds wonderful. How about tomorrow afternoon?" Amy replies.**

**"Tomorrow afternoon will be perfect. Have a good afternoon and subsequent evening, Ms. Rose." Charles says with a smile before he departs, heading towards a sleek black car parked down the street. **

**"Wow, a lawyer is interested in me… It must be my lucky day." Amy thinks to herself as she proceeds to her apartment. **

**The following day, Amy and Charles meet at a popular juice bar near the Emerald Coast in order to get some especially delicious drinks. The professional juicer prepares a special blend of various berries and pineapple before presenting it to the pair. **

**"Ah it smells divine…" Amy says before she takes a sip, instantly showing a smile in response. "It really is excellent!"**

**"Absolutely. This is a well-known place for quality beverages, with or without alcohol. I wasn't sure if you were a drinker of alcoholic beverages, so I wanted to play it safe." Charles explains. **

**"Thank you, and I do appreciate you taking out me out like this. It is not too often that I have the time or opportunity to date." Amy replies.**

**"Really? I find it almost hard to believe. You are quite a radiant beauty, if you do not mind my being so blunt." Charles says. **

**"Why, thank you. That is so sweet. So aside from law, what else are you into?" Amy asks with a blush from the remark. **

**"Well, aside from the law practices, I do enjoy walks on the beach, an occasional movie and some relaxing activities to keep me centered." Charles says.**

**"Sounds quite like the good life to me." Amy says before checking her watch. "Ah, you'll have to excuse me. I promised a friend I would meet up with her. How about we meet up again soon?" She asks. **

**"That sounds fabulous to me. Until next time, Amy." Charles says with a smile before giving her hand a gentle kiss. **

**With a soft blush, Amy proceeds from the juice bar back to her apartment to meet up with her neighbor. Over the next few weeks and months, the kisses upon her hand are switched to kisses on her cheek and before long, the two share their first passionate kiss during a movie date. Two years later and the couple tie the knot with specially-crafted wedding rings and a beautiful wedding ceremony.**

**Following the wedding, Charles moves Amy into his beautiful condominium, located in the beautiful township of Emeraldberry, just outside of Emerald Town. The home is a white-bricked and red-roofed two story building with black-painted railings leading up to the front door, red roses planted in a small garden just beside the stairs and painted stairs towards the door. **

**Inside, the home is a bright white painted beauty, with ornately-patterned carpets, white-suede furniture, glass tables, large vases filled with exotic plants, a beautiful kitchen with the latest of appliances and tile work on the floor and several rooms for guests and the master bedroom on the second floor. Inside the master bedroom, the large redwood bedframe holds a comfortable soft mattress with three windows pointed towards the front of the street. **

**The bathroom is a medium-sized room with an enclosed bath and shower, a smooth-stone sink and bathtub, as well as a cushioned toilet. On the floor are smaller soft mats and along the wall are two towel bars made of metal. Against the wall above the sink is a beautiful mirror with several egg-shaped colorful stones around the reflective glass.**

**As the couple approaches their third anniversary, Charles smiles as he returns home to his lovely wife waiting for him in the kitchen. She is wearing her usual attire of choice, but with longer red boots, a longer red dress reaching her knees and a pair of thin-framed reading glasses, which she is using to read from a recipe book. **

**"Ah there is my loving wife. What are you up to, honey?" he asks as he approaches her, giving her lips a tender kiss.**

**"Welcome home, my dear husband. I was just preparing dinner. You must be quite hungry after your day." Amy says with a smile, returning the kiss.**

**"Thank you, my love. I am quite famished. The case today was quite involved." Charles says, sitting at the kitchen table as he observes her cooking.**

**"Oh really? What were you involved in?" Amy asks him, adding some seasoning to a marinated roast beef she pulls from the oven. **

**"There was a recently uncovered body of a man in nearby Sunflora Town. He was a married man, no children, but his wife was nowhere to be found. The police believe that she might be a victim as well, and with the husband dead, the value of the property is being disputed as to whether it goes to the wife's account if she is still alive or if the city simply takes the property." Charles explains.**

**"Sounds like quite a tricky case, no wonder you are exhausted. I'm sure tonight's dinner will prove to be very filling for you." Amy says with a smile, turning down the heat on a small pot of boiled vegetables. **

**"Your cooking is always a blissful end to the workday. Thank you for being such a wonderful wife, my love." Charles says with a smile.**

**Present Day…**

**The beautiful dinner has been eaten and after a relaxing movie, the couple slowly stretches against the couch against the large screen television showing the ending credits to the film. **

**"That was and remains to be the happiest day of my life." Charles says, running his fingers against Amy's quills.**

**"Yes…It is also mine…" Amy replies, yawning softly before standing up. "I am feeling ready for bed. Come with me." **

**Charles happily follows behind his wife, entering the bedroom as she freshens up in the bathroom. As Charles takes off his robe and settles into his nightwear consisting of a buttoned long-sleeve top and pair of stripped bottoms, Amy removes her robe in the bathroom and walks into the bedroom with a set of revealing white-lace lingerie. She smiles as she approaches him in bed, lying beside him and running her hand across his chest. **

**"Your touch is always so heavenly…" Charles says, his own hand running across her thigh slowly, feeling the warmth of her skin against his fingertips.**

**"I can tell you are very relaxed…I am glad for that. Let me see if I can make you more relaxed…" Amy whispers into his ear as her hands begin to massage Charles' shoulders slowly. **

**He slowly closes his eyes and enjoys the relaxing touch of his wife against his body before the relaxation takes a hold of him, causing him to fall asleep. With a soft smile, Amy kisses his lips before lying beside him under the sheets, loving the warm embrace of the comforter against her body. **

**12:30 AM…**

**As the night grows dark and quiet, the couple remains asleep in bed in blissful relaxation. Charles feels the happiness of his life in his dreams as he imagines his wife approaching him in a field of flowers. Just as she approaches him though, a sharp pain creeps along his heart. The pain grows into a much deeper sting, with each beat his heart makes causing the pain to increase. Before he can shout for help from his beloved, the intense pain causes his heart to finally stop beating. Within a matter of moments, a joyous occasion comes to a horrifying close and yet his wife remains oblivious as she remains asleep. **

**7:45 AM…**

**Amy slowly awakens and turns to her husband, smiling as she sees his face: a wide-open gaze into the ceiling, with his mouth open and his fingers laid flat against his chest.**

**"Good morning, honey. If you don't hurry up, you'll be late…Charles?" Amy says, giving him a gentle nudge.**

**When he fails to register, Amy moves her hand to his neck to confirm the horrifying truth: her husband is lying next to her in bed, dead. With haste, she picks up the phone and dials 911 with tears running down her eyes. **

**"Hello, this is 911 Emergency Response, how may I help you?" the male voice on the other end of the phone speaks before hearing Amy's frantic voice.**

**"Help! Please help! It's…It's…My husband! My husband isn't moving! I don't think…I don't think he's breathing! Please send help!" she shouts into the phone. **

**"Okay, ma'am, just try to take deep breaths and give us your address so we can get the proper help there for you…" the voice replies, taking down her information before immediately dispatching the ambulance and police officers to the condo.**

**They soon arrive to find Amy waiting at the door, the tears still running down her eyes as the police and paramedics rush up the stairs. As the police speak with Amy in the kitchen, the paramedics enter the bedroom and check Charles for vital signs. Without question, the highly-reputed lawyer is dead in the bed and as they carry him down the stairs and out of the house to the ambulance, Amy breaks down on the floor of the kitchen again. **

**"Ma'am, our deepest apologies go to you. We are going to figure out what has happened here, but we must ask you a few questions as well." One of the police officers explains. **

**"Yes…Yes I understand…Oh Charles…!" Amy replies, wiping her eyes as best as she can.**

**"Now you say that you woke up and discovered him in that position, correct?" The second police officer asks her. **

**"Yes…I had made dinner last night, we watched a movie together and then we went to bed so he wouldn't be late this morning…I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't respond. When I…When I checked his pulse… There was nothing…" Amy speaks, trying to speak clearly in spite of the intense pain she is feeling.**

**"I understand… Do not worry; we will uncover whatever has happened here. We will let you know what we come up with." The second police officer explains before they leave the house.**

**At the Emeraldberry General Hospital, the doctors run a full examination of the body of Charles H. Slyfox. After multiple tests, the doctors make a confirmation and call the police. **

**"So what do we have here?" the police officers ask the doctors, notepads at the ready. **

**"From what we have determined here, Mr. Slyfox suffered from an intense heart attack. However, there were no traces of any poisoning, no irregular doses of common medications; it appears to have been a surprise heart attack." The doctors explain. **

**"Has he had a history of heart attacks in his medical record?" The police officers ask the doctors. **

**"Indeed he has, here's the reports for confirmation." The doctors reply, producing a folder containing documentation regarding Charles' health. Sure enough, smaller heart attacks were noted within several occasions of his record.**

**"Well, it appears that is the cause of his death. I'm sure that will at the very least help his wife in some way…" the police officer says before leaving the doctor's office. **

**A few minutes later, the doctors receive a phone call in their office. The number is an unknown number but one of them picks it up and takes it to his section of the office. "Hello? Yes, this is me. Yes, we've given them the file, just as you requested. All right, I understand. I'll take care of it." The doctor hangs up the phone and sits in his chair before turning on his computer, checking several files before beginning his work.**

**12:30 PM...**

**After about a week, the body of Charles H. Slyfox is committed to the earth and buried in the Greenwelch Cemetery alongside several deceased family members. Among the visitors of the funeral, Amy stands near the gravestone with a black dress, a black veil over her eyes, a black hat and matching boots. She wipes her eyes slowly with a handkerchief, sniffling as the casket is finally covered with dirt. As everyone else begins to leave, she continues to stare at the grave until she is alone. **

**Amy looks up into the sky as rain begins to fall, running water down her cheeks. The tears that she had coming from her eyes had stopped and a stone-cold face replaces the appearance of misery that everyone had been a witness to. **

**"Rest in peace…my former husband." Amy says before leaving her wedding ring on the grave.**

**Following the burial, Amy is brought to the legal office where Charles' previously worked in order to take care of the final matter regarding legal documentation with his family and associates. **

**"Thank you all for coming. I know we are all deeply saddened by the loss of a member of our family, our friend and closest associate, Charles H. Slyfox. However, he desired for us before his time to make certain that his most intimate of business was taken care of. For the family, Charles has left his vacation home along the Emerald Coast for you to take into immediate possession." The lawyer explains. The family replies with only soft crying and tears before taking the paperwork required of them. They quietly leave the room, leaving Amy with the lawyer who reads the next piece of business.**

**"And for his most beloved wife Amy Rose, he leaves behind his condominium in Emeraldberry Township as well as over three million rings. He also leaves behind his legal practice for you to assume immediate professional control of. Finally, he leaves this note." The lawyer explains, handing a tearful Amy her paperwork in a file as well as the note in question. **

**Slowly she reads it: "To my most beloved wife: While I am uncertain when or where, I want to be certain that you will be taken care of at the time of my death. I know it is silly to think of such things so early on in our relationship but I do not want to leave you with nothing in the world should my time come. I know we will spend many years together in happiness and even at the hour of my death, I will always be with you. My love for you will burn brighter than any force on this world and as long as you remain happy, I will always be happy in turn. I love you, my beloved wife Amy. ~Charles H. Slyfox."**

**"That was quite a beautiful letter… He truly did love you, Mrs. Rose. I hope that will help lessen the blow that has been placed upon you." The lawyer says, feeling a hand on his shoulder. **

**"Thank you, sir… May I return home now please…?" Amy asks, to which the lawyer nods slowly for her.**

**As she approaches the condominium in the black car her former husband drove, the rain comes to a stop. She walks into the living room and places her handbag, as well as the documentation from the service and laywer's office, onto the couch before entering the kitchen. Amy reaches into the fridge and slowly uncorks a new bottle of red wine before taking one brief sip. She places the glass down and looks into the folder containing the documents declaring her the owner of the condominium as well as the written statement regarding the money she had been given from her former husband.**

**Slowly, the stone face begins to cast a grin before a genuine smile comes on her face. "It took a little bit…but at least it was not for nothing. Everything went as it should." Amy says to herself before taking another sip of the red wine. "It is all mine now... Then again, why wouldn't it be? The others gave so willingly as well…" Amy says, walking up the stairs into the bedroom before she removes a small suitcase from underneath the bed.**

**Inside are three folders of documentation with different last names printed on the labels. In each folder are documents detailing property ownership, money entitled to her and photographs of the men that had given them to her. She smiles once again before putting the suitcase back. **

**"It is amazing how swift these men are… You show them even the slightest interest and they throw themselves all over you. In the end, they take care of me much better dead than alive…" she muses to herself as she takes out a small vile from a secret compartment beneath the bedframe. **

**Inside, a tiny trace of a lethal poison remains until she washes it down the sink and shatters the vile into several pieces. Quietly, she places the fragments into a tiny bag before putting it in a small hole behind the house in the backyard. "Now then… What shall I do with my new earnings…?" Amy thinks to herself before pouring the remaining wine into the small hole and returning into the condominium. **

**~ The first chapter is complete. Coming in the next chapter, a new face captures Amy's attention and new developments ensue as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** The Next To Be Ensnared**

**Several months pass, during which Amy continues to perform the grieving widow charade to perfect effect. She remains within the condominium, only going out to get standard groceries yet making no unnecessary expenditures in order to draw no attention to herself. After a few months of this acting, she begins to grow bored and desires to begin enjoying her new life once again. A fateful visit from her neighbors would prove to be just the excuse she needed. **

**As her neighbors walk up to the house, the older women gently knock on the door. Amy opens the door, wearing her long red dress and boots, but her quills are slightly frayed. **

**"Oh dear, would you mind if we came inside and spoke with you?" one of the older women asks. **

**"Of course, please come in." Amy says quietly, allowing them entry before sitting on the couch across from them. **

**"Dear, I understand that you are still in mourning from your husband's death. However…I do not believe that he would want you to continue to live in misery of his passing." the second of the older women says. **

**"Do…do you honestly believe so?" Amy asks while musing to herself "Exactly what I had in mind…"**

**"Absolutely not. Charles was a good man, most certainly. However, there are other good men out there as well… You should give life another chance to make you happy, dearie. It is what your late husband would have wanted..." the first of the older women explain.**

**"Yes…Yes, I believe I will try once again…Thank you for your advice." Amy says, once more thinking to herself "You're damn right I will…and you've give me just the motivation and rational approach I needed to proceed." **

**Following that conversation, Amy proceeds to the shopping district in order to pick out a new outfit for her first night out on the town since Charles' passing. Meanwhile, at the police station, the two police officers that responded to Amy's emergency call are having a conversation regarding the sudden passing of the newlywed husband. **

**"Now what are you going on about again, Georgie?" the first police officer addresses his partner, Georgie the Peacock. Georgie is a green and blue peacock with red eyes, a short green cut of hair arching over his right eye, a wide plumage of multicolored feathers, a black and blue police uniform and black boots covering his legs and feet.**

**"I'm just thinking that it still seems a little odd, despite it being a closed case now, don't you think, Keller?" Georgie replies, addressing his superior and partner, Keller the Leopard. Keller is a white leopard with blue eyes, a short mane of white and black hair, a long spotted tail, sharp black claws and the same police uniform as Georgie with the same boots. **

**"It doesn't matter now. It is a closed case, remember? We closed it months ago…" Keller says, recalling the investigation before the closing the case several months prior. **

**Several Months Earlier…**

**Following the meeting with the coroner regarding the death of Charles H. Slyfox, both Georgie and Keller walk out of the hospital with information on their notepads. **

**"Well, for all intents and purposes, the investigation seems to be over then. It was nothing more than a freak heart attack, based on the coroner's report..." Keller says, putting his notepad and pen in his front pocket. **

**"Hmm…maybe. Or maybe not. Humor me, how about we do just a few more interviews?" Georgie asks.**

**"What do you have in mind? We've already interviewed the wife and we have the coroner's report to back up the sudden death. What do you hope to get out of anyone else?" Keller asks. **

**"I'm not sure…but it just feels like we're letting it go too easily. Come on, let's interview the family of the deceased." Georgie says, leading his partner to the police car.**

**Upon reaching the home of Charles' mother Charline Slyfox, the two officers approach the door slowly. With a soft knock, they summon the deceased lawyer's mother to the front door. She is a beautiful woman with similar features to her son aside from long brown hair reaching her lower back, a lighter shade to her eyes and a full figure of her body. She straightens out her long white dress and smiles to the officers as best as she can.**

**"Good afternoon officers… I've already heard what has happened to my son…" she says softly, wiping her eyes before the tears can come again.**

**"Good afternoon, ma'am. I am sorry for your loss and do not wish to cause any more pain but…we would like to ask you something regarding your son's medical history." Georgie says. **

**"His medical history…?" Charline asks, leaning against the door frame. **

**"Yes, was your son known to suffer from any heart problems for as long as you have been informed?" Georgie asks. **

**"Heart troubles…? No, he didn't suffer from anything for as long as he had been living with me. But I suppose a lot can change in ten years…" the mother explains. **

**"Hmm I suppose you're right. Thank you for your assistance, ma'am and again… Our sincere condolences go out to you and your family." Georgie says before walking back to the car with his partner.**

**"Well, are you satisfied?" Keller asks, sitting in the driver's seat. **

**"Yeah…For now I think I am. Can't really do any better than that…Aside from checking with the friends, you never know." Georgie says. **

**Keller sighs and allows his partner to continue with the investigation, driving him to several locations where Charles had associates and friends. Many of them tell the investigators about another issue Charles had: minor bouts of depression prior to meeting Amy Rose. During one episode, Charles had come close to ending his life; prompting a period of suicide watch to be certain nothing would happen. After gaining that information, Georgie once again returned to the police car.**

**"So what did you find out?" Keller asks. **

**"Nothing too significant, it seems. The death was ruled as a result of a heart attack, not a self-inflicted death like the suicide theory would suggest. I guess there's nothing more I can do for now." Georgie says. **

**"That's your thing, Georgie. You always want there to be a twist in the case." Keller says as he begins driving to the police station. **

**"How do you mean?" Georgie asks.**

**"You think these cases always pan out to be a lot more than what the eye can see. You assume there are these big Hollywood finishes, like the wife is involved if she survives or there was a second lover or something like that. I hope this will be a lesson to you: sometimes the case can be as simple as it appears, whether you accept it or not." Keller says.**

**"Yeah…I think you're right about that." Georgie says with a nod as they park the car and enter the police station.**

**"So now can we close the case and let these people grieve in peace?" Keller asks. **

**"Yeah, we can close it now…" Georgie says, watching his partner put the case file away in the storage drawer labeled "Closed Cases", a strange feeling overcoming him as the drawer closes and locks.**

**Present Day…**

**"So now the case is closed, it has been closed; you shouldn't be thinking about it anymore. There's enough crime going on that needs your immediate and undivided attention, not something that has been clearly explained." Keller says.**

**"Yeah, I know… Still, I really think there's more to that case. Maybe when we can, we can do a bit more information gathering about it." Georgie says.**

**"Perhaps we can get around to it when we have the liberty but for now, focus. We've got a new recruit coming in today. We need to get his new space prepped up and give him a proper ETPD welcome." Keller says before a female police officer enters the office.**

**"Officer Keller, the new recruit has just arrived. Should I send him in now?" the female officer asks. **

**"Yes, bring him in. We're all set for him." Keller says, giving Georgie a slight glare before turning to the door. "Be on your best behavior, Georgie."**

**"I'm always on my best behavior." Georgie says, giving a slight snicker before straightening his face up. **

**All of the police officers turn to the door opening until the new recruit comes in. He is a blue hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans, red sneakers with a white strap and gold buckle, a pair of white socks within the sneakers, emerald-green eyes, a long black nose and long blue quills. He smiles as he approaches Keller, extending his white gloved hand to him. **

**"Would you happen to be Officer Keller of the Emeraldberry Township Police Department?" the recruit asks. **

**"Yes, I am. It is a pleasure to welcome you aboard personally, Sonic the Hedgehog." Keller says with a smile. **

**"It is a pleasure to be part of the department, as well as to meet you." Sonic says with a smile, shaking his hand. **

**"This is my partner, Georgie. He's a great cop as well. He'll also be showing you to your new office. Go on, Georgie." Keller says. **

**"Nice to meet you, Sonic. Right this way to your new office and we'll suit you up proper while we're at it." Georgie says, walking Sonic to his new office on the second floor of the department building. **

**Sonic's office is a standard-sized room with a desk and seat, a computer system set up on the desk, a storage cabinet and a coat rack. Once inside, Georgie presents Sonic with his badge, police uniform, firearm and holster, ID Card for entry and keys to not only a police car but also a police-issued motorcycle. **

**"That's all your gear and stuff. Do you need anything else?" Georgie asks.**

**"No, I think I'm all good. Has the chief spoken to you about the temporary arrangement of mine?" Sonic asks, sitting at his desk while checking his firearm. **

**"Oh yes, we've also set you up for the bunk room until you get your living arrangement situation all set. It's great to have you aboard, we were pretty short-staffed around here." Georgie explains.**

**"Thank you very much, I can't thank you guys enough for this opportunity. I'll do my very best." Sonic says before picking up his jacket again. **

**"Where are you off too?" Georgie asks.**

**"Don't start my first day until tomorrow right? May as well have one more enjoyable evening in town beforehand." Sonic says with his trademark smirk before he leaves the building. **

**"Yeah, you're right about that. We'll see you when you get back then!" Georgie shouts before Sonic disappears from the doorway.**

**Meanwhile, Amy finishes giving herself a slow warm shower. The water runs down the full curvature of her body as she reaches for a towel from the towel rack. She slowly drives the water from between her breasts before drying her lower body slowly and entering the master bedroom. **

**"Now let us see…Ah I know just what I want to wear for tonight." Amy says as she reaches into the closet.**

**She places on the bed a black tube top short enough to expose her belly, a pair of black and pink leopard spot-printed tights, black stiletto heels with pink bows, black gloves with silver rings to wrap around her wrists and a pair of rose-tinted glasses. Slowly she dresses herself after putting on a white lace bra and thong. After a quick glance in the mirror, she smiles to herself and picks up her handbag. "Time to have a good time tonight."**

**9:00 PM…**

**Amy locks up the house and proceeds to her black car before driving into town, parking in front of a well-populated bar known as The Shimmering Gem. As Amy enters the bar, she slowly approaches an empty stool in front of the barkeep. **

**"What can I get for you, miss?" the barkeep asks, his eyes looking all over Amy; particularly her cleavage. **

**"I'll take a lemon margarita." Amy says with a smile and wink, moving her glasses atop her head.**

**The barkeep gladly produces her drink of choice and as Amy takes the glass, she looks to the side of her and notices Sonic picking up a glass of fruit punch mixed with some alcohol.**

**"Thank you, it has a good taste to it." Sonic says but before he takes another sip, he eyes Amy to the side of his seat.**

**His eyes slowly study the curves of her body, her impressive bust, her deep stare into his own eyes and the tights hugging against her bottom on the stool. Amy continues to eye Sonic as she runs her hand across her thigh, giving her butt a minor pinch. Sonic notices the gesture and smiles nervously towards her as he takes a sip of his drink.**

**"Well, you must be a new face in town… I don't think I've ever seen you before." Amy says, turning the stool so she is facing him as she takes a small cube of ice from the cup, licking it slowly in a circle.**

**"Yeah, I just pulled into town this morning. I got a position with the local police department." Sonic says, smiling towards her. **

**"Well that is excellent. A man in uniform is quite a turn on… Oh excuse me, I'd nearly forgotten my manners. What's your name?" Amy asks him. **

**"Oh my name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. It's a pleasure to meet you…" Sonic says, extending his hand to her.**

**"Amy. Amy Rose and it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Hedgehog." Amy says with a smile, shaking Sonic's hand slowly. **

**Soon the pair moves from the stools in front of the barkeep to a table for two just outside the bar. The warm air of the summer evening makes them comfortable as they sit across from each other, looking into the night sky as they spoke. **

**"So I told the guy that if he wanted to avoid trouble on the road, he should learn how to drive first." Sonic says, laughing a bit. **

**"Hehe, you are too funny. It's amazing that you are a police officer. I've never come across very comedic law enforcement officers." Amy says with a smile, giggling as she finishes her drink. **

**"Really? It's sort of a hidden talent among police officers; gotta be able to be at least a little funny to help victims open up a bit." Sonic says, finishing his own drink. "But enough about me, how about yourself? What's your story?"**

**"Well…I am a widow, my husband passed away a few months ago. We'd only been married for a year when he died of a sudden heart attack." Amy says calmly. **

**"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that…I can't even imagine the pain you must have been going through." Sonic says, feeling her hand placed on top of his own. **

**"It's all right. I had been living with the grief for so long…now I'm trying to give living life properly another chance. I deserve that much, don't you think?" she asks him, gently interlocking her fingers with his. **

**"Yes…I believe that to be true." Sonic says with a smile as he takes her empty glass. "I'll bring these back inside."**

**"Oh would you mind getting a refill for me, please…?" Amy asks, standing up to give him some money to pay for her own glass.**

**"Not a problem at all, be right back." Sonic says, entering the bar as Amy smiles while watching him disappear inside.**

**A few hours and a few drinks later, the two are still speaking with each other outside while slowly getting tipsy until Amy had begun to feel off-balance. **

**"Oh my…my head is so heavy now…" Amy says, stumbling into Sonic's arms as he stands up behind her to make sure she didn't fall. **

**"Looks like you should be getting some rest. Need a lift?" Sonic asks.**

**"I do have my car parked…right this way…" Amy says, slowly guiding Sonic to her parked black car. **

**She unlocks the door and crawls over to the passenger seat, giving Sonic a full view of her tight butt until she sits down. Sonic; blushing from the view, fastens her seatbelt to her and gets in the driver's seat before driving carefully to the address she describes to him. As he parks her car in front of the condominium, he looks over the building in awe. He hadn't seen such a beautiful building before coming to this city and after the surprise dissipates, he helps Amy out of the car.**

**"Thank you, I think I can walk straight now…" Amy says, smiling softly and giggling as she playfully leans against him as he walks her up to her front door. **

**"I'd better make sure you get inside safely anyway. Call me a concerned gentleman." Sonic says, making sure she unlocks the door and walks inside before breathing a sigh of relief. **

**"Thank you for the lovely time tonight, by the way. I hadn't been able to enjoy myself quite as much since my husband's death…Are you sure you're okay to get home?" Amy asks Sonic.**

**"Oh, I don't really have a place of my own yet. The boys at the department are allowing me to stay in the station bunk house until I get things together here." Sonic explains.**

**"Hmm well that will do you no good…How would you like to stay here for the evening? That way you'll be well-rested in the morning. The police station is pretty close to here as well." Amy offers him. **

**"Are you sure that would be all right by you?" Sonic asks. **

**"It isn't a problem at all. Please be my guest for tonight…" Amy says, her hands gently holding his in a light grip. **

**"Well, if you are sure it's okay…I'll gladly take your offer, thank you Mrs. Rose." Sonic says. **

**"Not a problem at all." Amy says, smiling before she walks to a nearby closet.**

**Slowly, she takes out a spare pillow and blanket before setting up one of the couches for Sonic's comfort. As she bends over the couch to set the blanket, Sonic cannot help but stare at her body, producing a feeling of arousal in him even as she turns to face him. Amy smiles and approaches him, walking him to the couch.**

**"There, this should be good for you for the evening yes?" Amy asks him.**

**"Yes, absolutely. Thank you again for this, I really appreciate it, Mrs. Rose." Sonic says. **

**"Please, just call me Amy. I'm no longer married, after all…" Amy says with a wink before she proceeds up the stairs to the bedroom. **

**"Oh, right… Well, good night Amy." Sonic says, settling himself on the couch as Amy shuts off the lights.**

**"Good night, Sonic…" Amy replies before she enters the master bedroom. **

**~The second chapter is complete. Sonic now finds himself within the home of Amy Rose, whose agenda can shift at any given moment. Next time, the two begin to come closer as well as some deeper history with Amy is explained for your reading pleasure.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Deadly Pink Widow**

**11:30 PM…**

**As Sonic sleeps on the couch downstairs, Amy lies in bed with a lamp on the nightstand giving her light to read. As she reads over the documentation in her secret briefcase, she thinks of the evening she's had with the new hedgehog in town. As she thinks of it, she smiles as she picks up one folder of information. **

**"It really has been a long time since I've enjoyed anyone's company as much as I did tonight…Sonic the Hedgehog, huh…" Amy says to herself before opening the folder.**

**The folder reads the name "Henry Albatross", a male bird that had been a successful farmer in the Acorn Hills farming area. Amy had previously been married to Henry and enjoyed the serene farming life that she had with him. However, the feeling of boredom has begun to take hold of her and she no longer felt the connection that she had with him. Then one day, while Henry was out in the fields picking up what he had planted, a loud scream echoes from outside. Quickly Amy runs outside to find her husband clutching his wing arm tightly while screaming in intense pain.**

**"Darling! Darling, what is wrong!?" Amy asks him.**

**"I don't…I don't know! It burns a bit…I must've hit something, there's only a little blood…" Henry says, showing her the two pit marks in his wing. **

**"Should I call an ambulance?" Amy asks him.**

**"No, that won't be necessary…It's probably nothing." Henry says, getting up and using a stick to search the crops for the source of the puncture mark.**

**As he prods it, a snake slowly slithers out and beyond the farmland. Henry only shakes his head and finishes picking his crops before returning inside to wait for his wife's cooking. Before he could even smell what she was cooking, he collapses onto the floor; shaking violently.**

**Amy quickly rushes into the kitchen after hearing the loud cluttering sound of the chair onto the floor. She sees her husband shaking on the floor and quickly calls for emergency assistance. As the ambulance arrives, the damage had already been done: Henry Albatross had died on the way to the hospital of a poisonous snake bite. What the doctors did not know is that the snake that had bitten Henry was not native to the area. The reason for this is that Amy had enlisted the services of an exotic animal collector to leave the snake in the fields that morning. Due to the nature of his business, Amy knew that the collector would have no ability to release any information regarding how that particular snake got into the area without facing a possible arrest himself.**

**Following that investigation and the funeral proceedings, Amy had taken what was given to her and moved to a new location known as Sapphirea Heights. In this city, Amy meets her second husband-to-be; who is also the second name listed on a folder in her briefcase: Jorgé LeSkunk. After getting to know him for over a year and a half, Jorgé had proposed to Amy, to which she happily accepted. As a real estate agent, he supplied her with much in the way of stability; yet he lacked much of the excitement that Amy was looking for. No more than a few months after their marriage, Amy returns home from a day of food shopping to find her husband's body slumped over the kitchen table. **

**"Jorgé? Are you all right, honey?" Amy asks him, giving him a gentle nudge until he falls onto the floor without responding to her. **

**Upon investigation, the paramedics discover a blockage formed in his throat after he ingested some home-cooked oatmeal that Amy had made for him in the morning. The blockage came as a result of an allergic reaction to a certain berry mixed into the oatmeal. While Amy claimed to the investigators that she had no knowledge as to what could have caused it since she followed the directions on the box, she had been aware of the sort of foods that would cause allergic swelling for her husband. Once again, it is simply left at that and Amy is allowed to move on yet again to her third location and her third husband-to-be.**

**That husband is Kenneth McScale, a shipping company business man who was looking for a young wife. He saw the ideal qualities he desired within Amy, but she only saw him as possessing what she needed to potentially live her life happily. After only six months, Kenneth knew he wanted her and proposed to her; happily surprised that Amy accepted his proposal so easily. This time, the marriage goes on for about a year before the inevitable occurs. As Kenneth is working in his office at his place of work, he suddenly falls onto the floor out of his chair, foaming at the mouth. As soon as the paramedics arrive, they discover an overdose of medication in his coffee on the table. **

**His co-workers are surprised with the knowledge that their boss overdosed on medication, with many of them claiming that he had been in bright spirits since he had been married. After breaking the news to Amy, the authorities asked her for any information she had regarding Kenneth. She feigned ignorance regarding the medication he took and produced enough information for their eyes to no longer be on her as involved in the incident. With him six feet under, Amy has within her grasp a great degree of not only assets, but also a perfected means to rid herself of the people that brought stagnancy to her excitement-starved lifestyle.**

**Now, Amy puts into the same folder the documentation for her most recent kill: Charles H. Slyfox. The true manner of death that took his life is a near-undetectable poison that was applied to his share of the dinner they had on their anniversary. The poison took hold as he slept and he died almost instantly once it got to his heart. With a sadistic smile, Amy puts the suitcase underneath the compartment under the bedframe before she settles herself into bed.**

**6:30 AM…**

**As the morning sun slowly rises, Amy makes her way down the stairs to the living room where she finds the blanket folded on the couch, as well as the pillow atop the blanket. On the cushion is a note written by Sonic: "Thank you for your hospitality, my apologies for leaving abruptly. I couldn't possibly be late to my first day on the job. It will be great to see you again, I hope soon enough. Have a great day. ~Sonic". Amy smiles and picks up the blanket and pillow before fixing herself some breakfast.**

**"What a shame…I didn't get to make him breakfast. I suppose I'll see if I can hook up with him sometime tonight…" she muses to herself before she prepares breakfast for herself. **

**After she washes herself up, she proceeds to her late husband's office room in the house and signs onto the computer network for the law firm that he had started. During their time together, Amy had become familiar with the manner and practices for running a successful law firm so she is able to do the job exceptionally well.**

**Meanwhile, Sonic arrives at the police station and enters his office before changing into his uniform. As he puts his gun holster at his side, Keller knocks on the door softly; surprising the hedgehog.**

**"Good morning, Sonic. Are you ready for your first day on the job?" he asks Sonic.**

**"Oh yes sir, I'm ready to go right now." Sonic says, affixing his hat to his head before opening the door.**

**"Ah it's good that you're an eager beaver, but don't worry. We're gonna give you a pretty relaxed patrol point today, just so you gain an understanding on how things work around here. Just go to this address and park there, keep an eye on things and at the end of your shift, you're done for the day. Pretty simple, yeah?" Keller explains.**

**"Sounds pretty simple. I'll get right to it." Sonic says before picking up the car keys and heading to the parking garage. **

**As Keller leaves Sonic's office, he bumps into Georgie; who had been reading over a familiar file. In the impact, Georgie drops the file and regrets doing so as Keller picks it up and discovers what he had been looking into.**

**"This again? You are really obsessed about this case, aren't you?" Keller asks, looking at the Slyfox case file.**

**"Yeah, I was thinking about it last night: a new angle that could shed some light on this guy's death. I started thinking not just about him, but about his wife." Georgie explains. **

**"His wife? How could she have anything to do with this? Any criminal record?" Keller asks. **

**"No, no criminal record, nothing like that, but…maybe a possible motive." Georgie says. "I believe that there could be a bit of involvement, the monetary gain specifically." **

**"You think this woman killed her husband, who had been giving her anything and everything that she could possibly want or need, in order to get his money? That doesn't make a great deal of sense unless he had been lessening the amount of money he was spending on her. By all accounts, there hasn't been any excessive spending made by her over the last couple of months. If money had been the motivation, we would see her spending like crazy." Keller explains.**

**"Maybe, or maybe she's that good. Maybe she knows how investigations like this work." Goergie says. **

**"Or maybe you're just reaching for a line that just doesn't exist. You need to let this go. Sooner or later, we'll get a case that will give you room to assert all these crazy theories of yours but for now, just forget about this." Keller says, shoving the case back to Georgie.**

**"Well, if you say so…" Georgie says disappointedly.**

**"And put the file back too. Can't have this stuff just floating around. People will think we're disorganized around here." Keller says before he goes to his office.**

**1:00 PM…**

**Sonic sits idle in his police cruiser, finishing a chili dog he got from a lunch cart parked along the sidewalk of the city. As he continues to watch for anything unusual, he hears a knock on the passenger-side window. He quickly turns and sees a face he hadn't expected to see for some time: Amy Rose. She waves to him with a smile, wearing a short red dress, her long red boots and white gloves with golden rings around her wrists. **

**"Amy?" Sonic asks, unlocking the passenger side door.**

**"Hey Sonic, didn't expect to see you out here. I just happened to notice you when I got out of the supermarket." Amy replies, smiling as she takes a seat inside. **

**"Oh, how convenient. Thank you again for allowing me to stay the night at your home, I slept really comfortably. I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything." Sonic says. **

**"Not a problem at all, you did have a job to do after all. I must say, the uniform does look good on you." Amy says with a sly smile. **

**"Really? Well, thank you…Takes a little getting used to it, though." Sonic says. **

**"Oh I'm sure you'll do just perfectly as a police officer. That reminds me…Do you have any plans for after your patrol?" she asks him. **

**"Hmm plans? No, I hadn't planned on anything…" he replies, stroking his chin in thought.**

**"Great, how would you like to come by my home once again? We can watch a movie with some fresh-made popcorn, it will be quite fun." Amy says. **

**"That actually sounds quite fun, I would love to." Sonic says with a smile.**

**"Excellent, here's my cell phone number. When you're off patrol, just send me a text and I'll wait for you. Talk to you then." Amy says with a smile before leaving the car to return to her own car.**

**"Wow…Not in town for very long and I'm already attracting interest…" Sonic says before he resumes his patrol. **

**Just as Amy disappears into her own car, a swift shoplifter makes his escape from a nearby store, carrying a bag of stolen goods. Thinking quickly, Sonic waits until the thief passes by his cruiser before kicking the door open. The impact of the door into the thief causes him to fall backward and smack the back of his skull onto the asphalt. With the thief halted, Sonic picks up the receiver in his car.**

**"This is Cruiser 03, Officer Sonic on duty. I've just apprehended an individual who had attempted the theft of the Wired Electronics Store. Awaiting backup." Sonic says before he hangs up the device.**

**Within minutes, two other police cruisers arrive onto the scene, along with a third car driven by Keller and Georgie. As the police officers cuff the suspected thief into one of the cruisers, Keller approaches Sonic's cruiser while Georgie goes into the store to get a statement from the store owner.**

**"That was quick thinking you did there, rookie. You're gonna be talked about in the station for quite some time now." Keller says, giving Sonic a handshake.**

**"Thank you, sir. I'm glad I reacted when I did. He was just running out of there and I wouldn't have had much time to do anything else." Sonic explains.**

**"Don't worry about him; he'll be taken care of where he's going. Keep up the good work and you'll move up real easy in the department." Keller says before walking to Georgie.**

**"According to the store owner, the criminal in question had been tormenting the store for several weeks now. It's a good thing Sonic was here when he was." Georgie says, putting away his notepad. **

**"I thought as much as well. We got a repeat offender off the streets; I'd say that qualifies for a job well done. Let's head back to the station to process this son of a bitch." Keller says before getting back into their car.**

**Once the police leave, Sonic continues to mind the area until the end of his patrol. He takes out his cell phone and checks for any messages, discovering one from Amy asking "Are you all done yet? :-)". He replies "All done :-) Where do you want me?". A few seconds later, he receives a response from her reading "My house, don't keep me waiting ;-)". With that, he returns to the police station to drop off his uniform before making the trip to Amy's condo.**

**5:00 PM…**

**As the night patrol officers come into the police station to fill in for the officers off shift, Keller finishes filing some reports for the day in his office. As he walks across the hall to check on Georgie, he notices his partner looking deeply into a folder of documents. **

**"Are you alright, Georgie? You've been eyeing that folder for a while now. There had better not be any bad photos in there." Keller says.**

**"Oh, sir! Oh no no, there's nothing…nothing like that in here, honest." Georgie says in a panic, scrambling with the folder until it falls to the floor.**

**"It's nothing? He's been looking in that thing all freaking day! It's like he snuck a Playboy in there or something!" One of the officers shouts.**

**"Goddamn it…" Georgie mutters as he feels the stinging glare of his superior all over him.**

**"Still with this case? Just how long are you going to keep at this, Georgie? Have you heard of the expression, all due respect given, "beating a dead horse"?" Keller asks as he picks up the folder, discovering the same case file he had been persisting about earlier.**

**"Well, yes…but it's just that I really have this deep gut feeling…that we're missing something in all of this." Georgie replies.**

**"Well, you need to understand that we have more cases than just this one to be concerned about. All of the evidence confirms that it was a death brought on by an unfortunate health problem. So unless you can think of some sort of malicious reasoning as to why his wife would have it out for him…" Keller says until he is halted by Georgie.**

**"Motive…Right, that is an important aspect to investigations like this…" he says, stroking his chin.**

**"Oh for fuck sake…" Keller mutters to himself, leaning against the wall.**

**"What if that's it? What if she is responsible for his death, in order to gain control of his assets? That is always the primary motive in relationships like their own: one of them is exceptionally well off or wealthy through great business; the other enjoys the spoils of the lifestyle of being wealthy and doesn't want to lose it. It doesn't sound that farfetched, does it?" Georgie explains.**

**"Perhaps not, but we are talking about a man that gave his wife literally anything she could have asked for, and based on the testimony of friends of the victim and the widow herself, she never even asked for that much. She is an incredibly humble woman and he just showered her with gifts. So you tell me, does that really suggest a woman that wants to take everything her husband has for herself?" Keller says, prompting a frown from Georgie.**

**"Well, when you put it that way…" he says before putting the file on his desk.**

**"Look, I do understand what you are feeling. I've had the same kind of thoughts before we closed the case. The fact is, she has no criminal record and neither did he, there wasn't any unusual substances detected during the autopsy, and nothing in the statements we received from friends, family and close associates of the two of them would suggest any turmoil in their relationship that would bring such a dramatic choice of action for her. What does that mean? You're trying to beat answers out of a horse with nothing more to say than what's been said." Keller says.**

**"Then why…? Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Georgie asks.**

**"It's just the intuition of any investigator. It'll pass with time, but you just need to try not to let it be such a priority." Keller advises.**

**"I understand, sir. I'll try my best." Georgie says.**

**"Good. Now don't forget Sonic will be here in the evening, so make sure to wait for him." Keller says before he returns to his office. **

**5:30 PM…**

**Sonic slowly arrives at Amy's condo and walks up the stairs towards the front door. With two knocks, he can hear her footsteps coming from the floor above before she appears on the other side of the door. Amy smiles as she runs her fingers through her quills, unlocking the door and allowing him entry into the home.**

**"Ah there you are, Sonic. They must've been keeping you for a while." Amy says, spinning in her short hot-pink mini skirt and white halter top, with a slight cut above her cleavage.**

**"Sorry about the wait, ended up chasing after some nut that was speeding on the way here. Even off duty, I guess I kept the cop persona going. So what did you have planned, Amy?" Sonic says as he steps inside, unzipping his leather jacket.**

**"How does a movie with fresh popcorn sound?" Amy asks with a smile, taking his jacket and hanging it up in the closet.**

**"That does sound pretty enjoyable." Sonic smiles, following her to the couch in front of the large television screen. **

**Amy straightens out the cushions on the couch and pats the cushion next to her, smiling as Sonic takes a seat. She reaches under the couch and takes out a long soft blanket before she stands up.**

**"I'll be back with the popcorn, you just sit tight okay?" she says before walking into the kitchen.**

**"Sure thing, and thank you again." Sonic replies with a smile as she disappears into the kitchen. "This sure is a big house. Have you really been here by yourself since…well, you know…" **

**"Oh it's fine, you can mention it. It was difficult before…but I've been healing rather well lately. It hasn't been too lonely here in my late husband's home, just comfortable knowing that he left it for me after his passing." Amy speaks from the kitchen, placing a package of popcorn into the microwave and observing it.**

**"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to strike a raw nerve. So what movie did you have in mind to watch?" he asks her.**

**"Hmm well I had in mind this bit of a snoozer but it is a classic. I think you'll like it." Amy replies, walking back into the living room with the popcorn in a wide plastic bowl.**

**"That does sound interesting. Let's watch then." Sonic says, sitting up until he feels Amy's body leaned against his own on the couch.**

**"Ah that's much more comfortable…" Amy whispers, the back of her head resting against Sonic's chest as she reaches for the remote under the blanket.**

**"Yeah…That is really comfortable…" Sonic says, blushing lightly as she turns on the television.**

**"Now let's see…Here we are…" she whispers, turning on the movie entitled ****_Winds of Affection_****, a film chronicling the life of a young man and women after they are separated by war, only to be reunited by random chance in the same city on the night of a falling star. **

**As the movie plays out, Sonic becomes more comfortable towards the close proximity of Amy's body against his own and Amy herself becomes immensely comfortable on him; almost falling asleep within his embrace. The popcorn bowl is slowly emptied out by their hands, occasionally touching each other's hands as they playfully pick for popcorn. Surprising herself, Amy often finds herself placing popcorn into Sonic's mouth, the latter surprised but pleasantly comfortable with the gesture.**

**8:45 PM…**

**The film ended roughly thirty minutes earlier, but the two find such comfort in each other that they fall asleep on the couch together for a short nap. Sonic softly snores as Amy nuzzles herself against him, feeling an enjoyable degree of comfort that she had not felt before in her previous relationships. The nap comes to an end when Sonic's phone alerts him to the time.**

**"Huh, wha..? Um what's this…" Sonic says sleepily, reaching for his phone, despite Amy's protesting hand, keeping his hand against her belly.**

**"Just ignore it…Keep resting with me…" Amy says quietly, uncertain why she was stopping him from leaving.**

**"I just gotta check what that is…ah just my alarm. I gotta be back at the station before nine so I can check in." Sonic says, gently sitting up with Amy still leaned against him.**

**"Ah that's a shame…" Amy says as Sonic slowly stands up from the couch.**

**"I know, I was really comfy… Well thank you for the wonderful time, I really enjoyed myself. I would like to take you out the next time, would that be alright?" Sonic says with a smile as he zips up his jacket.**

**"I would love that… Be sure to text me when you get in okay…?" Amy says with a smile towards him. **

**"Of course I will." Sonic replies, taking out his motorcycle key.**

**"Oh wait…Sonic?" Amy says, walking up to him.**

**"Yes, what is it Amy?" Sonic replies, feeling her arms around him.**

**"It sounds a little sudden, I know, but…I was wondering… Oh never mind, I'll tell you about it another time." She says with a smile looking up into his eyes.**

**"Whatever it may be, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't mind it. Good night Amy." Sonic says, smiling at her, especially when she places a kiss upon his cheek.**

**"Good night, Sonic. I'll talk to you in a bit then." She says before she walks him to the sidewalk, watching him drive off into the night on his motorcycle.**

**As Sonic disappears, Amy returns inside her condo. Slowly she folds the blanket up and pushes it beneath the couch again before putting the bowl of popcorn into the kitchen sink. As she thinks about the evening she had, a feeling of calm and happiness comes to her mind; a feeling she had not experienced in a while as a result of another person.**

**Once she is comfortable in bed, she finds herself still thinking about the blue hedgehog: his confident smile, his comfortable hands and his calming voice made her feel a sense of affection and protection that she longed to have more of. At the same time, she also felt the same feelings she had for the previous men in her life: a means to an end. While Sonic is not necessarily wealthy or powerful in any sense like her previous husbands, he does give her a sense of happiness that she desires to have as long as she feels it.**

**"Once he becomes boring…He will disappear just the rest of them…" Amy says to herself as she falls asleep in bed.**

**~The third chapter is finished. Next time, a pleasant evening together turns to horror and a conspiracy is revealed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: In The Web of Death**

**10:00 AM…**

**Amy awakens after a peaceful night's sleep and begins checking on the legal affairs of her late husband's law firm. Over the course of a few hours, she sorts through several cases being brought to court, including: divorce proceedings, legal disputes over property, insurance claims and domestic violence suits. After she finishes, she allows the rest to be taken care of by the actual lawyers in their cases.**

**"There, all of that is finished for today. Now to check on more important matters…" Amy says, closing her laptop computer before picking up her cellphone.**

**During the course of her work, Amy sends Sonic occasional texts and receives swift replies in turn. In a way, she feels like an excited teenager trying to keep tabs on her man; despite the fact that they have not made any official relationship confirmation between each other. After a few days of this, they begin to speak to each other verbally while they are both working. She puts her Bluetooth device on her ear and calls the blue hedgehog, who returns the call while he is on duty.**

**"So what is going on with you today?" Amy asks him, smiling as she sends a few documents to one of the lawyers in the firm.**

**"Ah so far, just delivered some donuts to the boys at the station. They really liked them, but I guess that's pretty typical. How about you?" Sonic asks, checking for speeders driving down the street.**

**"Oh just sending off a few cases I checked for the lawyers. Surprising number of people getting divorced this week." Amy replies.**

**"Sounds a little tragic, but I suppose things happen right?" Sonic replies, pulling up to a car he stopped for speeding. "Oh hold on a second."**

**"Sure, just get back to me soon." Amy says with a giggle before the sound on Sonic's end is muted.**

**"Sir, are you aware of how fast you were going? My radar clocked you in at ten miles over the legal limit." Sonic explains to the driver.**

**"My apologies, officer. I had not been aware that I was speeding." The driver says somewhat begrudgingly.**

**"Be that as it may, I'm going give you a warning this time. Next time, you will be given a citation. Drive safely, sir." Sonic says.**

**"Thank you officer, I most certainly will." The driver says before he drives off, carefully this time. **

**"Ah sorry about that. Some jackass was speeding." Sonic says as he resumes his conversation with Amy.**

**"Haha that is what speeders tend to be like. So are you coming by this evening? I have something I want to talk to you about." Amy says as she applies nail polish to her fingers and toes.**

**"Sure, I'm always available for you. I actually need to head back to the station right now." Sonic says, getting back in his driver seat.**

**"Ah good, I'll be in touch in a bit then. Talk to you later, Sonic." Amy says with a smile before she hangs up.**

**Meanwhile, at the police station, Georgie returns after his own patrol and enters his office. He is immediately alarmed that his door is open and discovers his superior waiting for him just outside his office.**

**"Sir? Have you been in my office?" he asks Keller.**

**"Yeah, I happened to see a bunch of folders on your desk. Just what are you obsessing about now?" Keller asks him.**

**"I have a hunch. I really think the wife is responsible. Please, just humor me for a moment." Georgie says.**

**"All right, I'll humor you. What are you thinking of?" Keller says with a sigh, crossing his arms.**

**"So let's just call her in for a polygraph test. I'll ask her a series of questions regarding her husband, their relationship, his death and if there are any signs of deception in her answers, we'll know we're dealing with something big." Georgie says.**

**"A polygraph test… I guess it couldn't hurt. But if it turns out that she has no deception in her answers?" Keller asks.**

**"Well, then I'll eat my words and it'll be another part of the investigation that will confirm that she isn't involved." Georgie says.**

**"Do you have something against this woman or something? You are really obsessed about this…" Keller says.**

**"No, not at all. It's not that I don't believe her, I just want to check all of our bases as best as possible." Georgie says.**

**"Hmm very well, I'll call her in for an interview and polygraph testing." Keller says before going to his office.**

**11:30 AM…**

**Amy steps out of the shower, with warm water dripping off of her naked form onto the floor as she hears the phone ringing. She walks to the phone in the master bedroom and picks it up, running her left hand across her breasts with her towel in hand.**

**"Hello? Yes, this is Amy Rose speaking." Amy says.**

**"Good morning, Mrs. Rose. This is Detective Keller with the Emeraldberry Township Police Department. Would you mind coming down to the station for an interview and polygraph test?" Keller says on the phone.**

**"A polygraph test? Am I being accused of something?" Amy asks.**

**"Not necessarily, Mrs. Rose. We are going over some information and want to make sure that we don't miss anything important. It is entirely up to you, of course." Keller explains.**

**"In that case, I will most certainly come in for you. I'll be there within a few minutes." Amy says before hanging up the phone. "Now this is convenient…I can surprise Sonic while I'm there." **

**After drying her body of the dripping water, Amy gives her quills a proper blow-drying, followed by a touch of makeup for her eyes and lips. She puts on a set of black lace lingerie before putting on a pair of tight black leggings and a long pink sweater with a high collar and length reaching her hips. Amy walks over to her closet and takes out a pair of long pink furry boots, tightening the buckles on the straps before she checks herself on the mirror.**

**"Mmm yeah…Yeah, I think he'll like this. The cops may like it a bit too." Amy says, giggling as she muses to herself. **

**After a quick combing through her quills and putting on a black hairband over her head, she picks up her car keys and heads out the door after locking up. Within a few minutes, she arrives at the Emeraldberry Township Police Department. The ETPD is a beautiful green-bricked three story building consisting of offices, jail cells and garages for the police vehicles. The offices are on the second level of the building and on the third level of the building are some empty rooms that have yet to be purposed.**

**Once Amy walks inside, the officers that pass her by cannot help but cast their gazes upon her. The sway of her hips, the scent of her lavender body wash and her attire in general turn many heads as she approaches the front desk.**

**"Excuse me, my name is Amy Rose. I have an appointment with a Detective Keller?" she says politely.**

**"Oh yes, ma'am. He'll be down shortly." The receptionist says before Keller arrives.**

**"Ah thank you for coming, Mrs. Rose. Right this way please." Keller says, leading Amy to the elevator.**

**"Quite welcome… So what is this about?" Amy asks, holding onto her handbag as the elevator rises.**

**"My partner just wanted to make sure he takes as many steps possible towards the case regarding your husband's death." Keller says.**

**"But wasn't it confirmed to be a health-related death?" Amy asks.**

**"Yes, that is what I told him as well. However, he really wants to make certain of this. It will be a relatively quick procedure though." Keller says.**

**"Not a problem then, as long as any further doubt is alleviated." Amy says as they step out of the elevator and into a smaller room.**

**"All right, Georgie. She's ready for you." Keller says, stepping outside the room as his partner walks in, pushing a small machine inside with him.**

**"Good afternoon, Mrs. Rose. My apologies for calling you all the way down here, I just wanted to make sure I don't miss anything in regards to solving this case." Georgie says, shaking Amy's hand.**

**"No problem at all, Detective. As long as this can be of some help for you." Amy says, observing Georgie as he carefully attaches the device to her.**

**"I'm going to ask you a series of questions. You just have to answer them to the best of your ability. Once it's all done, I'll talk to Keller and then you'll be on your way home. About 45 minutes to an hour of your time, max." Georgie explains.**

**"All right, let's begin then." Amy says, softly smiling as she takes a soft breath to relax.**

**"Okay. First question. Is your name Amy Rose?" Georgie asks.**

**"Yes." Amy replies.**

**"Okay… Was your husband Charles H. Slyfox?" he asks.**

**"Yes…" she replies.**

**"Were you in a happy marriage with your husband?" he asks.**

**"Yes, it was a very happy marriage…" she replies.**

**"Did you ever have any violent disagreements?" he asks.**

**"No, we never had any issues like that…" she replies.**

**"Okay…Do you know anything about how your husband died?" he asks her.**

**"No, I do not." Amy says.**

**"Are you responsible for your husband's death?" he asks her.**

**"No, I am not responsible for his death…" she says.**

**"Do you know who is responsible?" he asks her.**

**"No I do not know anything like that…" she says. **

**The questions continue for another half hour before Georgie finally finished and releases Amy from the polygraph machine. He takes the long inked-up sheet of paper from the machine and steps out of the room for a moment, walking up to Keller with the results.**

**"So, what are the results?" Keller asks, noticing the look of disappointment in his partner's face.**

**"Well…according to the polygraph, there are no signs of deception in Mrs. Rose's answers. She answered every question faithfully and truthfully. She truly loved her husband and was not responsible for his death…according to the polygraph anyway." Georgie explains. **

**"So you do not believe the polygraph results?" Keller asks.**

**"Well, typically the results of a polygraph can only be used as a bit of initial breakdown regarding a possible suspect. Just because a person passes or fails a polygraph typically doesn't mean that they are automatically guilty or innocent." Georgie explains.**

**"Are you saying we wasted our time with this, as well as Mrs. Rose's?" Keller asks.**

**"I wouldn't call it a waste of time. This makes her less of a probable suspect but still…I still think there is a possibility. Tiny it may be but still a possibility…" Georgie says.**

**"Either way, she passed the polygraph. As far as I am concerned, that puts her further down the list of possible suspects than anyone else, which might I remind you, we have no other suspects for that case. It was a waste of time, now let her go home." Keller says. **

**"Yes sir, sorry sir." Georgie says before unlocking the room Amy had been sitting in. "My apologies, Mrs. Rose. You passed the polygraph with flying colors. You are most certainly free to go now." **

**"Thank you very much. That reminds me, is Sonic still here?" Amy asks.**

**"Sonic? Oh yes, he's just down the hallway. You'll see his name on the window of the door." Keller says. **

**"Thank you very much. Have a good afternoon, gentlemen." Amy says, walking down the hallway.**

**"Keller, I know what you're thinking…but we cannot just ignore the possibilities…" Georgie says.**

**"I know…but for now, there's nothing compelling in regards to the case to give us any just cause to dig any further. Let it go." Keller says as he walks from his partner.**

**"She did pass the polygraph…but to how much of a degree…." Georgie says to himself before going to his own office.**

**Meanwhile, Sonic finishes filling out a report on a recent new visitor within the building's jail cells. He suddenly hears a knock on the door and turns his chair to the door, putting the report on a clipboard.**

**"The report is ready for you, sir." Sonic says, getting up and unlocking the door. His eyes widen as he sees Amy on the other side of the door, smiling right at him.**

**"Well hello there…" Amy says softly, walking towards him.**

**"Amy? What are you doing here?" Sonic asks her, surprised by her sudden visit but smiling as she places her arms over his shoulders around his neck.**

**"I got called here to do a polygraph test. It seems I am under suspicion for my husband's death…" she whispers softly, her breasts rubbing against his chest slowly.**

**"Really…? What did the polygraph say?" Sonic says quietly, his arms slowly coming around her waists.**

**"Appears I am not responsible at all, just as I had always known. In any case, it was convenient enough that I was called here, since I did want to ask you something…" she says.**

**"What is it you wanted to ask me?" Sonic asks her, enjoying staring deeply into her eyes.**

**"I was wondering…if maybe you would like to move in with me?" Amy asks him, blushing softly; surprised that she asked such a question to him.**

**"Re…really? You want me to move in with you…?" Sonic asks her, in disbelief himself.**

**"Yes…yes I do. I know we've only known each other for a short time but…it would make me happy if you said "yes"." Amy says.**

**"Then in that case…I will happily take you up on your offer." Sonic says, bringing a smile to Amy's face.**

**"Wonderful…come by this evening with whatever belongings you have, okay? I'll be waiting for you…" Amy softly whispers, giving his cheek a gentle tug with her teeth before she releases him and walks to the door.**

**"Amy…? Thank you…" Sonic says with a smile.**

**"And thank you, Sonic…Talk to you in a bit." Amy says, giving Sonic a wink and a short shimmy of her butt before she leaves his office.**

**"Wow…I wonder if things are moving too fast between us…still it…it does feel right…" Sonic thinks to himself before he picks up the clipboard and delivers it to Keller.**

**"Ah the report on the new inmate. Thank you, Sonic. So how was your visitor?" Keller asks him.**

**"My visitor? Oh you mean Mrs. Rose. It was a nice visit, I never expected her to come see me…" Sonic says.**

**"Have you two been speaking together long?" Keller asks. **

**"A couple of weeks, yes. I met her down at one of the local bars just the night before my first day on the job. We kinda hit it off right away…is that weird?" Sonic asks.**

**"I wouldn't say that. If it's one thing that I believe, it's if something is meant to happen, it will happen. She's been alone for a long time since her husband passed away, so if she sees something she likes in you, who's to say it is wrong?" Keller says.**

**"Yes…I agree with you. Well I'd better get on my patrol then. I'll have a report on my findings when I get back." Sonic says.**

**"All right, be safe out there rookie." Keller says, turning to leave.**

**"Oh, sir? I'll no longer need to sleep here anymore. I've found…I've found a place, so to speak…" Sonic says. **

**"Ah I'm glad to hear it. It's no fun being here alone anyway. On to work then, rookie." Keller says before entering his office.**

**7:00 PM…**

**As Keller enters his office after attending a meeting with his fellow officers, he sits down at his desk and picks up the phone as it rings.**

**"Hello? Yes this is Keller, speaking. Yes, I've already begun taking care of that issue. Yes, all of the information regarding the Slyfox case is being removed from the system, even as we speak. The only thing that remains is the physical file my partner has, but I wouldn't worry about him. Yes, he has been persistent about revisiting the case, but he has no pull here. If it becomes too much of a problem, I will take care of it, don't you worry about it. Yes, yes I understand. Do not worry, no one will ever uncover the truth. I assure you of this. Okay, have a good evening yourself."**

**Keller hangs up the phone and checks his computer. The removal of the case information is completed and after entering his password to access call records to and from the station, he removes the data regarding his recent call before shutting down the computer.**

**"There, not a single trace remains. As for Georgie…I'll let him continue to play detective for a bit longer. If he does end up getting too close…" Keller says, taking out his .45 magnum from his holster. "Then I will close the case for good." He says before locking up his office.**

**Meanwhile, Sonic arrives at Amy's condo with only a single box in his arms. Softly he knocks on the door and smiles to see her open it. She remains as beautifully dressed as she was when she saw him a few hours ago. **

**"That's all you have?" Amy asks, giggling softly as she walks him inside.**

**"Yeah, I've always been a bit of a wanderer. I don't carry very much, so it makes it easier to move from place to place." Sonic explains. "So where should I put this?"**

**"Right this way, follow me." Amy says, showing Sonic to the master bedroom. "You can leave it here for now."**

**"This…this is your bedroom, though." Sonic says, blushing lightly as he feels her arms around him from behind.**

**"That's right…it is now your bedroom too…understand?" Amy whispers, feeling Sonic nodding his head. **

**"I don't know how I could thank you for this…" Sonic says, placing the box onto the floor for now.**

**"Well, how about that evening out you promised me?" Amy asks, smiling as they walk back downstairs.**

**"Perfect and I know just the place, you would love it." Sonic says, walking Amy to his motorcycle. He hands her a helmet and sits down on the seat. "Ever ride a motorcycle?"**

**"No, but I believe I am about to find out what it's like." Amy says, giggling as she puts on the helmet.**

**She wraps her arms around his body as he starts the motorcycle, revving the engine before speeding up down the street. The wind sweeping past them brings an unexpected excitement to Amy, who only grips onto Sonic's body tighter. He smiles as he performs a slight wheelie before continuing the trip to a small restaurant at the center of the city. It is an Italian-based restaurant called ****_Affetto_****, with tables and chairs set outside underneath a red and white awning. The interior is a beautiful wooden masterpiece of sculpting with comfortable seats and ornate stained glass in the ceiling. The flooring is made with black and white tiles and on each table is a glass ball with a candle sitting inside.**

**"Wow, this is a beautiful restaurant…how did you find it?" Amy asks.**

**"Just happened to drive by here a few times while I was out on patrol. Let's go inside, I'm sure you'll love the food." Sonic says before applying the break to his motorcycle. **

**The two of them place their helmets on the bike and proceed into the restaurant, ordering relatively small meals consisting of pasta and salad. As they took bites, they also exchanged stories, some about their pasts and some about future aspirations. While Amy never divulged anything about her murderous past to Sonic, she does enjoy hearing about the kind of life he lived. An exciting life of not knowing what would happen next, of always moving onto the next possibility that would await him. On the one hand, she is absolutely fascinated. At the same time, she envied the hedgehog; yearning for that kind of excitement in her life.**

**"How did you enjoy your dinner?" a waiter asks while approaching the couple.**

**"It was delicious. Thank you very much. Let's see here…" Sonic says as he reaches into his wallet until Amy lays out some rings for the waiter.**

**"Here you are, and there's a little extra there as a tip for the service." Amy says with a smile, surprising Sonic.**

**"Oh, I thought I would…" Sonic says until she places her finger to his lips.**

**"It is quite all right…I had a wonderful time with you, I don't mind paying the bill for it. Shall we return then?" Amy says, standing up slowly.**

**"Of course, let's go then." Sonic says, smiling as he walks her outside of the restaurant. **

**9:30 PM…**

**After a short ride, Sonic and Amy return to the condo; parking the motorcycle and bringing the helmets inside. After Amy unlocks the door, she steps in first with Sonic close behind her. After locking the door, she hangs the key on one of several key hooks near the door and turns to Sonic, wrapping her arms around his neck once again.**

**"Did you enjoy the night out?" Sonic asks with a smile, bringing his arms around her.**

**"I did very much…But now I want dessert…" Amy says, whispering as she brings her lips close to his.**

**In that instant, the two share a passionate kiss; their lips interlocking as if perfectly shaped for each other. Amy keeps her fingers interlocked behind Sonic's neck as she kisses him, causing them to step back onto the couch in the living room. Sonic closes his eyes as he feels her tongue against his own, taking in his taste as she settles onto his lap. Her light moans echo slightly in the large room until their lips slowly part.**

**"Now that…is what I call dessert…" Amy says, breathing softly as she catches her breath, smiling as she stares deeply into his eyes.**

**"Absolutely…I never would've imagined anything like this happening when I was first on my way here…" Sonic says, enjoying the feeling of Amy's body against his own.**

**"Mmm…well there is more to come, I will say…But for now, how about we spend our second night together…?" Amy says, taking Sonic up the stairs with her. **

**Sonic slowly removes his sneakers and pants, leaving them in the sole box that holds his possessions before he sits on the bed. He turns to see Amy stepping out of her walk-in closet in only the black lace lingerie she had on underneath her outfit for the day. He blushes from the view but smiles as she moves towards him on the bed, leaning him onto his back as she lies atop his body; her head against his chest.**

**"Ahh that feels very comfortable…It has been quite some time since I've felt a man's arms around me in bed…" Amy whispers.**

**"I cannot remember the last time I've been this close to a woman…Thank you Amy…" Sonic whispers sleepily before his eyes drift to slumber.**

**1:00 AM…**

**Sonic remains asleep, softly snoring as he sleeps comfortably in bed with Amy. Slowly Amy stirs from her sleep, her eyes looking at his face to make sure he is asleep before she reaches beneath the bed for something. Her hand rises up above Sonic's chest, brandishing a sharp knife. Her gaze is intense as she slowly sits up atop Sonic's body, poised to plunge the knife into his chest…**

**~And that's the end of Chapter 4. What will happen to Sonic now that he is in the spider's web? What trickery remains unknown within the police department? Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Deadly Widow's Desires Fulfilled**

**1:00 AM…**

**As Amy prepares to plunge the knife into Sonic's chest, her grip begins to lessen. The desire to bring the killing blow to her sleeping victim no longer appears to be a pleasurable thought in her mind. Rather, the idea of Sonic dying does not ring as enjoyable as with her previous victims. As Amy reflects on her previous husbands and the moments just before she decided to kill them, she realizes something regarding this moment now: it is different.**

**"This…this isn't the same…It isn't the same as the others before…I don't…I don't want to kill him…" Amy thinks to herself until she finally puts the knife down onto the floor quietly.**

**For the first time, Amy finds happiness not in ending the life of her victims as they fall in love with her, but she finds happiness in the prospect of spending more time with Sonic. It is an unusual feeling for her and she is uncertain how long this period of confusion will last. But for the moment, she feels a sense of completeness with the blue hedgehog. As she turns her body so she can get out of bed, Sonic softly stirs in bed.**

**"Mmm…Amy…? Are you alright…?" he murmurs gently.**

**"Yes…yes I'm all right, Sonic. I'm just…I'm going to get a little glass of water from the kitchen. Would you like anything?" she asks him.**

**"Oh no…I'm okay…thank you though…" Sonic says before falling back to sleep. **

**With a soft smile, Amy picks up the knife she intended to use to kill Sonic and returns it to the kitchen. As she gulps down a small glass of water, she wonders what has changed about herself.**

**"What is going on…? I've never felt like this before… Instead of wanting to kill him for the excitement… I want him to be with me… Sonic… What is it about him…that just drives me wild…?" Amy muses to herself before returning to bed.**

**Slowly she returns to her original position: her body lying against Sonic's with her head against his chest. She slowly runs the tip of her finger against his chest as she drifts off to sleep. **

**6:45 AM…**

**Sonic's eyes begin to open as he slowly sits up in bed until he feels a bit of weight against his chest. He looks down and smiles, seeing Amy's head blissfully set on his chest; the soft sounds of slumber coming from her. He gently runs his fingers through her quills before settling her onto the pillow.**

**"Hope that doesn't wake her up…" he thinks to himself before he steps off the bed.**

**As he reaches into the box for his leather jacket and motorcycle keys, he can hear Amy stirring in bed until she sits up, holding the sheets to her body slightly. He smiles towards her as she opens her eyes halfway, recognizing Sonic's silhouette in the dim-lit room.**

**"Sonic…?" she asks him.**

**"Sorry to wake you…just gonna hop in the shower real quick and head into the station." Sonic replies.**

**"Ah okay, there's some extra towels and such in the bathroom…pick out the one you like and I'll make you something for breakfast." Amy says, rubbing her eyes.**

**"Oh that's all right, you should go back to sleep…" Sonic says as he walks towards the bathroom.**

**"It is not all right… You shouldn't be going out without something in your stomach…" Amy says, reaching for her bed robe and slippers.**

**"I have a better idea… How about I make breakfast for the both of us? I'll bring yours up so you can stay in bed and then I'll be on my way?" Sonic says from the bathroom.**

**"Are you sure…?" Amy replies, sitting at the edge of the bed.**

**"Absolutely…" he smiles before stepping into the shower, enjoying the feeling of the warm shower running down his body.**

**As Sonic washes himself, Amy takes the opportunity to send a text message to a number with the following message: "We need to talk. The usual place around 2:00 PM. Do not be late". Afterwards, she puts her phone away as Sonic enters with a blue towel around his body. Amy cannot help but smile at the view and gets up, using his towel to dry Sonic's quills. **

**"Oh, thank you…" Sonic says with a smile, finding himself staring into Amy's eyes as she removes the towel from his head.**

**"There, that's much better… I really wish you didn't have to go…" she whispers into his ear before slipping back in bed.**

**"I know what you mean…but have to make sure I do my job. Which reminds me…" Sonic says before he puts on his jacket and goes down the stairs.**

**After a few minutes, Sonic returns to the bedroom with a plate and a coffee mug filled with a fresh cup of coffee. The plate has two slices of toasted bread, several sausage links and an omelet. Amy takes in the scent of the food and reaches for it with both hands, to which Sonic happily delivers it to her.**

**"Wow, this looks and smells delicious… But what about you?" Amy says, noticing Sonic doesn't have a plate for himself.**

**"Don't worry, I got it covered." Sonic says, showing her a breakfast sandwich composed of a cooked sausage patty, egg and two biscuits in a shrink-wrapped package. **

**"Oh that won't do…" Amy says, putting her hands on her hips with a pout, giggling slightly.**

**"Don't wanna be late. Anyway, I'll send you a text when I start my patrol. Have a relaxing morning, Amy." Sonic says with a smile, walking to her to kiss her on the cheek.**

**Amy slowly places her hands to Sonic's cheeks, giving his lips a tender kiss before allowing him to head out of the house for work. As she eats the delicious breakfast, Amy checks her phone again; noticing the reply: "I'll be there".**

**2:00 PM…**

**Emeraldberry Township Park, Fountain Center**

**Leaning against the fountain at the center of the popular park, Keller puts out a cigarette as he sees someone approaching. He grinds the cigarette into the sidewalk, crossing his arms as Amy approaches. She is wearing a long pink pea coat with white fur around the collar and hood and a pair of white pumps on her feet. Underneath the coat, she is wearing a short white sweater with large pink buttons and a pair of tight blue jeans. As she approaches Keller, she moves her pair of tinted glasses above her forehead and delivers a stern gaze to his direction; prompting a nervous reaction from him.**

**"Mrs. Rose…?" Keller says as she approaches him.**

**"Keller." She replies, putting her hands to her hips.**

**"Don't worry, I've been taking care of everything just as you said: the written documentation for the case regarding your husband's death have been disposed of, the data has been disposed of, and any evidence that could possibly show it as anything more than an accident has been properly taken care of as well." Keller explains.**

**"So you say, then you tell me that this partner of yours is getting nosey. How am I to believe that you have taken care of everything as I instructed?" Amy replies.**

**"My sincerest apologies, he is a good cop…and that is part of the issue. He has that sixth sense that something is amiss, but believe me; he doesn't suspect a thing." Keller says. **

**"Well, you had best make certain that if he starts to delve too deep into it, you have a means to make him…disappear. Otherwise, I will do it myself." Amy says, reaching into her handbag and producing a .9 mm handgun. **

**"No, no, no, I can take care of this, I assure you. Georgie is digging, but he's digging in concrete. It'll take him time and by that point, there will no longer be any support for the case." Keller says, nervous as she takes out the gun.**

**"Good. You keep your end of the arrangement and I will keep mine. If anyone becomes aware of the situation, then we will all face the consequences." Amy says. **

**"I understand…" Keller says, wiping his forehead slightly. **

**"Good. Just keep that in mind." Amy says before she leaves the park.**

**"That woman…is terrifying…but she is right: everything has to go properly in order for both our goals to be met…" Keller says before he takes out another cigarette and continues his smoke break. **

**Meanwhile, Sonic continues his patrol just near the Jeweled First National Bank downtown. As he nearly snoozes against the dashboard of his police car, he sees an eccentric individual going into the bank while carrying a bag. **

**"Hmm that's unusual…" he says before cutting the engine and stepping out of the car.**

**The mysterious man walks up to the bank teller, checking out the interior before knocking on the bulletproof glass that stands between him and the employee.**

**"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" the female bank teller asks.**

**"Yes, I would like you to…Put all the rings in the bag, this is a stick up!" the man shouts, pointing a pistol into the ceiling before opening his sweatshirt, displaying several sticks of dynamite strapped to a vest. **

**"Oh my god!" the bank teller shouts before reaching under the counter to pick up several trays of rings.**

**"That's right, pour it all in! Anyone that makes a move, this whole bank will be blown to hell!" the robber shouts, watching the rings pour into the bag. **

**"Hey buddy…" Sonic says from behind the robber, keeping his .45 magnum pistol pointed at the back of the robber's head.**

**"What the…?" the robber turns around slowly before getting knocked to the floor by Sonic's fist.**

**Swiftly, Sonic topples the robber before wrestling with him on the floor, exchanging blows with him while shoving his gun and the robber's gun along the floor. Eventually, they reach the front door and Sonic pushes the robber against the glass door as best as he can before reaching for his walkie-talkie against his chest.**

**"This is Sonic of Cruiser Patrol 03! I'm down at the National Bank with an attempted robbery! All units, respond! He is armed and he is loaded with explosives against his body! Bring in backup!" Sonic shouts before returning his attention to the robber.**

**"You fucking copper! I'm gonna make sure I kill you before I get out of here today!" the robber shouts, toppling Sonic with his hand reaching into his sweater to reach for a small device.**

**"Shit…!" Sonic shouts, reaching his feet beneath the robber and kicking him off of him, watching the robber hit his back and drop the detonation device he had.**

**Just as Sonic is prepared to go another round with the robber, the front doors of the bank are kicked open and several police officers in SWAT gear rush in. They quickly point their automatic rifles at the robber as a pair of officers walk up to Sonic to cover him with riot shields.**

**"Here's a bulletproof vest, rookie." One of the officers says, passing him a bulletproof vest and riot mask for protection. **

**As the backup units swarm the bank, the robber gets up and rushes into the bathroom. Sonic suits up and gets behind one of the toppled tables in the bank with another officer as the customers are lead out safely.**

**"This guy is twisted…Looked like he had enough explosives to blow this building completely apart…" Sonic says, readying his pistol.**

**"Yeah, and now he's held up in the bathroom…" the officer says, peering over the table with a flash grenade at the ready. "We may have to force our way inside…"**

**"No, wait…let me try something…" Sonic says, signaling a third officer with a megaphone in his hand, used to direct the panicking masses outside. He takes the megaphone and turns to the bathroom before shouting into it: "Hey buddy! Can you hear me in there?" **

**"Don't make any sudden moves! I'll blow myself up! Me and this whole bank will go to bits if you make any sudden movements!" The robber shouts from the bathroom.**

**"Take it easy, buddy. You don't want to do that. That's not gonna get you what you want." Sonic says, keeping his pistol ready.**

**"How do you know, huh!? Who the fuck are you to tell me how I'll get what I want!?" the robber shouts, keeping his thumb above the button on his detonator.**

**"Listen, this place has done nothing to you, nor have the people here. Whatever aggression you have, you shouldn't be putting it on the innocent. Now just tell us what's wrong with you, we can probably help you or get you some help…" Sonic says. **

**"You can't help me! No one can…No one can make me feel better now…!" the robber shouts, shaking as he keeps his body against the door.**

**"I've heard that before. Funny thing is that a lot of people never really know how much people can help them out before it's too late. It doesn't have to be that way for you too. You have a choice, pal: You can surrender now and serve your time, then give yourself another chance at life. Or you can end your life here without ever giving yourself another opportunity for happiness and ending other people's opportunities. It's up to you and you alone." Sonic says.**

**Silence comes from the bathroom as the police and the robber remain at a standstill for the next three hours. As the standoff enters the third hour, Sonic gets a phone call on his cell phone.**

**"Shit… Hello?" Sonic whispers into his Bluetooth, still ducking behind the table.**

**"Sonic, are you off patrol yet?" Amy asks, speaking into her car's phone system while driving to her home.**

**"Unfortunately not, I'm stuck at the bank…There's this robber here and he's got the place under threat of explosion…" Sonic whispers.**

**"What!? Oh no, are you alright…?" Amy asks, feeling her nerves becoming rattled.**

**"Yes, I'm okay for now…Not sure what's going to happen…Oh wait, I hear something, let me call you back in a bit, hopefully…" Sonic whispers, looking over the table.**

**"I hope you do…" Amy whispers before the line goes silent.**

**5:00 PM…**

**As Sonic and the riot squad look at the bathroom door, they see it slowly creeping open. They draw their weapons, prepared to fire if the robber points his own weapon towards them or if he reaches to activate his explosives. To their surprise and horror, the robber steps out with his own gun pointed at his head.**

**"Whoa buddy, just take it easy! Just take it easy…" Sonic says, keeping his gun pointed just in case it is a trick.**

**"Nobody can help me, man…Nobody can help me now!" the robber says, his hand holding the gun shaking against his skull.**

**"Just take it easy, buddy. It doesn't have to end like this…" Sonic says.**

**"You'd really…you'd really give a guy like me a second chance…?" the robber asks, tears coming down his eyes.**

**"We all deserve that much…Nobody is undeserving of a second chance…It is the ones that don't take that second chance that are left with regret. Do you really want to have that same regret…?" Sonic asks, his aim trained to the robber's arm.**

**"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…Please…tell my family that I'm sorry, please…" the robber says, his finger pressing on the trigger.**

**"Don't do it, buddy, it isn't worth it…!" Sonic shouts, no longer able to wait.**

**With careful aim, he fires a single shot into the robber's shoulder; forcing him to drop his gun just as the bullet fires into the ceiling. As the robber clutches his shoulder, the riot squad closes in and quickly forces him onto the ground. Sonic moves in and quickly places handcuffs onto the robber's hands behind his back quickly before stepping back.**

**"This is Sonic, the suspect is now immobile. I repeat; the suspect is now immobile. Bring in the bomb squad to remove the device safely." Sonic says, keeping his weapon at the ready.**

**Outside the bank, Amy parks her car just down the street since the entire event has drawn in a large crowd of spectators and worried people. As the truck containing the bomb squad comes down the street and parks with the police cars, her nerves become even more unraveled. **

**"Oh my god…Oh Sonic…please be safe…" Amy says, keeping her hands clasped against her chest as she observes from a distance.**

**The bomb squad enters slowly and begins the slow process of removing the bomb from the robber, who continues to weep uncontrollably during the process.**

**"It's gonna be okay, buddy…You didn't hurt anyone today, that's a good thing." Sonic says, putting his gun in his holster.**

**"I did…I did…I hurt my family…I promised I would stop this life of crime but…but I just couldn't…" the robber sobs, feeling his body being forced onto his feet by the police.**

**"Well, you'll have time to think about all of this behind bars." Sonic replies before walking in front of the robber and police officers through the front doors of the bank.**

**As the doors swing open and everyone walks out of the bank, the crowd collectively breathes a sigh of relief. The robber is treated briefly by a parked ambulance crew before being taken to the hospital; later being taken to jail for his crimes. Sonic takes off his face mask before breathing a heavy sigh of relief.**

**"Whew…that was a close one…" Sonic says, wiping his forehead as he walks down the steps. **

**"Oh Sonic, you're all right…!" Amy shouts, rushing up to him with a jump into his arms.**

**"Amy? What are you…" he replies, catching her in his arms as she brings her arms around his neck.**

**"Thank goodness you're all right…thank God…" Amy whispers, keeping her hold tight against him.**

**"I'm all right…Don't you worry, I'm all right now…He's going to jail for quite a while, but at the very least, he's given himself another chance…" Sonic says, gently rubbing the back of Amy's head in their embrace.**

**As Sonic walks Amy back to her car, he receives a transmission on the dashboard of his car, prompting him to rush over to check.**

**"Hello?" Sonic asks.**

**"Rookie, I just got the news of what happened down at the bank. That was some great police work you did, particularly your ability to talk the man down. That deserves proper praise, especially from me." Keller's voice speaks out.**

**"Thank you, sir. I did what I thought was best…" Sonic says.**

**"You did great work, that's what you did. Nobody got hurt unnecessarily and the criminal is safely behind bars. I'm sure the city will be rewarding you justly for your services but I've got something in mind for you as well. Come by the station at the end of your patrol. Keller out." Keller says.**

**"Yes sir, thank you sir." Sonic says, putting the receiver back on the dashboard.**

**"Oh speaking of which, looks like your patrol period just wrapped up…time to go home?" Amy asks, smiling towards him. **

**"Yes, just need to make one pit stop by the station and then I'll be there." Sonic says, smiling to her. **

**"Don't be too long…" Amy says before giving him a quick kiss.**

**"Mmm I won't be, I promise." Sonic replies, giving her a kiss before getting in his police cruiser and returning to the police station.**

**Sonic arrives at the police station and parks his police cruiser in the large garage before walking inside. He swipes his ID card over the console on the wall and proceeds into the elevator leading to the offices. With a soft knock, he waits outside of Keller's office until his superior officer opens the door.**

**"Ahh Sonic, you've arrived. Come on in." Keller says before stepping aside to allow Sonic inside.**

**"Thank you, sir." Sonic says, smiling as he sits down in the office.**

**"First of all, I want to say that I am very proud of you. That was a very brave operation that you did at the bank." Keller begins.**

**"Thank you, sir. I only did what came naturally to me." Sonic replies.**

**"With that kind of talent on you, I had a strong feeling that you were going to excel at this job. It turns out my intuition was correct. As such, I have two rewards for you. The first is this, the boys and I had planned to give it to you a few months into your career but it seems appropriate now." Keller says before handing Sonic an ornately-printed box with the seal of the ETPD printed on the lid.**

**"Wow, what is it…?" Sonic asks before opening the box.**

**Inside is a specially-customized .9 mm handgun with a cobalt-blue metallic frame and barrel, brown leather grip with a small golden shield seal at the bottom, a small laser sight attached to the bottom of the barrel and Sonic's initials etched into the metal along the barrel.**

**"Wow…this is a beautiful gun…" Sonic says, picking it up slowly.**

**"Yes, the gunsmith called it the Midnight Special. It is a pretty apt design and name, in my opinion." Keller says, smiling as Sonic puts the gun into its own specially-designed holster.**

**"Thank you sir…but what was the other thing?" Sonic replies.**

**"The second thing is a promotion. For your bravery, your calmness in the face of danger and your skills with interacting with unstable criminals shown in the bank robbery, I am promoting you to Class 01 SOO or "Special Operations Officer" of the Emeraldberry Township Police Department. You no longer are limited by daily patrols; you also possess authority as an off-duty police officer and can be called upon at any given time for your service. Congratulations, Sonic. You're no longer a rookie." Keller says before giving Sonic a new golden badge with the seal of the department as well as embossed numbers reading "01".**

**"Wow…I don't…I don't know what to say…" Sonic says, taking the badge into his hand.**

**"I couldn't be prouder right now. You'll find your new uniform in your office when you get back here in the morning. Until then, have a pleasant evening, Sonic." Keller says before opening his office door.**

**"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate this and you will not regret it." Sonic says before leaving the office.**

**Just as Sonic is leaving the office, Georgie is passing by and enters Keller's office as his superior is picking up his coat. **

**"Georgie, you're still here?" Keller asks.**

**"Yes, sir. I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to press on about the case as much as I did, I just…I just thought it was part of the job, you know…" Georgie explains.**

**"Hey, don't apologize about it. I know what it is like. The important thing is that your mind works the way it does. It is very essential to have a mind like yours, you just have to know when to let cases like that take a back seat when you have very little to go on with them." Keller replies, placing his hand on Georgie's shoulder.**

**"Yes, sir. I understand that." Georgie says.**

**"By the way, I've promoted Sonic to Special Operations Officer. He's proven to be capable after the bank robbery today." Keller says.**

**"You're right about that. Most early police officers never think like that during their first robbery. It's especially astonishing considering he really doesn't have any prior police work on his record. In fact…" Georgie says, stroking his chin.**

**"In fact…what?" Keller asks.**

**"In fact, Sonic doesn't really have a record at all. Aside from his name and date of birth, there's not much in terms of information regarding Sonic the Hedgehog; criminal record or otherwise. It is unusual." Georgie says.**

**"Come to think of it…I didn't notice much regarding his record either. I suppose it is because there wasn't anything there." Keller says.**

**"Should we be worried about that?" Georgie asks.**

**"He's on our side. As far as I am concerned…It is causing no harm. Besides, while he is with us, he will establish a record." Keller says before buttoning up his long coat.**

**"You're right, sir. Good night, I'll see you in the morning." Georgie says before leaving the office.**

**"Yes indeed. Good night, Georgie…" Keller says before locking up his office and heading to his home.**

**8:00 PM…**

**After the meeting with his superior officer, Sonic gets on his motorcycle and proceeds to the condominium. He parks just outside the door as he always did and knocks on the door softly. Amy slowly walks to the door and smiles as she opens it, happily inviting Sonic within her arms.**

**"Mmm you're back…I've missed you…" Amy says against his chest.**

**"I'm glad to be back here with you…" Sonic says, smiling as he brings his arms around her.**

**"So what made them keep you so long?" she asks him while walking him into the kitchen.**

**"You'll never believe this but…I got promoted." Sonic says, surprising her.**

**"Oh my god, Sonic that is incredible!" Amy says excitedly.**

**"I know, I was absolutely surprised by that. Not to mention absolutely happy. It means that I am doing a good job there." Sonic says as he sits down at the table.**

**"I'll make something extra nice for you to eat then…" Amy says, smiling as she begins chopping up peppers. **

**"That sounds great to me, do you need any help?" Sonic asks, standing up.**

**"Well, I believe I can cut better with your arms around me…" Amy says, smiling as he walks behind her, bringing his arms around her hips.**

**"Like this…?" Sonic whispers in her ear.**

**"Just like that…" Amy smiles and turns her head, slowly enveloping his lips with her own.**

**~ That's the end of Chapter 5. In the next chapter, the township of Emeraldberry faces a greater criminal threat and a face of Amy's past returns, to which she only has one finish in mind.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Special Notice:**** Sexual Scene Alert! Also, Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year to all of my readers and fans! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The Bushel of Thorns and Withered Petals**

**9:00 PM…**

**Amy finishes chopping up vegetables as Sonic boils long thin noodles in a separate pot. It is an experience that Amy has not had before: being assisted in the kitchen by a man. She enjoys the idea of Sonic doing many different things with her and yet the nature of the experience exciting her also gives her much for thought.**

**"I've never felt like this before…I've never felt like being with a man could be this enjoyable…Sonic truly is something special to me…is that what it feels like? To know deep within that there is someone that you…that I can truly love…?" Amy muses to herself as she takes the chopped vegetables and begins to sauté them.**

**"Noodles are all set here, Amy. Need anything else prepared?" Sonic asks, bringing the noodles' hot water through a strainer and placing them into a bowl.**

**"Ah yes, take out the chicken broth and the ginger root please. I'll add those and it'll be completed." Amy says with a smile, observing Sonic taking out the items she requested.**

**"At any other time, if I was with someone…I would've killed them by now. They would have lost any and all value to their lives and I would've just killed them… But Sonic, he is…he is intoxicating to me. I cannot see myself enjoying life without him now…" she muses to herself before applying the prepared chicken broth and ginger root to the mixture.**

**"And tada, my homemade chicken stir-fry is complete." Amy says, smiling as she feels Sonic's lips against her cheek.**

**"It smells divine…but not as divine as you." Sonic says, giggling as she prods at his sides.**

**"Oh you…" she replies before setting a plate for him.**

**Meanwhile, at the port section of Emeraldberry Township, a lone stretch of vehicles drives along the wooden pier. The line of vehicles consists of a black limousine, and two smaller black cars. As they approach a seemingly-abandoned warehouse building, the front doors of the wide two-floor building open up and allow the vehicles inside. After parking, a pair of bears dressed in black suits approach the limousine and open the door, standing aside as a large individual steps out.**

**"So this is the place, huh? It should do just fine…" the individual says, dropping ash from a smoked cigar onto the stone floor.**

**"Yes, boss. It's just as you asked: a building that hasn't been used in a long time and a building that, according to our sources within the department, is not on the radar of local law enforcement." One of the men replies.**

**"Plus it is right here at the drop off point for our merchandise. It appeared to be the best place to resume our operation." The second of the men speaks as more of them enter the building.**

**"Well, what are you lazy bastards waiting for? Get this place together until our first shipment comes in. The rest of you, get the office set up on the second floor. Get our electricians up here so we can get power restored." The boss individual speaks before proceeding up the nearby stairs to the second floor.**

**"Yes, Boss. You heard the Boss, get to work!" the men shout before scrambling around; sweeping, mopping and placing in a menagerie of items in order to give the building a more comfortable and business-like appearance on the interior. **

**On the second floor, the leading individual takes a seat in a large black cushioned seat as his men push in a large multi-drawer desk and small couches along the wall. The windows are polished, the floor is wiped, and some boxes are brought up as well.**

**"We're all set now, Boss. So what is the next step?" one of the men asks, placing a broom against the wall.**

**"We wait until the ship comes in and we wait until we hear word from our dear friend in the department. Once we have all the specifics…we can begin our goods operation once again." The Boss speaks, placing his feet atop the desk in front of his desk.**

**"Soon, this town will be under the control of The Family, just like the rest of them…" the second of the men speaks.**

**9:45 PM…**

**Sonic and Amy have finished eating the homemade dinner and are relaxing on the couch in front of the television while looking at a story on the news channel. As Amy lies comfortably against Sonic's chest, he slowly runs his fingers against her lower back.**

**"Ah your hands feel so good…" Amy whispers.**

**"I'm glad you are enjoying them…" Sonic says, smiling as he feels her body warming up.**

**"I'm enjoying a lot about you…" Amy whispers, smiling as she moves her face closer to his.**

**Slowly she cups Sonic's head in both of her hands and takes in his lips with her own. With soft moans, she glides her hot tongue against his inside of their mouths; their bodies separated by only a very thin space between their necks. Sonic closes his eyes and wraps his arms around her body, feeling her tongue making a slippery grip against his tongue. Just as they become enveloped within the comfort of their closed world, the sound of the phone ringing makes a disappointing moan escape from Amy's mouth.**

**"Mmm damn it…I'm going to put this thing on silent next time I'm "busy"…" Amy whispers, winking as she turns on her Bluetooth.**

**"Hehe might not be a bad idea…" Sonic says, sitting up as Amy sits up on the couch.**

**"Hello? Oh is that so? Excuse me a minute…" Amy says, speaking softly before standing up and walking into the kitchen. "This had best be important…"**

**"It has been a long time, Miss Rose. How about we meet up for old time's sake and to discuss business of course…" the voice on the other end speaks.**

**"Hmm very well, I will be there shortly. Just give me the location." Amy replies, straightening out her sweater and tightening the belt around her tight jeans.**

**"We've sent directions to your GPS system in your car. Talk to you there." The voice replies before hanging up.**

**"Ugh…All right then…" Amy says before walking back to Sonic and kissing him once again before whispering "I've got to run an errand for a bit…but I don't want you moving from this spot. I want to jump at you once I get back…" she says while staring into his eyes.**

**"I won't move an inch…" Sonic says, mesmerized by her deep stare and by the sweet taste of her lips.**

**"Mmm you had better not…I'm so hungry for you…This won't take long, I promise…" she whispers before sucking against his lips once more. Afterwards, she picks up her long coat and winks to him as she steps out of the house. **

**Amy starts up her car and checks the GPS as it receives an update of information from the individual that sent it to her. She drives from the condominium and down the streets highlighted by the GPS until she finds herself driving along a wooden pier.**

**"Of all places to set themselves up…" Amy says to herself before parking the car just behind a stack of large shipping containers. She walks up towards the building with low light coming from the second floor. As she approaches the door, she is stopped by a tall brown bear wearing a black suit.**

**"Hey little missy, you can't just….Ooomph!" the male bear groans until he drops to his knees from a heavy blow from Amy's foot into his stomach.**

**"Get out of my way…" she whispers before entering the building, observing as the other men in suits inside turn to her and stare at the floor immediately.**

**"Ah it appears you know how to make an entrance, just as you always have, Miss Rose…" a voice speaks from the stairs until an individual walks down.**

**"And you know how to have bad timing as always." Amy says, pouting with her hands at her hips as she approaches the boss of the group. "It has been a long time, Bertucien." Amy says.**

**"Indeed it has, Miss Rose. It goes without question that you have been missed by The Family." Bertucien speaks, a large male pigeon with a black beak, white and black feathers covering his body, golden rings around his talons, a black suit with a fedora as an outfit and several rings on his feathers on his wings.**

**"Well your activities have been good for making things interesting…But what are you doing here in the Emeraldberry Township area?" She asks, sitting against one of the soft chairs.**

**"We were in need of a new shipping route for our goods. This place is perfect, considering the quietness of the area and the lacking of patrols in the waterways." Bertucien explains.**

**"Hmm I see…Well, it is probably just as well that you called me here. I need to discuss a business arrangement with you, regarding a certain someone in the department." Amy says.**

**"Yes, will he be arriving tonight as planned?" Bertucien asks, folding his feathers together.**

**"Yes, I have made certain to remind him to present himself respectfully when he makes his proposition with you. However, regardless of his demeanor, you make the deal happen. Understand?" Amy says.**

**"Absolutely, Miss Rose. You need not worry about that." He replies to her, a nervous shake in his feathers as she looks in his direction.**

**"Good. You can take care of your business, whatever that may be in terms of your shipping operation or whatever else you have in mind, but do not cause too much of a ruckus in town. Most importantly, do not allow any of your people to make mistakes…You know how I feel about mistakes." Amy says, settling her handbag on her lap.**

**"I understand, Miss Rose. Trust me, The Family has everything under control. You just worry about keeping yourself happy and we'll take care of everything else." Bertucien says.**

**"Very well…and right on time." Amy says before turning to see a pair of brown bears escorting an individual into the building. "Good that you arrived, Keller."**

**"Thank you, Miss Rose. And thank you for allowing me to meet with you, Boss of the Family." Keller says, removing his hat.**

**"Excellent that you've arrived, friend of the department. Just as the arrangement we settled through written correspondence, we are given the free reign to initiate our illegal shipping goods operation here in Emeraldberry Township. In exchange for your cooperation, we will enlist the aid of some less-than-necessary criminals within the area to get some crimes going so that your reputation continues to grow until…" Bertucien explains.**

**"Until you become the Commissioner of not only the Emeraldberry Township Police Department, but of the country's law enforcement department in general." Amy finishes the explanation. **

**"Correct. I will keep my men running in circles to deal with these lesser criminal cases while you bring in your goods and sell them without any attention from my men. If this works out well, we all get what we want." Keller says, extending his hand.**

**"Indeed. And most importantly, Miss Rose remains untouchable by law enforcement…Not that it would be possible for her to be caught anyway." Bertucien says.**

**"Yes, I have already done my part in that…with a few loose ends to take care of but I will make sure those are taken care of." Keller says. **

**"Well while you two work out the remaining parts of your arrangement, I will return home to my boyfriend. Try to behave yourselves…" Amy says before getting up and leaving the warehouse building.**

**"So tell me…why are you afraid of her? You're a famous criminal group beyond this township and you're afraid of one woman…?" Keller asks.**

**"You don't know Miss Rose like we do, Mr. Keller. Miss Rose is one, if not the most dangerous woman in this country; possibly even in this world. She is a criminal mastermind that is not only efficient but deadly. It isn't just men that she kills and it isn't just with weapons or poisons that she kills with…" Bertucien explains, his men quivering as he speaks about her.**

**"Is that so…?" Keller says, feeling unnerved by the comments.**

**"Indeed. Miss Rose is a proficient killer when she needs to be, which is a face that only her victims see before their end time comes. She could and will kill every last one of us if we fail our parts…and that includes you as well." Bertucien explains. **

**"I know…I know without question that if she wanted to, she could kill me. That is why…I must do everything in my power to make sure everything goes correctly." Keller says.**

**"Now you understand why we, The Family, respect Miss Rose to a great degree. We know when we are in danger, and at any time…Miss Rose is a danger to us." Bertucien says before sitting back in his seat. "Well, with that taken care of, let us discuss business…"**

**10:30 AM…**

**Amy slowly awakens from a pleasant evening's sleep, feeling Sonic's arms around her from behind her body. She smiles and slowly kisses the top of his hand before she sits up in bed and turns on her laptop computer. As she begins filing information for an upcoming case in the courthouse, she comes across a name within one of the cases set to be represented this morning.**

**"Hmm, now this is a name I had never expected to see or hear again…" she says, noticing Sonic gently stirring awake.**

**"Mmm good morning, Amy…are you hungry?" Sonic says, rubbing his eyes gently as he gets up.**

**"Oh no, you don't…" Amy says, giggling as she pulls him on top of her in a tender embrace, taking his lips with hers. "Mmm that's better…and don't you move, I'll fix up breakfast for us shortly…I'm just checking over some files for a court case this morning." Amy says.**

**"Oh yeah…? Anything strike your attention?" Sonic asks, sitting beside her.**

**"Indeed. An ex-lover of mine, of sorts. His name is Richard Maximus." Amy says, highlighting the name on the case file on the screen.**

**"Richard Maximus…That name sounds familiar." Sonic says, stroking his chin. **

**"It should…Maximus Real Estate. He's well-known within the real estate business and I had dated him for a few months before I met my husband. Let's just say he wasn't nearly as much of an interesting person than what he put forth to the public… It appears he is going through a divorce process today. Since you aren't on active duty right now, how about you accompany me to the courthouse?" Amy says, removing her bed clothing.**

**"That sounds interesting. I can meet this guy face-to-face and you can reconnect with an old flame. Should make for an interesting afternoon." Sonic says, smiling as she smiles back to him.**

**"My thoughts exactly…" Amy says before she walks into the bathroom.**

**12:30 PM – Emeraldberry Township Criminal Justice Courthouse**

**Amy and Sonic arrive at the Emeraldberry Township courthouse after washing up and dressing properly for the occasion. Sonic is dressed in a black suit with a white shirt under the blazer, a black tie and a pair of black shoes. Amy is dressed in a white power suit with a light pink blouse beneath the blazer, white heels and a pearl necklace around her neck to match the pearl earrings on her ears. They both walk up the stairs to the tall courthouse and enter, observing the large crowd waiting to get inside.**

**"Wow, must be quite an important case…" Sonic says.**

**"Not really. Call it a media circus, if you will. Right this way." Amy says, holding onto Sonic's hand as she leads him into the court room.**

**"Hold on, who is this?" the bailiff asks Amy.**

**"Relax, this is Sonic. He is an off-duty special operations officer of the ETPD. Most importantly, he's with me." Amy says with a wink, observing as the bailiff allows them entry.**

**"It's good to see that you're highly respected around here." Sonic says. **

**"Absolutely…Ah here are good seats right here." Amy says, directing Sonic to a row of seats near the front of the courtroom.**

**Shortly afterwards, the plaintiff and defendant enter the courtroom as well as several other people and the ones serving as the jury. The defendant is Richard Maximus, a slick dark-blue porcupine with a white mullet, a black suit with a red tie, long pointed quills sticking out of the suit and golden cuff links for his suit. The plaintiff is his current wife, Roxana Maximus; a light-red porcupine with a white blazer and skirt, long red hair reaching her back, white stockings and matching heels and a small handbag in her hand.**

**The judge soon enters and takes his seat at the front of the courtroom, prompting everyone inside to stand up and await the time to sit back down. **

**"Court is now in session, you may all be seated. Now then, this is Maximus V. Maximus. Mr. Maximus, you are being represented by…" the judge says, prompting everyone to sit back down.**

**"My lawyer, Your Honor. Glen Barracuda. He should be in shortly." Richard says, turning to his lawyer in a large water tank being wheeled inside the room.**

**Glen Barracuda is a large fish with black and yellow scales along his body, a yellow suit covering his body as well as a bright yellow mullet over his head. His eyes are a deep silver color with black pupils and in front of him is a black briefcase. The security officers push in the tank and position him next to Richard.**

**"Thank you, Your Honor. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury and everyone else here, my client Richard Maximus stands accused of not fulfilling his obligations as not only a committed husband but as a committed father. I am, of course, here to convince you that these allegations against my client are not only malicious in nature but purely for the expense of the woman accusing him of his adulterous ways." Glen says, opening his briefcase with his mouth.**

**"Your Honor, my husband is nothing short of a lying, cheating scumbag. He cares not for me nor our two year old little boy. He only cares about feeding his addictions with the money he gets from his real estate business." Roxana explains.**

**"Have you any evidence to support these claims, Mrs. Maximus?" the judge asks.**

**"Yes, Your Honor. I have with me signed affidavits of witnesses to all of the places in which he has spent money that was meant to be spent on child support. These places include several dance clubs and stripper clubs which I can only assume he used to gain his sick pleasures. I have witnesses that are willing to testify against my husband to his adulterous actions." Roxana says.**

**"Does the defendant have anything to say?" the judge asks amidst the murmurs of the courtroom.**

**"Yes I do, Your Honor. My wife's so-called affidavits are nothing short of documentation that she has fashioned herself in order to look official. Granted, they fooled my eyes as well but a trained eye in the language of the law will clearly be able to tell that they are fake. In addition to this, the witnesses that my wife claims can testify against me are not present in this courtroom, as you can see. We have heard no testimony from these witnesses since the trial had started. Who is to say they are real as well?" Richard says, horrifying his wife.**

**"They are not here because you threatened their lives, Richard! You threatened them into not coming here to testify, but your threats did nothing to stop them from writing and signing these statements." Roxana says.**

**"Order! Order in the court! Mrs. Maximus, please do not speak unless it is your turn. And as for you, Mr. Maximus, how do you know these documents are not real?" the judge says, slamming his gavel on the podium. **

**"Your Honor, I have presented the aforementioned affidavits to a legal colleague of mine who proved to me that they are falsified documents." Richard says.**

**"Well, let us allow our own professional to take a look. If they are truly fake, then the truth shall be revealed." The judge says as the security officers pick up the documents and gives them to Amy.**

**Slowly Amy looks through the written statements, with Sonic occasionally glancing at them as well, until she puts on her reading glasses. After a few minutes, she returns the papers to the security officers and stands up.**

**"Your Honor, with my expertise and review of the documentation presented to me, the documents that Mrs. Maximus is presenting as evidence are not falsified. They are written correctly and the language is written in a fashion that is unique to each individual. They are true statements of witnesses." Amy says, filling the courtroom with a surprised gasp.**

**"Thank you, Miss Rose. The court will now go to recess for the next hour. I ask that everyone return to the courtroom within the hour in order for the verdict to be made." The judge says, slamming his gavel before everyone begins to step outside the courtroom.**

**As Amy picks up her briefcase, she smiles to Sonic as Richard slowly approaches them. With a quick glance between them, Richard quickly realizes who Amy is and a sly grin comes across his face as he stands before them.**

**"Well well well, it has been a long time, Miss Rose. I am certain that you remember me…" Richard says.**

**"Of course I remember you, Richard. It appears you've been busy lately…" Amy says with a look of disgust on her face as he attempts to kiss her hand until she pulls it away.**

**"But of course, I have to remain busy…and who do we have here? I don't believe I've seen you before." Richard says, looking to Sonic.**

**"This is my new boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a special operations police officer. So you had best be on your best behavior." Amy says, bringing one of her arms around Sonic's arm as he shakes his hand.**

**"I've heard a little bit about you from Miss Rose, it is a pleasure to meet you." Sonic says.**

**"Hmm appears her interests sway relatively widely these days. Of course, you should know how crazy Miss Rose used to be about me…" Richard says, causing Amy to roll her eyes.**

**"Oh yes…Crazy bored, you mean…" Amy says, causing Sonic to chuckle as she recalls the relationship between them.**

**Several Months Prior to Amy's Meeting with Charles…**

**Before meeting her fourth husband-to-be Charles H. Slyfox, Amy had lived within a Center City apartment building. As she begins a standard workout routine, she realizes that she is missing a bottle of water. Halfway into her workout, the intensity begins to grow and she comes to a stop.**

**"Whew…This is getting intense…I'll take a quick jog to the mini-market to get a bottle of Azure." Amy says before stepping out of her apartment in a white tank top and tight pair of pink capris. She ties her workout shoes before beginning her jog.**

**As she approaches the mini-market just down the street of her apartment, she enters and spots a man eyeing some magazines along a long rack. It is Richard Maximus, in a bright red suit with brown dress shoes and slick porcupine quills. He picks up several different female model magazines and begins looking through them, despite the sign posted on the rack reading "Do Not Preview Without Permission or Intent to Purchase". After looking at them, he puts them down unevenly and proceeds down the aisle until he spots Amy.**

**"Well well well, I don't think I've ever seen quite a cutie like yourself before." Richard says.**

**"It isn't often that someone like you comes around this kind of place. Was the supermarket too crowded?" Amy says slyly, yet the response she receives isn't what she expected.**

**"Ah spunky too…You are my kind of woman. Allow me to introduce myself, though my face should be more than sufficient if you're familiar with Mega Estates Magazine." Richard says, winking to her.**

**"I knew that face seemed uncomforting for a reason…You're Richard Maximus, the real estate mogul of Maximus Real Estate." Amy says.**

**"That's right. So now you realize what an honor it is that I am asking you to go out with me this evening." Richard says with a sly smirk.**

**"Oh wow, such an honor. Fine, it can't be much worse than torture." Amy says with her hands at her hips as she walks to the aisle for bottled beverages, giving Richard an easy glance at her finely-toned butt.**

**Amy's belief in how the evening would go couldn't be more accurate: during the course of the "date", Richard continuously spoke about his financial status and importance in the real estate business, his supposedly impressive "full package", and his attractiveness to women across the country. What he didn't tell her was that he had already been married to another woman over the course of several years prior to his meeting with Amy, a fact that would come back to bite him later.**

**"So anyway, I am incredibly wealthy and a great figurehead within the real estate business. Is that not impressive?" Richard says.**

**"I suppose so…" Amy says, bored as she fiddles with the fancy dinner that Richard had paid for without asking her if it was what she wanted.**

**"You'll never have a meal like this again in your lifetime unless you stick with me, so you should count yourself pretty lucky." Richard says with a smirk, speaking as he chews his food.**

**"Oh yes, I am just bursting with joy…" Amy says, rolling her eyes and hoping the evening comes to a close.**

**After the less-than-stellar dinner, Richard invites Amy back to his place for the evening. Wanting the evening to be over already, Amy simply agrees and as they approach the house; Richard panics. He spots the car of his own wife just outside along the sidewalk of his large home while he parks his car behind it.**

**"Oh shit, she's back already…" Richard thinks to himself before turning to Amy. "Ah my apologies, Miss Rose, something else has come up. I'll take you home now." He says before driving Amy to her apartment.**

**"Thank god…" she says to herself before stepping out of the car. "Thanks for the dinner." **

**"Oh no, thank you…I'll see you around sometime soon, I suspect." Richard says before driving off.**

**"I'm going to regret giving him my number, I'm sure…" Amy says, shaking her head before entering her apartment.**

**Over the course of several months, Richard continues to attempt to become closer to Amy, but to no avail. Any attempts at further dating are met with a swift "No" and despite Amy not really knowing that the first evening's events ended due to his wife, she has a feeling that he is hiding something. Finally, he approaches her apartment with the intent to present himself as the best alternative for her. However, by this time Amy is already being courted by Charles H. Slyfox in Emeraldberry Township and no longer lives at the apartment. That would be the last time he would see or hear from Amy up until…**

**Present Day…**

**This point, during the recess of the divorce trial between the Maximus couple. Following the explanation, Sonic cannot help but snicker at the story; with Amy laughing softly after remembering the ridiculous nature of the story. Richard cannot help but feel foolish after having such business put forward.**

**"And that's the basic story of how "crazy" I was for this man, and by crazy I mean crazy bored. So much so that I moved myself in the hopes of never seeing him again." Amy says.**

**"Wow, looks like you really are just a popular real estate agent, not much else." Sonic says, covering his laughter.**

**"I am more powerful than you both even realize, but trust in this: this lawsuit will come into my favor. I will be leaving my wife and when I do, you will come to my side without question…" Richard says, his eyes on Amy.**

**"And what makes you so confident about that?" Amy asks him.**

**"Call it intuition. If there is one thing a woman loves, it is stability; particularly financial stability. You all long for the money to live life like queens, and I have that kind of money. Trust me; despite what you may think, there is no resisting me…" Richard says, his fingers reaching to Amy's chin until Sonic takes hold of his wrist. "What the…?"**

**"All right pal, just move it along. We may be in a courtroom but trust me… I'd have no trouble knocking you out right here…in front of the judge. He probably would allow it anyway, considering your personality. So just move it along until the recess is over." Sonic says, his voice low.**

**"Ooohh Sonic…" Amy says, almost purring to the tone of his voice.**

**"Hmm fair enough…" Richard says, sitting back down as the remainder of the court attendants return to their seats.**

**The judge takes his seat back at his chair and the jury once again fills out the seats they are assigned to. Amy and Sonic take their seats at the front of the courtroom again, with Amy anxiously holding onto Sonic's hand; surprising the hedgehog. Once the plaintiff and her lawyer return, the judge brings the hammer down once again to settle the emotionally-charged room.**

**"Order, please! I will have order! Now then, this continues the case of Maximus V. Maximus. Mr. Maximus, you may proceed." The judge says.**

**"Thank you, Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury. I stand by my statement that my wife is doing this not out of some sort of justice for my behavior or for the continued growth of our child. No, I contend that this is merely her attempt to get what all women want: money. My wife wants my money for herself, not for her well-being or my child, but to fund a lavish lifestyle that she has not worked for. That ends my statement, Your Honor." Richard says before sitting down.**

**"Mrs. Maximus, your statement please." The judge says.**

**"Yes, Your Honor. I do not know what silly notions my husband is asserting about me but I have nothing but my child's well-being to be concerned with. I only want my husband to act like a husband and if he is unable to do so, then he can leave the marriage so long as he pays for the well-being of myself and my child." Roxana says.**

**"Very well then. Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asks.**

**"We have, Your Honor. We find the defendant, Richard Maximus, based on the information presented before us, guilty of incompetent fatherhood and slander against his spouse." The jury speaks, surprising Richard.**

**"What!? Are you kidding me!?" Richard shouts out.**

**"Easy, man, easy…I've still one more play to rule out." Glen says softly before turning to the judge. "Your Honor, might I make one final statement on my client's behalf?" **

**"You may proceed." The judge says.**

**"What could he be up to now…?" Amy asks quietly.**

**"Your Honor, a lot has been said during the course of this case. My client has been portrayed as an adulterous monster who would sooner spend money on himself than his wife and child. However, I would like put one last proclamation forward before this comes to a close. My client's opponent, his wife namely, is no saint herself." Glen says, surprising the courtroom attendants.**

**"What is this you're trying to say…?" Roxana asks, prompting a grin from Richard.**

**"Your Honor, my client is no good fellow by any means, however, before we all demonize him for his faults, I would like you all to listen to this audio recording captured not too long ago. This audio is not for children so I ask that all parents cover their children's ears." Glen says, observing the parents doing as he requested before producing a small audio playback device.**

**"If he doesn't want children hearing it, it can't be anything good…" Sonic whispers.**

**"Definitely not…" Amy says as Glen presses the Play button on the device.**

**Suddenly the courtroom echoes with the sound of the audio recorded on the tape within the device. The voices speaking are that of several different male voices and the voice of Roxana speaking to them.**

**"Oh yeah baby… Are you getting wet for me…?" one of the male voices speaks.**

**"Oh god yes I am… Keep stroking it… Oh I can feel it…" Roxana's voice speaks, surprising the courtroom attendants as well as Roxana herself.**

**"How did you…!? How could you have…!?" Roxana shouts, covering her mouth to avoid screaming any louder than she was.**

**"Yes yes, keep telling me how horny you are…I'm getting closer…" the second male voice speaks.**

**"You're making me so wet…I wish I could feel you coming into me…It'd feel so good to have you treating me like a slut…" Roxana's voice speaks out once again, along with the sound of wet movement.**

**"Oh my god…" Amy says, her hold of Sonic's hand tightening underneath the table they're sitting at.**

**The recording goes on for several minutes until it finally stops, with the result being a very shocked and equally disturbed courtroom. Even Glen wipes his forehead from hearing such a recording for the full length before finally speaking again.**

**"Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, what you have just heard was one of a few recordings of Mrs. Maximus performing sexual services by phone as part of a side business that she began several weeks ago. It goes without saying that such content is disturbing at best but it is solid proof that Mrs. Maximus is of no pure innocence herself. Can we really believe the word of such a woman as this? I ask you that." Glen says.**

**"Mrs. Maximus, have you anything to say in your defense?" The judge asks, wiping the sweat from his forehead.**

**"Yes, Your Honor…It is true, I have been doing this sort of business on the side…but only because my part in the real estate business alongside my husband is faltering without business. He has taken upon himself to make any property I sell virtually inferior to what he sells and I have not been able to make as much money as I would like for my child and myself. So I did what any mother would do…I made a sacrifice for my child: a respectable position within society to keep my child well-fed and clothed." Roxana says.**

**"Your Honor, you cannot truly condone such behavior, even as a desperate measure. The fact is, this is not about the child; this is about money. I refuse to give even a cent to my soon-to-be ex-wife knowing what she is likely to be doing with it will have nothing to do with our child. For all I know and for all any of you know, she could be plotting to use the money to further her sexual escapades!" Richard says.**

**"Mr. Maximus, that is another unrequested outburst. One more and you will be lead from this courtroom in handcuffs. Have I made myself clear?" The judge asks.**

**"Yes, Your Honor…" Richard says, gritting his teeth.**

**"Now then, Mrs. Maximus, it is clear that you have fallen on hard times in order to take care of yourself and your child. However, in order to be a proper parent, I will have to ask that this side business of yours be put to an end immediately." The judge says.**

**"Yes, Your Honor, I understand…" Roxana says, wiping the tears from her eyes.**

**"Does the jury have a change in their verdict?" The judge asks.**

**"Our verdict stands, Your Honor. The defendant is still guilty of all charges." The jury says.**

**"As I expected. I rule in favor of the plaintiff, Mrs. Maximus and order the defendant, Mr. Maximus, to grant the defendant 75% of his assets as well as a sum of two million rings. The divorce will proceed as requested. Court is adjourned." The judge says, slamming his gavel down.**

**"Son of a bitch! You've got to be kidding me! You're allowing that slut to have my assets?! I won't allow it!" Richard shouts as he snaps, reaching over to the other table until security keeps him steady.**

**"That is quite enough. Your outbursts have now added a five-year sentence to your punishment, with a ten year probation period." The judge says. **

**"Don't worry Richard; there is still the other plan." Glen says, whispering to Richard before turning to the judge. "Your Honor, before such action is made, I would like to present a deal. My client has agrees to plead guilty to the charges against him and of course give his wife what she deserves, in exchange for no prison time and the division of his assets to be dropped to at least 60%." Glen says.**

**"There's no way that such a deal would be taken just for a guilty plea…" Amy says softly.**

**"Here's hoping as such…" Sonic says.**

**"Hmm…and he is in agreement to such terms?" The judge asks.**

**"Yes, Your Honor…I am in agreement…" Richard says.**

**"Very well, the terms are agreed. Court is now adjourned." The judge says, finally letting the court attendants leave, many in shock and others displeased with the outcome.**

**"I can't believe you got me such a deal like that…" Richard says, walking out of the courtroom as his wife walks out behind him, avoiding eye contact with him.**

**"It helps when you know the judge as well as I do. When I make a deal, it's a fair deal; regardless as to who comes out on top. You still have quite a bit to pay to your wife, however." Glen says as his tank is carried into the limousine that Richard is stepping into.**

**"There's nothing to be concerned about that. I've already got that figured out…" Richard says as the limo takes off.**

**"What do you have in mind? I doubt you can get a deal better than that." Glen says.**

**"Oh it has nothing to do with a deal with the courts…You see, I have one ace up my sleeve. A discovery of my own that I found regarding another of my wife's extra-marital activities." Richard says, brushing his quills back.**

**"Is that so? Why not mention it during the case?" Glen asks.**

**"I needed this divorce to happen so I can start over. My bitch of a wife can walk away feeling like she's won but in the end, I will be the winner like always. It turns out that my wife's been having an affair with one of my drivers and I caught them in the act not too long ago. I said nothing to my wife of course, but I did confront the driver." Richard says, leaning back and drinking from a glass of wine.**

**"Really? So then how does that help you now?" Glen asks.**

**"Simple, Glen. The driver happens to live in a property that he is renting from me. At any time I can pull the plug on his rent agreement and he and his family can become homeless. I presented him with this scenario and would you believe the son of a bitch dropped to his knees, pleading with me not to do such a thing to him? It was a simple way to get what I need." Richard says, grinning lowly.**

**"What you need huh…?" Glen asks, now more intrigued.**

**"Yes. In exchange for maintaining his job and his place in the property he lives in, he is going to do a little job for me. He is going to make sure my wife is treated the way she should be…" Richard says lowly.**

**"Sounds quite…malicious. However, it isn't my concern. You just give me what you owe me and you've nothing to worry about from me." Glen says. **

**"That is why I like you, Glen. You're all business…You understand what it takes to make it in this world." Richard says, giving Glen's tank some wine mixed with the water.**

**"So then what will you do afterwards…?" Glen asks, sipping the flowing wine.**

**"With my wife soon out of my way, I can pursue something much…much better. An acquaintance of mine was in the courtroom today. Let's just say that I have some rekindling in mind." Richard says as the limo disappears down the street.**

**Back in front of the courtroom, Roxana gets into the limo being driven by her apparent driving lover, Toro; a dark-green fox with piercing red eyes, a strong build, a black suit with a hat and white gloves, a long bushy tail and whiskers near his nose.**

**"Ready to go home, Roxana…?" Toro asks as she embraces him.**

**"I'm more than ready…Soon I'll be able to put this all behind me…" Roxana says, stepping into the limo and sitting beside her two year old son sitting in a special seat. She kisses his forehead and smiles before the limo starts up.**

**2:00 PM…**

**As Toro drives Roxana and her child towards their home, he appears distracted at the wheel of the limousine. He closes his eyes as his hands tense up against the steering wheel, recalling a conversation he had with Richard just the day before the court case occurred.**

**"Damn it…why did it have to come to this…" Toro says quietly to himself.**

**Earlier...**

**"You son of a bitch, you thought that I wouldn't find out…? Did you really think that you would get away with such an affront to me?!" Richard shouts, looking down at Toro; who is on his hands and knees.**

**"I'm sorry, Sir, I…I wasn't thinking clearly! She was…she was clearly wanting me and I couldn't…I couldn't refuse her…" Toro says, shaking slightly.**

**"Bah I don't care about that…however, I may just spare you from going back to being the homeless scum you were before I hired you and your family will be spared as well..." Richard says.**

**"What do you mean, Sir…?" Toro asks, looking up ever so slightly.**

**"Listen very carefully, Toro… My wife and I are going to be divorced very soon and she believes that she is going to walk away with a substantial degree of my assets. I have no plans to give her shit and what's more, I plan to give that slut exactly what she wants: to be treated like a whore. And you're going to make sure that happens." Richard says.**

**"I don't understand…" Toro says, slowly standing up.**

**"It is all business, Toro. You do this job for me and you keep your job, as well as your home for you and your family. If you choose not to, you and your family will be evicted from your home immediately. What is your choice?" Richard says, crossing his arms.**

**"Wh…I…What would you have me do…?" Toro asks.**

**"Simple. After the trial is complete, if things do not go well then I will send you a message on your beeper. It will read "GO". When you receive that, you will drive my wife to the location marked on the GPS system in Little Hedges, just outside of the jurisdiction of the Emeraldberry Township Police Department. There, you will park the car in the indicated location and allow my…associates to take my wife and the little bastard. You will leave immediately after they've taken her." Richard says.**

**"What will they do to her…?" Toro asks nervously.**

**"That is no longer of your concern, you little twit. If you screw this up, you'll have a lot more than being homeless to be concerned about, do you understand me?!" Richard says.**

**"Ye…Yes Sir…I understand Sir…" Toro says, gulping loudly as he takes in what he is instructed to do.**

**Present Time…**

**The limo approaches the home where the Maximus family lives until Toro drives straight past it slowly. Roxana is immediately confused by the action, watching as the house disappears behind them.**

**"Toro, where are you going? The house was right there." Roxana asks.**

**"I just needed to run an errand nearby, Mrs. Maximus. It won't take long, I promise." Toro says before continuing to drive.**

**"Oh, all right then…" Roxana says, relaxing in her seat.**

**The car soon approaches the small neighborhood of Little Hedges, a neighborhood known for its well-trimmed and shaped hedges which make up the outer walls and gates of the neighborhood. The citizens of this small neighborhood range from the elderly and children to some criminals looking for a fresh start. The home that Toro is approaching is home to some less than reputable individuals on the wrong end of the law. However, they are also associates of Richard, who makes certain the property comes under no suspicion as long as they pay the rent to him and complete whichever jobs he asks of them. This is no different than the other jobs he has asked of them: the plan to be executed against his wife.**

**Toro slows the limo down before it gets too close to the location listed on the GPS and turns to look back at Roxana playing with her son. A great pain hits his heart as he feels the immense guilt of setting up his lover and her child for whatever evil Richard has set up. At the same time, he knows that if he doesn't go through with it, every last one of them; including his family, will be killed. With a heavy heart, he turns to Roxana and wipes the tears from his eyes.**

**"We…we're here, Mrs. Maximus. I'll be but a minute…" Toro says; his voice quivering as he sees the door of the house opening.**

**"Not a problem, Toro. But please, just call me Roxana." She says, smiling to him.**

**The smile causes the tears to fall from his eyes as his hand moves slowly to the door-unlocking button on the side of the door. Before he can press the button, he closes his eyes and shakes his head. **

**"No…No I can't do it…" Toro says but before he can start up the limo again to flee, several men come running up to it. "Oh no, no no no! Roxana, don't open the door no matter what!"**

**"Toro…!? What's going on!?" Roxana asks as the men begin pounding their hands against the window. **

**One of them smashes the window open with a hammer and the others follow suit, using the chaos to unlock the doors and quickly pull Roxana and her child from the back seat of the limousine.**

**"No! What's going on here!? Toro! Toro!" Roxana shouts as the men drag her towards the house.**

**"No, stop this please!" Toro shouts, only to see a gun pointed towards his head.**

**"The boss doesn't accept traitors. You'll be with her real soon, after we have our fun with her." One of the men says before firing a bullet right into Toro's head.**

**The body of the limo driver falls to the ground just outside of the limousine, much to Roxana's horror. The men bring her and her child inside the house before locking up the door immediately.**

**"What do you want…? Please, don't harm my child…" Roxana pleads with the men.**

**"Oh do not worry, we have no plans to harm the little child…and provided you do as you're told, you will make it out of this alive." One of the men says to her.**

**"Alive? The boss told us to kill her and the child." A second man whispers.**

**"She don't gotta know that…" A third man whispers before turning back to Roxana. "Now then, let's have ourselves a good time, boys. It's not often we get such a fresh package."**

**"No…no! Please, don't do this! No!" Roxana shouts as they crowd onto her, leaving the child to sit and watch in horror on the nearby couch.**

**The three men rip her clothing apart from her and take turns raping her in the middle of the room. Her pained shouts for help and muffled groans echo in the room as her body is forced into painful positions for their amusement. She can feel her body being stretched from the inside by the men's vicious assault; her breasts being handled like toys to their hungry fingers. **

**"Please, no more…please…!" Roxana shouts, her body sweating from the intensity the men are putting her throat.**

**"Just shut your mouth and suck it!" One of the men shouts, grinning as he forces her into oral sex.**

**Roxana closes her eyes, feeling her tears streaming down her cheek as she is forced to please her captors over the course of several hours. She can feel her nipples being bitten and tugged by their fingers, her buttocks repeatedly slapped and smacked to a reddening hue, and her hair tugged roughly by their sweaty hands.**

**Her groans of pain soon give way to moans of pleasure, hearing their own moans as they grow closer to their orgasms. They begin to penetrate her even more roughly, stretching her skin to nearly tearing at it as they switch places routinely. As the pleasure gives way to pain and then pleasure once again, Roxana feels that her life is growing closer and closer to its end.**

**Her eyes look to her child, who remains unable to do anything except stare at his mother being assaulted by these men. Her tears pour down her cheeks, feeling the weight of fear overtaking her as she prays for the life of her child. Finally, the men release their immense pleasure both upon her and inside her, covering her with their fluids as they breathe heavily.**

**"Now that is what I call a good time…" one of the men says, keeping Roxana down on the floor with his foot.**

**"You…you heartless bastards…" Roxana says quietly, unable to push the man's weight from her body.**

**"Don't get too loud now, you brought this on yourself…" the second man says, grinning as he picks up the handgun.**

**"Wha…wait…what are you doing…!?" Roxana asks, panicking as he puts it to her head.**

**"Mr. Maximus instructed us to make you feel like the whore you are before we snuff your life out. Say goodbye to this life and look forward to the afterlife." The third man snickers, forcing her over her child; her body still dripping with sweat and their fluids.**

**"Please, I beg of you, don't harm my child…! Please…" Roxana pleads. **

**"Sorry, little missy. That's not what we were paid to do. We don't wanna do it but we already got paid for it." The first man says, lowering his eyes before he pulls the trigger. **

**A phone sitting on the table picks up the sound of three gunshots before all goes silent. Richard smirks as he hangs up his own phone and leans back in his seat.**

**"And that, my friend…is how you get rid of a troublesome woman." Richard says, laughing as his driver approaches Glen's office.**

**"I see…well, I thank you for the ride. I wish you luck in the future." Glen says as another man carries his tank out of the car.**

**"Thank you, Glen. Couldn't thank you enough but you will be paid in a few minutes." Richard says until his limo drives off.**

**In reality, the men had not fired a single bullet into Roxana or her child. Despite shooting Toro for almost ruining the scheme, the sight of the young child and the pleading mother had an effect on the men's resolve. They fired the shots into the ground and arranged for a ride to take the mother and her child far away in order to avoid detection from Richard. **

**"Thank you…I cannot thank you enough for this…" Roxana says, getting into a car with a towel around her naked body and her child in her arms.**

**"Good luck to you, ma'am…" the men say as the driver of the car takes her away. "All right guys, we've one more thing to do…" the first man says before they each hold a pistol to their own heads. The sounds of gunshots echo into the home before all is silent again; the bodies of the three men fall with a sickening thud, sitting in the middle of the floor and bleeding out.**

**Meanwhile, Toro's body slowly stirs as his hand reaches into the car for his phone. With his remaining energy, he picks it up and dials 9-1-1 before speaking softly "Help…me…"**

**4:45 PM…**

**As Sonic and Amy drive from the courthouse to the mini-market, Amy steps out and enters the market to pick something up. Sonic waits in the passenger seat until he hears her enter the car again with only a small brown paper bag.**

**"What'd you pick up?" Sonic asks, feeling her finger against his lips.**

**"Don't worry, you'll find out shortly…" Amy says, smiling as she drives the car straight to the condominium.**

**They arrive as the sun begins to set, parking just in front of the door before Sonic steps out first. Amy steps out of the driver's seat and slowly approaches Sonic as he stands near the front door. With a hungry smile on her face, she unlocks the door and as Sonic opens it, she slowly pushes him inside, her body pressed against his own.**

**"Whoa…Amy…?" Sonic asks, feeling her fingers clenching his blazer.**

**"I've never felt this before…I've been holding it in all day…Ever since the courthouse, I've been holding it…and I refuse to any longer…" Amy says softly.**

**"Am…Amy…?" Sonic asks, feeling her body pressing harder against him, forcing him against the wall.**

**"I believe we've spent…more than enough time…feeling each other out… I'm done playing casual…and being slow…I don't want to be the quiet girlfriend anymore." Amy whispers in his ear before pressing her lips onto his own.**

**Sonic only closes his eyes and leaves his arms steady, feeling her lash her tongue against his tongue. Her hands slowly unbutton and remove his blazer and the white shirt beneath and drop them to the floor. While keeping her body against his, Amy works her power suit off and onto the floor, unbuttoning her blouse quickly while leading Sonic to the couch; back first.**

**His body settles against the couch, his moans muffled by her lips as she continues to kiss him deeply; throwing her blouse onto the floor and setting her body onto his lap slowly. Sonic's eyes slowly gaze upon her body, just barely covered by a set of sheer white lace lingerie; which she slowly removes and playfully places on top of his head.**

**"My…my word…" Sonic manages to say as Amy breaks her lip's grasp on his to catch a breath.**

**"Mmm… Hehe you like what you see…?" Amy says, slowly standing back up onto her feet to give him a better view.**

**For the first time, Sonic views Amy in her bare glory: a voluptuous frame of a body, with a beautiful shine to her pink skin. Her breasts are a beautiful sight, with her nipples a bright shade of red and a softness comparable only to recently-purchases pillows on a bed. Her thighs are an attracting width, giving her bottom a shape that draws eyes to her when behind her, as well as a noticeable degree of muscle as a result of her exercising routines. She is an absolute beauty and Sonic cannot help but be amazed at the view.**

**"Amy you are…you are absolutely gorgeous…" Sonic says, shocked as Amy slowly walks towards him, lowering herself to her knees.**

**"You're a really good catch yourself, Sonic…" Amy whispers, finally removing his black slacks from his legs to get a full view of him.**

**Amy licks her lips with a devilish smile as she looks over Sonic's body: a body built for both strength and for speed. His upper body is built with a noticeable sculpture of muscle on his chest and on his arms, showing a hedgehog that trains his body daily. His legs show the same degree of strength, honed through repeated runs before and after every day of activity he does. Her eyes quickly look down upon his manhood, aroused and pointed directly at her. For Amy, Sonic is the full package that she never knew existed.**

**"A really really good catch…Oh I cannot hold it in any longer…!" Amy moans aloud, taking into her hands the object of her hunger: Sonic's aroused penis.**

**"Oh wo…wow, I hadn't…I hadn't been touched there before…" Sonic say, gasping softly from her grip.**

**"Oh I can already tell…" Amy whispers, smiling as she places his aroused length between her breasts, massaging it slowly as she enjoys Sonic's moans.**

**"Oh god, Amy…that feels so wonderful…" Sonic says, feeling his body growing warm from her touch.**

**"You love it…? I'm so glad you love how my tits feel…Now enjoy how they taste…" Amy says, massaging his penis for a little longer before climbing up onto his lap.**

**Slowly she brings Sonic's face between her breasts and squeezes them against his head. The warmth of her body; as well as the scent of her cherry-scented body perfume, intoxicate Sonic into a pleasurable haze as he feels her rubbing her breasts against him. His moans are muffled against her chest but her moans are not; echoing aloud within the large living room.**

**The sound is not confined to the living room however, as in the adjacent building to Amy's condominium, her neighbors can hear Amy's moaning. One of the ladies can pick up on what sort of sound it is and her face reddens with an embarrassing blush.**

**"Oh my…She must be having quite a time…" one of the older women says.**

**"Indeed so…That is the loudest I've ever heard anything coming from that building…Even when she was married, no sounds like that ever came from there…" the second older woman says.**

**"Well, I suppose it means that she's finally met someone else…" the first older woman says, giggling slightly.**

**As Amy continues to nestle Sonic's head between her face, she slowly lowers herself down and plays with his manhood slowly; gyrating her body and moaning even more. She can feel her sexual hunger growing and quickly reaches into the small brown paper bag she got from the mini-market. With one hand, she keeps Sonic's head against her while taking out the contents of the bag with her other hand: a small box of condoms.**

**"Safety first…" Amy whispers, tilting Sonic's head to take in his lips once again, using her hand to slowly ease the condom over Sonic's full length. Then she makes a loud purr before whispering: "Now fuck the sense out of me…"**

**Sonic moans softly against Amy's lips before he places his hands against her thighs, allowing his aroused length to penetrate her. Despite her sensual command, it is Amy who takes the reigns, pushing Sonic to his back on the couch and moving her body against him herself.**

**"Oh Amy…! Oh you feel so good…!" Sonic moans out loud, feeling Amy's feverish movements against him.**

**"Oh god, it feels so wonderful…! Oh god yes, fuck me Sonic…!" Amy shouts, bucking against Sonic like a wild animal.**

**In between her vertical movements, she fully engulfs Sonic before gyrating her body in a wicked twister; feeling his length stretching her open inside. Blood drips lightly down Sonic's length, yet she is not concerned about that: only in the intense pleasure she is feeling. As her movement increases, her breasts bounce manically against Sonic's face, who continues to moan aloud in pure pleasure. The intensity of her movement takes its toll as she slows down her movement to catch her breath.**

**"Ohh…ohh…oh my god…oh this…this feels too good…I'm so…I'm so happy…I've never been this happy…" Amy moans out softly, catching her breath before raising her body up fully; only to take in his full length once again.**

**"Ohhhh if you…if you do that again…I don't think…I don't think I'll be able to hold any longer…!" Sonic moans out, feeling his climax coming ever closer.**

**"Oh give it to me…! Give me your sweet orgasm…! Give it to me!" Amy moans out, making the same movement once again.**

**It proves to be the finishing blow as Sonic moans out loud, releasing his built passion within the condom. Amy feels the condom swell inside her almost like a balloon, releasing her own passion all over Sonic as she grasps her swollen nipples with her fingertips. Their climax echoes around the house, reaching the neighbor's house and signaling the end of their first meeting of the flesh. **

**Slowly Amy catches her breath, feeling her body dripping with sweat and her womanhood dripping with her expression of arousal. She raises her body and slowly removes the filled condom before wrapping her tongue around Sonic's aroused member, tasting the fruits of his deep passion for her.**

**"Mmm you taste so good, Sonic…I've never felt that good before…" Amy says, slowly running her hand along his length as she licks.**

**"Oh Amy you're…you're amazing…" Sonic says, catching his breath and wiping the sweat from his forehead before Amy slowly crawls back onto him, laying her body against his.**

**"Mmm no, you're amazing…Would you believe that was my first time…?" Amy says, smiling up at him as she cups his head in her hands.**

**"Re…really? It was…it was mine too…" Sonic says, smiling from the soft touch of her hands.**

**"I'm glad that it was with you, Sonic…I really am…I truly love you…" Amy says, smiling as she stares into his eyes.**

**"Amy…I truly love you too…" Sonic says, smiling to her.**

**"I'm so very glad…Finally, I am…I am experiencing happiness…and nothing…nothing will get in the way of it…" Amy says to herself as she closes her eyes, resting her naked form against him.**

**~A pretty long chapter but Chapter 6 is complete. In the next chapter, Sonic and Amy enjoy a night on the town and the life of another is taken by the deadly widow herself.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Shame Me Once, Death Upon You**

**7:00 PM…**

**Slowly Amy stirs from resting on Sonic's body following their intense sexual experience. She sits up on him slightly, giggling to herself as she looks upon his exhausted sleeping face. She runs her hand across his cheek slightly, surprised that it did not wake him up. Giggling to herself, Amy slowly slides her naked body off of the sleeping hedgehog, reaching only for her white blouse to knock the chill from the night air off of her body. Her breasts are barely contained in the blouse as she buttons it up before she walks into the bathroom.**

**"Ah my body is still sore…That felt so wonderful…" she says to herself, swaying the filled condom in front of her before dumping its contents down the sink. "Next time, we won't need to be safe…" **

**She throws the empty condom in the small trash can before walking down the stairs to the first floor of the condominium. As she closes the curtains along the large windows of the home, she enters the kitchen and begins thawing some frozen steaks.**

**"A wonderful dinner is just what we need…then I need to begin planning my next move…" Amy says to herself as she takes some vegetables out of the refrigerator. "That bastard Maximus, I could already see that same look of lust in his eyes that he had those years ago. I can already tell he's going to be a problem if I allow it to get out of hand…" **

**As she places a small pot on the stove filled with water, Amy reaches into the upper cabinets to take out a box of white rice to boil. Suddenly her house phone on the wall begins to ring, which she quickly picks up; hoping that it did not wake Sonic up. The number is unfamiliar but it does not concern her.**

**"This had better be important." Amy says, holding the phone to her ear with her cheek.**

**"Ah it took me quite a while to find your number, Ms. Rose; I had been looking since this afternoon…" the voice of Richard Maximus speaks on the other end.**

**"Speak of the devil…What is it that you want, Richard?" Amy replies with a sigh, continuing to cook.**

**"You know very well what I want, Ms. Rose: the very same thing that you want. That look you gave me in the courtroom, it was the look of desire. I know it better than anyone, you know." Richard says, leaning in his chair in his office as he speaks.**

**"Desire, yes. Not for you though. I've already fulfilled that desire with my boyfriend, thank you." Amy says, snickering from the scoffing she hears from him.**

**"A minor snack for your tastes, I am certain. It is only a matter of time before you come crawling back to me, and when you do I will be more than expecting." Richard says.**

**"Don't you have an angry wife that you should be kissing up to before your ass becomes broke?" Amy asks.**

**"Oh I've already made…special arrangements for her. I don't have to worry about her anymore, I am a divorced man. We have something alike, you and I." Richard says.**

**"I am not a divorcee, I am a widow. There is a difference, you moron." Amy says, turning off the heat on the rice and beginning to sauté a bundle of peppers, onion, garlic, ginger root in a thin slick of oil.**

**"Semantics, my dear, semantics. I must get back to work but I will be in town again this evening, come join me at Club Voltics downtown. We can catch up." Richard says before hanging up the phone.**

**"What an idiot…Still, a night out sounds like a perfect way to end a day like this. If he still doesn't get the message by the time I'm finished…I'll have to take care of this problem myself." Amy says, staring at her reflection on the stainless steel of a large knife in her hand.**

**While she slowly cuts into the thawed steaks, she hears light footsteps coming from the stairs leading to the first floor. She sighs and puts the knife down, walking to the steps to meet a sleepy Sonic halfway down. He rubs his eyes and smiles down at her, reaching the floor and walking right into her embrace.**

**"Hey, who told you to wake up…?" Amy whispers, giggling softly as she nips at his lips with her teeth.**

**"Mmm the phone, apparently…I'm feeling pretty rested anyway and we've still the rest of the night ahead of us. I haven't been called into work yet either, so I don't think I'll be on patrol. Did you have any plans?" Sonic says, smiling and kissing her lips tenderly.**

**"Mmm I actually did have something in mind…A night club downtown, it's called Club Voltics. We can check it out and have a good time." Amy says, pressing her breasts against Sonic's chest as she wraps her arms around his neck.**

**"It's been a while since I've been out dancing. Should be an entertaining experience or an embarrassing one." Sonic says, laughing softly.**

**"Oh don't worry, you just have to follow my lead. You'll be just fine. We can pick our outfits after dinner." Amy says, smiling as she turns her attention back to cooking.**

**Emeraldberry Township Downtown Area – Club Voltics**

**9:00 PM…**

**The Downtown Area of Emeraldberry presents some of the most varied selections of entertainment within the general area of the town. Between movie theaters, broadway productions, adult entertainment establishments and plenty of shopping malls, it is the central point for all manner of enjoyment. Club Voltics is among the establishments of enjoyment, being one of the premier dancing clubs in the city. All of the night active individuals come to the club in order to meet people, to have fun and to show off under the dim and flashing lights of the club interior.**

**For this evening, Richard Maximus arrives to the club in a bright white suit with glittering gold accessories along his fingers and across his cuffs and shoes. He is grinning like a madman as he enters the club, taking in the attention of all the people waiting to get inside. As he approaches the bouncer, he shows him his ID card and the bouncer reluctantly steps aside to allow Richard entry. He immediately proceeds to the VIP section and approaches the club owner with an envelope in hand.**

**"Now that I've arrived, it is time to proceed with the deal. I'm renting this club for the night. Here is the 500,000 rings as promised to have me be the temporary owner of the club. I've quite an impression to make, you understand." Richard says, handing the envelope with a written check to the owner.**

**"Yeah, a deal is a deal. Still, this seems a lot just to impress some broad." The club owner says, not very happy about the arrangement.**

**"She's not just some broad. She's the one broad that remains elusive to my charms…until tonight. This will show her just what kind of a big shot I am." Richard says, grinning as he takes a seat.**

**"Right, whatever… Just don't set your expectations too high." The club owner says as he proceeds out of the room.**

**"You won't have to worry about that. Gentlemen, let all the ladies and gents waiting outside in! It's party time!" Richard shouts, staring out of the window of the VIP section down to the dance floor below.**

**With that order, the bouncers allow everyone entry into the club and the DJs start to pump out their loud music selections. Across the dance floor, the party-goers dance and shake against each other to the loud techno music blasting from speakers against the wall and along the floor. The light show increases the hypnotic view of their dancing and the drinks passed around only add fuel to their fires.**

**Soon, Richard's eyes peer towards the entry doors as they swing open, his eyes fixed upon the couple walking inside. To the left is Sonic the Hedgehog, wearing a tight white, short-sleeved shirt with black cuffs around his glove wrists; buttoned with black gemstone buttons and a pair of long black pants with white sneakers. Around his neck is a golden neck chain with a silver ring around the center of it. The golden buckles on his sneakers shimmer in the light of the club, along with the gold metallic paint on the pair of sunglasses hanging on his forehead.**

**Latched onto his arm is the lovely Amy Rose, smiling as she walks in slowly beside him. She wears her rose-tinted sunglasses on her forehead and a pink pearl necklace around her neck with matching pearl earrings on her ears. She is also wearing a short, tight silver-metallic spandex tube top holding in her breasts and a tight pair of similarly-colored spandex tights with a pair of golden stilettos on her feet. The rings around her wrists glitter brightly from the ceiling lights and her seductive glance to Sonic sets many of the men inside on edge.**

**"Wow, this place certainly is crowded… Is it a famous club?" Sonic asks, turning to her as they step to the center of the dance floor.**

**"I suppose you could say that, it is one of the more frequently-visited dance clubs in Emeraldberry. Most of the other ones are in Emerald Town or other places." Amy says, smiling as she sways with Sonic, keeping her fingers interlocked with his own.**

**As Richard looks down at the couple, he can feel the bitter sting of jealousy building within him. Despite this, he keeps his cool and picks up the small microphone within the room before speaking into it.**

**"Welcome, welcome club goers. I hope you enjoy this special dance party paid for and run by me, master of real estate, Richard Maximus! All the food and drinks are on me, so enjoy yourselves! It's unlikely you'll ever enjoy yourselves this much again…" Richard says with a snicker before putting the microphone down.**

**"He owns this place?" Sonic asks as Amy keeps his body moving.**

**"That surprises me…But don't worry about him." Amy says, smiling as she stares up towards the window of the VIP room, noticing his gaze upon the two of them. "Now I'll show you how to dance…"**

**"That's a good idea, cause I feel silly out here…" Sonic says, laughing softly.**

**"Don't worry, it's really easy. First I do this…" Amy says, giggling as she twists around and presses her back to his chest, grinding her butt against his crotch slowly. "Then I move your hands here…" she whispers, moving one of Sonic's hands to her right hip and the other to her left thigh. "And finally…" she whispers, arching her arm to place her palm to Sonic's cheek. "Now just move to the music…"**

**"Ah that is easy…" Sonic whispers, smiling as he moves his body against Amy's along to the techno beat blasting within the building.**

**Richard continues to observe them as they dance at the center of the room; his eyes continuously fixed upon Amy's body rubbing against Sonic's. The other dancers occasionally stop their own movements to watch the couple, transfixed upon their sex appeal along with their movement to the music. During a slower song switch, Amy changes their position so that she is facing Sonic and moves his hands again; one hand against her hip and the other placed against her butt. Her smile maintains his attention constantly, making for incredible dancing to the eyes of the public.**

**10:30 PM…**

**After over an hour and a half of dancing, Sonic and Amy walk over to a seating area in order to take a break. Sonic sits down in the cushioned seat shaped like a lightning bolt, with Amy sitting herself right on his lap with her arms around his neck.**

**"Whew, now I am beat… I could use a drink." Sonic says, giggling softly.**

**"So can I… but I am having a wonderful time. I'll get us our drinks, sit tight baby." Amy says, kissing his cheek before walking to the bar. **

**She returns with two glasses full of a special blend of cherry, soda water, and some alcohol mixed into it. Tiny slices of lemon rest along the rim of the glasses and the liquid itself shifts colors as a result of the room lighting and an effect of the glass itself.**

**"To a wonderful time at Club Voltics." Amy says, raising her glass up.**

**"To a wonderful time at Club Voltics with a wonderful woman." Sonic says, smiling as he raises the glass. They prepare to toast until they see Richard approaching them slowly with a glass of his own.**

**"Ah good evening, my friends. I hope you are finding my party to be quite enjoyable." Richard says, a smile forced onto his face.**

**"We are enjoying ourselves, thank you for asking." Amy says, amused by his forced grin.**

**"Yes, this is a very good place to dance at. Do you really own this place?" Sonic asks.**

**"Not necessarily, but I wanted to make sure to get a good bit of entertainment after what a stressful day it has been. I thought "why not just host a dance party" and then I came across this place." Richard says.**

**"How interesting…" Amy says, taking a sip of her drink.**

**"Of course, I really just wanted to use this party to establish a friendship of sorts between us. Our fateful reunion at the courthouse today and my meeting your new…****_boyfriend_**** brought quite a lot of intrigue to me today. So I thought it would be nice to meet again under more pleasant circumstances." Richard says.**

**"Really, now? Well I'm glad that you feel that way." Sonic says, taking a sip himself.**

**"Yes, though somehow I am not convinced of your reasoning…" Amy says, rolling her eyes.**

**"Ah excuse me, I really must return to my post. But please enjoy yourselves. Oh and Miss Rose, if you would be so kind as to speak with me in the upstairs VIP room around closing time, I would greatly appreciate it." Richard says, grinning as he proceeds to the VIP section again.**

**"Hmm I'll think about it…" Amy says, grinning as she feels the outline of her gun inside her handbag lightly.**

**"You're not really gonna go up there are you?" Sonic asks her.**

**"It would only be for a little bit…" Amy says, smiling to him as she stands up; placing her glass on the table. "Come, I want to show you something…"**

**Sonic places his half-empty glass down and stands once again, pulled into her arms. Amy slowly moves against Sonic to a section of the dance floor between several groups of dancers. She smiles and leans her lips to his ear, softly whispering to him.**

**"I'm going to show you a little something about these people here. You can tell a lot about people simply by the way their bodies move. Like those dancers over there…" Amy whispers, turning Sonic's attention to several male dancers observing them.**

**"What about them…?" Sonic asks, mesmerized by her words.**

**"You can tell by their positions and their gazes what sort of connection they have to each other. Like the pair there. The way they are dancing, they are not facing each other and the distance between their bodies shows quite a few things…" Amy says, continuing to sway her hips against Sonic's hands.**

**"What sort of things are you finding out?" Sonic asks, smiling at her.**

**"The distance shows familiarity: they are not friends and they are uncomfortable with physical contact. The ones that are looking this way like what they see, just not what is dancing with them. That shows no commitment established between them or that they are aroused by our display." Amy says, giggling softly.**

**"I see…You really are good at picking up on things about people, Amy." Sonic says, feeling her fingers run down his cheek.**

**"Of course…Knowing how to read people is an absolutely helpful trait to have…" Amy whispers, smiling as she continues to dance with him.**

**As the crowd of dancers begin to thin and leave the club, Sonic and Amy both have several more drinks before the both of them are appearing tipsy. Sonic feels his balance becoming less and less stable and lowers himself back onto a bar stool.**

**"Oh looks like you've had a lot to drink, Sonic… Just sit tight here for a moment, I'll be back shortly." Amy says, smiling as she nibbles on his cheek.**

**"Hehe all right…I think you'll be driving this time…" Sonic says, giggling as he speaks before laying his head onto the bar table.**

**"Don't worry, I keep eye on him." The bartender says, giving Sonic's head a soft pat, causing Amy to chuckle.**

**"Thank you, don't let him wander off now. I won't be but a moment." Amy says, kissing Sonic's forehead before she proceeds up the stairs to the VIP Lounge, giving the bartender a temporary task of keeping a weary blue hedgehog from harming himself.**

**As she approaches the door, Amy removes the .9 mm handgun from her handbag and attaches a small silencer to the barrel before checking the clip inside. A full clip sits inside the gun, bringing a sadistic smile to Amy before she places it back into her handbag and knocks on the lounge door. Richard slowly opens the door and smirks, looking over Amy's body with a slow eagle-like glance before he stands back.**

**"So you decided to join me after all…" Richard says.**

**"I figured I may as well, given this may be the last time I see you." Amy says, walking inside and scoffing at the appearance of the room. "Figures you would find a space like this enjoyable."**

**"It is a room for the most important person that comes into the club, so it fits me perfectly. And what makes you believe that, I wonder?" Richard says, smiling as he takes a seat before pouring himself a glass of a strong drink.**

**"Call it a hunch and I happen to have a very good sense of intuition. In any case, what did you want?" Amy asks, turning to him while she remains standing.**

**"No drink? Fair enough. It is as I said at the courtroom, Miss Rose: I have what you want and need, as you have the same for me. So I am taking this opportunity to invite you to the best life you can ever hope to have." Richard says, raising his glass to her.**

**"Hmm…I think I will respectfully decline, just as I have done several times in the past and will continue to do so. Richard, you simply are not that interesting to me and to be perfectly blunt, you disgust me with your mannerisms. Let's just leave it at that." Amy says, laughing to herself by the shocked expression on his face.**

**"Wh…what? You cannot be serious…You would throw away such a happy ending for your life to be with that bum down there?" Richard asks, pointing to the passed out Sonic at the bar.**

**"Aww he looks so cute from up here…" Amy says, giggling before turning to him. "And yes. Every time. Sonic, he is…he is different than anyone I've ever met. He fills me with an…exuberance that cannot be adequately compared or explained. You, on the other hand…you bore me terribly." Amy explains.**

**"I can't believe this…I had thought that you would be smarter than all of the others…But you have proven me wrong. Like any other bitch, you need to be tamed correctly." Richard says as he approaches her.**

**As he reaches his hand to her shoulder, Amy surprises him with a lightning quick kick right into the center of his neck. In what he perceives as slow motion, his body takes off from the floor. The audible crack of his wind pipe sends chills down his spine as he slowly flies back from the force of the kick. As Richard touches the floor, he slides and smacks into the desk; coughing up blood and letting out a wheezing scream, just barely audible.**

**"Hmm and here I almost had hoped I wouldn't have to take it to this level…Ah well, no point in changing plans now." Amy says, brushing her leg off before opening her handbag and taking out her handgun.**

**"G…g…gun…?!" Richard manages to say as he grips his sore throat with his hand.**

**"It is nothing personal really, Richard…Though perhaps it is slightly. At this moment, you can provide me with the excitement you couldn't provide regardless of what you did in life. Or maybe you can't; either way I will be rid of you." Amy says, pointing the barrel of the gun to his chest.**

**"P…p…please…he…help…!" Richard groans, on his hands and knees until Amy kicks him onto his back, keeping him steady with her foot against his stomach.**

**"Just keep still, it will end much sooner this way…Or maybe not." Amy says, firing one shot into his shoulder; adding to the immense pain he was already feeling.**

**Richard cries out in pain as he feels the bullet piercing his shoulder before another shot hits his other shoulder. The sharp pain ripples through his body repeatedly as he takes more shots to his legs before the barrel once again is pointed to his head.**

**"Do not assume that I am a bad shot…I like my specifically victims to feel suffering before they die." Amy whispers before she fires one final shot.**

**The bullet rips through his skull, exploding its contents against the floor with minor spray hitting Amy as she stands over him. She smiles as she wipes the blood from her exposed skin before taking out her cell phone.**

**"Hello?" the male voice of Bertucien speaks from the phone.**

**"Clean Up. At the Club Voltics VIP Lounge." Amy says calmly.**

**"We are on the way immediately, Miss Rose." Bertucien says before waiting for her to hang up the phone. "Boys! Get to Club Voltics and do a proper clean up at the VIP Lounge."**

**"Right away, boss!" Three suited bears respond and quickly get into their cars before driving in the direction of the club.**

**Meanwhile, Amy finishes cleaning herself up in the bathroom; removing all the blood from her skin and any spots on her clothing before proceeding back to the lower level of the club to pick up Sonic, right where she left him. She smiles and softly prods the back of his neck, stirring him awake.**

**"Oh wow…how long was I out for?" Sonic asks, rubbing his eyes slightly.**

**"Just a few minutes. Ready to go? I'll drive." Amy says, smiling as she brings her arms around Sonic's while they walk out of the club.**

**"So what did that guy want anyway?" Sonic asks, opening the door for her.**

**"Oh nothing, just that he was dying to see me single again." Amy says, winking before getting in the driver's seat.**

**Sonic gets in the passenger seat and as they drive off into the street back to the condominium, the goons of Bertucien arrive at the club with briefcases full of cleaning materials. They enter and go up into the VIP Lounge, somewhat stunned by what they discover. The body of Richard Maximus sits in the middle of the floor, a pool of blood surrounding it.**

**"Wow, she really unloaded on him." One of the men says, noticing the absence of any bullets within the holes.**

**"Miss Rose is thorough though, she already took the bullets from the body." The second man says, taking out a large bottle of an unknown cleaning material.**

**"Then let's finish the job. Leave nothing unclean or touched. If we leave even a single trace of Miss Rose here, she'll kill all of us." The third man says before they begin a thorough cleaning job of the room. **

**By the time they finish the cleaning, there is nothing remaining within the room to link to either Amy or the men that were cleaning. They leave the club quickly, just as the original owner is entering the club again.**

**"Ah the son of a bitch is finally gone, is he?" The owner asks as he approaches the bar.**

**"Seems to be the case, haven't heard a word from him since the party." The barkeep says, wiping some glasses before putting them away.**

**"Good, may as well close up then." The owner says before he proceeds to his own office.**

**11:00 PM…**

**The cleanup crew of The Family take the body bag containing Richard Maximus back to the warehouse hideout in order to check in with their boss Bertucien for their next set of instructions. As soon as they drop the body and show it, the leader shivers at the sight of the body facing the wrath of Amy Rose.**

**"Yup, now that is her handiwork… All right, let's get it to Cement." Bertucien says, getting in the car as his men put the body in the trunk.**

**Emeraldberry Cementworks **

**11:15 PM…**

**The Family arrives at the Cementworks, a construction section of Emeraldberry with the sole purpose of providing various construction materials for buildings and other municipal services as needed. It has also been appropriated as a makeshift body disposal point as a result of a man simply known as "Cement". Cement is a dark horse who is known only to wear a cement-littered work suit with black boots covering his lower hooves and rusted horseshoes on his front hooves. His jet-black mane of hair extends towards his chest and his dark-red eyes pierce the dark of the night sky.**

**As the car parks, he recognizes the color of the car and goes towards his cement truck and begins mixing long before Bertucien steps out of the car.**

**"Welcome, Boss. You got another stiff for me to bury?" Cement asks.**

**"As a matter of fact I do. Take a look." Bertucien says, having his men unzip the body bag before him. One look at the body sends a shiver down Cement's back.**

**"Wow, who did this number?" Cement asks, looking at the bullet holes and the caved-in throat. "Whoever did this…they're one hell of wicked." **

**"Another victim of the lovely Miss Rose. He got it worse than most…" Bertucien says, zipping the bag up.**

**"Got the mixture all ready for you. Quick set as always, then I'll have the boys dig a pit at the bottom of the lake to hold it. Go ahead and chuck it in the trough there." Cement says.**

**The two men put the body bag in the trough before the third turns the chute from the cement truck towards it as well. Cement climbs into the driver's seat and starts the pouring mechanism, filling the trough with cement from the truck. As they wait for the cement to harden, he and The Family wait inside the building with Cement's office.**

**"So who was this guy anyway?" Cement asks.**

**"Apparently, he was that big real estate mogul of Maximum Real Estate. Now, he's a dead man who crossed the wrong kind of woman." Bertucien says, lighting his cigar.**

**"Tell me about this woman. What kind of woman kills like this? It's been a while since I've seen this kind of brutality." Cement says, lighting a cigarette himself.**

**"Miss Rose, she's one dangerous woman. She's killed a lot more than this guy and she'll kill every last one of us if we screw this up…" Bertucien says.**

**"So tell me, if you're so afraid of this woman, why are you working with her?" Cement asks, leaning back in his chair.**

**"Work with her? The Family works for her and I will explain why…" Bertucien says, blowing a short cloud of smoke from his lips before he speaks.**

**Several Years Earlier…**

**One evening, while on her way back from an evening with some of her girlfriends, Amy proceeds towards her home in a pink mini jacket over her normal attire. As she passes by an alleyway, two suited bears walk out, cracking their knuckles and looking towards her.**

**"Ah look at this little peach…" one of the suited men says, smiling towards Amy's back.**

**"She is quite a cutie, especially bold for being out this late…" the other one says before they begin walking towards her.**

**"Hmm?" Amy thinks to herself as she turns and sees the men approaching her. "Can I help you two?"**

**"Actually you can, little miss. Right this way, we have some…product you might just be interested in." One of the men says, leading Amy down into an alley space between two buildings.**

**"So what is it you have to show me?" Amy asks them.**

**"Oh just something we think we'll all like…" the second man says before he reaches for his knife, the other one reaching for his gun.**

**Before they can even react, Amy steps forward to the one with the knife, kicking it out of his hand and into the air. The shock of the attack prevents any reaction from the man which could have saved his life, instead Amy takes the falling knife by the handle and jabs it straight through the man's chest; piercing his beating heart.**

**"Gaaahhh!...Ahh…..Ugh…." he groans as he falls to his knees.**

**"No! Why you dirty…!" the first man shouts, but it is too late for him.**

**He cannot even get his gun before Amy throws the bloody knife into his skull. The sharp edge does not pierce his skull but it does not have to; Amy moves in as he grips his head in pain and takes the knife once again, plunging into his chest deeply.**

**"Ahhhh god! Fuckin…..!" the injured man shouts until he feels her repeatedly thrusting it into the same spot over and over again.**

**His eyes roll over each time he feels it, but the minor flashes of vision he has of her contain only the same image: a sadistic smile on the woman murdering him. She does not care whether he is dead or not, she continues to stab the same spot again and again until she finally grows bored of it.**

**"Ah…ah well, that was entertaining for a bit…" she says, catching her breath before wiping the blood from her using their white shirts. "Now let us see who these boneheads are…" **

**Amy takes their hats and ties before taking them into the back door of the building they tried to lead her into. Inside, she discovers The Family sitting in wait for the two recently-deceased men to return with the results of their initiation to the group. To Bertucien's horror, the result is this bloodied woman carrying their hats in both her hands.**

**"If you're going to try to take advantage of a woman, hesitation is the last thing you want to have." Amy says, dropping their bloody hats on the floor.**

**The rest of the men are stunned and at the same time horrified by the sight before them. This one woman displayed a sight that left them unable to react, unable to think and for the most part, unable to move. One of the men prepares to take out his gun until…**

**"Don't fucking move an inch…" Bertucien says.**

**"Boss, but she…!" the man says, his hand quivering.**

**"If you move…you're going to die…" Bertucien replies, turning his attention back to Amy.**

**"Ah so you do understand…" Amy says, slowly sauntering up to him.**

**"I do…it doesn't take a genius to know the danger he is in. What is your name, Miss…?" Bertucien says, two men at his side keeping their eyes ready for anything.**

**"Rose. You can call me Miss Rose…and you would be The Family, correct?" Amy asks, putting her bloody hands to her hips.**

**"That's right…now where are my initiates?" Bertucien asks, already aware of their fate.**

**"They're taking a nap…A really long nap. You know how it is…it is all business for you, yes?" Amy says, sending another chill down all of their spines.**

**"Yes…I suppose you are also here to conduct business?" Bertucien asks.**

**"I'm here to deliver a message: Don't think you can act so foolishly without paying for it. Now then…Let us discuss business matters of another kind…" Amy says, grinning as she takes a seat.**

**Present Day…**

**"And from that day forward, The Family was under the full employ of Miss Rose: whenever she needed a job done, we were the ones to get it done. In return, she takes care of business for us or opens new channels for us to handle our distribution processes. It is a strong business relationship, but not without consequences…" Bertucien says.**

**Cement can hardly come up with an answer for what he had just been told. A sole woman was responsible for killing hardened criminals and many other people and as he finished hearing the story, a sense of fear overtook his mind in regards to Amy. He knew at that point why The Family feared her and understood what Bertucien meant by their lives in danger should any failure be permitted.**

**"I get it…Don't worry, nobody will ever find that body." Cement says.**

**"For your sake, and ours as well; you'd better hope not." Bertucien says before he gets up with the rest of his men.**

**"The cement should have set in by now. Boys, take the stiff to the lake and set him in the muck." Cement says, ushering his own men to load the block of cement into a pickup truck.**

**They soon arrive at the lakeside just outside of Emeraldberry, observing several men in scuba gear stepping out of the water covered in mud. They drop their shovels and wait as the cement block containing the body is carried towards the water by a gurney. As they reach the water's edge, they begin descending under the water, sinking the block slowly. Once they reach the lake's bottom, they place the block into the dugout hole before covering it with several feet of the muck.**

**"This is Dive Crew. Sir, we've put it where it needs to be." The men speak into their communicators.**

**"Perfect. Come back and wipe yourselves off. It's a job well done." Cement says, turning to Bertucien. "They're all done, Boss. That should be good for Miss Rose."**

**"I'm sure she'll be pleased. Time to report in." Bertucien says, taking out his cell phone. "Miss Rose."**

**"Luckily I had my secured line on hand. You're finished?" Amy says, speaking on her Bluetooth, with Sonic passed out in the passenger seat.**

**"It is done, Miss Rose." Bertucien says.**

**"Fabulous. Thank you." Amy says before cutting off her phone. "Almost home, Sonic. Just sit comfortably." She says, smiling as she continues to drive down the street.**

**12:00 AM…**

**Georgie sits at his desk in his own office, looking over information regarding several cases that he is working on. Among them are printed copies of interviews and photographs of several people. He then looks over a large envelope sent to him earlier in the day that he kept from the eyes of his superior officer.**

**"Now let us see what that private investigator managed to dig up…" Georgie says, opening up the envelope.**

**He removes from the envelope several pages of information regarding several women that had been linked to the men that had been killed in several locations across the country. Among them are the names listed in Amy's secret briefcase; but no information regarding the woman married to them remains on the paper. In addition to this, an empty space is included within a listing of investigators for the cases, a fact Georgie did not immediately pick up on.**

**"This makes no sense… Why is the name of the wife missing in all of these files? Wait… That is the link. The woman…" Georgie says to himself, noticing the pattern of marriage dates and death dates. "Each of them died within a few months to a year after getting married. That cannot be a coincidence."**

**As he notices this connection, the fact that the name of the woman married to each man is missing raises a concern that Georgie had not considered.**

**"There can only be one way that this information could be missing. Someone…Someone within the department has to be responsible. There's no other way this information could just be missing without someone here getting rid of it… But who…? Who would remove such vital information to solving the mystery?" Georgie asks himself. "One thing is for certain… There's a compliant accomplice here in the department that's helping this murderer. I find the hole, I find the identity of the murderer. At long last, things are turning out like those crime dramas!" **

**Georgie closes and places the folder within the top drawers of his desk before locking up his office, unknowing that he was not the only one at the station that night. As Georgie leaves, Keller steps out of his dark office, now realizing that he has to make a move now. **

**"There's no other way…Georgie, my dear friend and partner. You're just too good of a police officer…and now I have to stop you from preventing my ultimate goal from being realized." Keller says as he takes out his gun from his holster, staring at it before sighing.**

**~And that's Chapter 7. Next time, what will become of Detective Georgie? Will the death of Richard Maximus raise any alarms? And how long until Sonic discovers he is in bed with a killer? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Poisonous Intentions**

**Maximus Estate Main House**

**2:30 AM…**

**The soft sounds of a young child crying echo within a small bedroom, with one individual answering the call of distress. Roxana Maximus gently picks up her crying two year old child and rocks him in her arms, smiling as the crying begins to lessen. Her smile is a combination of happiness that her child has calmed down and also the relief that she survived what could only be described as the worst night of her life. Suddenly the phone rings and she slowly walks over to it, picking it up and answering softly.**

**"Hello?" Roxana asks.**

**"Mrs. Maximus, this is the Emeraldberry General Hospital. We have a man here by the name of Toro, he mentioned your name before the operation." A doctor says calmly on the phone.**

**"Oh my god, Toro is all right…?!" Roxana asks, softly so she does not wake her child. **

**"Yes ma'am, but he is slowly recovering from his bullet injury." The doctor replies.**

**"Oh my goodness…I'll be there shortly. Thank you for telling me." Roxana says, hanging up the phone quickly.**

**Roxana slowly dresses her child in a comfortable one piece which she zips up and covers his furry head with a hat before carrying him downstairs to the living room. After setting him on the couch momentarily, she puts on her coat and picks her son once again before leaving the house. She drives all the way to the hospital and parks in the parking lot before entering in a slight panic.**

**"Toro, is he still here…?" Roxana asks.**

**"Yes ma'am, he is currently in surgery right now. I will point you to the operating room so you can wait outside." The secretary says before taking Roxana to the waiting room.**

**Roxana gently rocks in the chair as she waits to hear from the doctors regarding Toro. Meanwhile the doctors finish cleaning up Toro's bullet injury on his head. After extracting the bullet, they address the probable penetration into his skull as best as they can but are amazed that the bullet traveled along the curvature of his skull rather than through it. As a result, the bullet simply cut in and out of his forehead and came out the back of his head without penetrating his skull.**

**"Appears that God was looking out for this man…" The main surgeon says, applying the stitches to the wound.**

**"Indeed, any less fortunate victim would not have survived a bullet to the head. However…" one of the nurses reply, her look of concern confirmed by the doctor's nod.**

**"Yes, there will be the temporary problems in terms of memory from the concussive nature of the injury but that will be taken care of with time. Let us get him to his room to recover." The doctor says before the nurses begin moving Toro to another room.**

**As his body passes by, Roxana cannot help but be saddened to see him in such a state. While she isn't entirely aware as to the extent of Toro's involvement in the situation that nearly cost them all their lives, she knows that his last minute change of heart proved his affection for her. She stood up and walked into the room that the doctors brought him into, only to be stopped by the head surgeon.**

**"May I help you, madam?" the head surgeon asks.**

**"Yes, you can. Please, is Toro…Will Toro be okay?" Roxana asks.**

**"Yes ma'am, by an incredible stroke of luck, Toro sustained quite an immense injury but he will survive it. We have him on painkillers at the moment and we suspect he will be able to move again within a few weeks." The head surgeon explains.**

**"Oh thank goodness…May I see him?" Roxana asks.**

**"You may, but do bear in mind he is in recovery." The head surgeon says before allowing her entry.**

**Roxana enters the small room with Toro set in the bed, hooked up to an IV tap and several machines monitoring his vital signs. The sight of the man in such a horrible state brings pain to Roxana's heart as she sits down beside him, gently cupping his left hand into her hands. The sudden touch opens Toro's eyes with a soft groan escaping his lips.**

**"Toro…? Are you okay…?" Roxana asks him, gently rubbing his hand.**

**"Mrs….Mrs. Maximus…I'm so…I'm so sorry…I didn't realize…what was going to happen to you…I tried to…I tried to stop it but…" Toro speaks, straining to talk through the pain.**

**"Toro, please…Please don't blame yourself…You need to focus on recovering now…" Roxana says quietly.**

**"I'm so very sorry…Mr…Maximus, he…he threatened to kill you and my family if I didn't do as he said…I didn't know what he intended, I was just…I was frightened…" Toro says, coughing softly as he tries to sit up until Roxana gently keeps him steady.**

**"It is all right, Toro…We made it through it. My child and I are all right, at the very least we're still alive." Roxana says, giving him a calm smile.**

**"I am so very glad…I will have my family and myself moved from your residence once I've recovered, I promise…I will cause you no more trouble…" Toro says.**

**"But Toro…I don't want you to do that. We'll start a new life together now that I am divorced from my husband. We'll start somewhere safe and peaceful until I can get a protection order against him. Okay?" Roxana says, gently smiling to him.**

**Toro cannot help but shed tears as he looks into the angelic face of the woman he unintentionally betrayed. While he believes strongly that he does not deserve someone like her, he also believes that he can do better than he did before now. With great resolve, he slowly sits up again and gently grips her hand with his before speaking.**

**"Yes…Yes, Mrs. Maximus…No, yes Roxana…" Toro says before he closes his eyes, allowing the medication to relax the pain in his head.**

**8:30 AM…**

**As the morning sun begins to cover the township in its bright shine, the police officers of the Emeraldberry Township Police Department arrive for work inside the building. Among them is Georgie, who is feeling a sense of dread as he approaches the building. Following his revelation to the idea of an internal threat within the police department, he wishes to present the issue before his fellow officers but fears the reaction. As he approaches the door, he turns and sees Sonic approaching the building; folding his sunglasses and putting them in his jacket front pocket.**

**"Good morning, Sonic." Georgie says, receiving a handshake from Sonic.**

**"Good morning, Officer Georgie. You look kinda intense today. Did something happen?" Sonic asks as they enter the building.**

**"Well, I'm a little nervous about presenting something to the commanding officer…" Georgie says.**

**"I wouldn't be too worried. I heard the guys were giving you a hard time about some case before but if it is important information, you shouldn't be afraid to talk about it." Sonic says.**

**"Yeah, I know…I'm gonna organize a meeting this afternoon so I can present my findings. It is a very serious matter." Georgie says.**

**"Well I'll be there to back you up, so don't worry too much about it." Sonic says, smiling before entering his office.**

**"Thank you, I appreciate that. It's good knowing that I can count on you." Georgie says, smiling as he enters his own office and logs into his computer.**

**12:30 PM…**

**As the Afternoon Shifts begin, Georgie enters the office of Keller. With a soft knock against the door frame, Keller is alerted to Georgie's presence and turns his attention to him. The look on his face tells Keller that it is a serious matter.**

**"Georgie what is the trouble?" Keller asks, his feet under the desk thumping somewhat nervously.**

**"Sir, I am organizing a meeting between all the officers and workers here in the department building in order to…well, I'll tell you in the meeting room." Georgie says before leaving the room.**

**"Not a problem, I will be there." Keller says before standing up. "So it begins…"**

**Down the hallway, the meeting room is filled with various men and women dressed in the blue cloth of the ETPD, all with their hands resting under their arms. The male version of the uniform is slightly loose in comparison to the female version, but the female version also is of a lighter color. Sonic enters the room last and takes a spot next to Georgie, who is reasonably nervous. **

**"Good afternoon everyone, we've been experiencing some good progress with ridding the township of criminal activity over the last few months. However, there is one criminal activity that remains to be exceptionally difficult to discover: internal criminal activity." Georgie says, causing everyone within the room to stare at each other.**

**"Internal criminal activity?" Keller asks.**

**"Yes, sir, I believe that there is a reason why critical information has been going missing as of late. I have reason to suspect that someone within the department has been removing important information that would go towards discovering the culprit within several cases. Not just local cases either, but national cases which we are more than capable of providing assistance to solving." Georgie says.**

**"So you're saying that there's someone among us that's deliberately helping criminals get off scott-free? That's crazy!" One of the male officers shouts.**

**"Let the man finish before you get your pants tight." Sonic says, prompting the room to become quite once again. "Go on, Georgie."**

**"Thank you…This is not just mere speculation. I have evidence. I direct your attention to these slides I've prepared with some documentation I've recently received." Georgie says, turning his attention to the white screen descending from the ceiling. "Now then, given the experience and thorough information that our brave men and women are known for here at the department, it should be obvious what is missing within these documents."**

**"Hmm…names?" Sonic asks, pointing at several key empty spaces.**

**"Correct. I believe, without question, that those spaces are missing not because of an incompetent detective or police officer. I believe that they were removed on purpose in order to cover up something important or someone." Georgie says.**

**"The only things missing seem to be the name of the wife and…the name of one of the detectives assigned to each case?" another police officer says.**

**"Yes. I believe that if we can discover who was involved in each of those cases, we find the internal." Georgie says, raising the screen once again.**

**"Hmm…This is quite a serious matter. We cannot afford to have anyone within the department providing assistance to criminal masterminds. As such, we shall direct any resources we have towards discovering the identity of this individual." Keller says, extending a thumbs-up in Georgie's direction.**

**The entire room is filled with praise towards the dedicated officer, who basks in the moment where he is finally being taken seriously. As the room empties out with the officers going to do their essential tasks towards the internal investigation as well as other investigations, Georgie stops Sonic as he gets up.**

**"Sonic? I just…I just wanted to thank you. Without your encouragement, I wouldn't have had the balls to do what I just did." Georgie says.**

**"Nah, not at all. I'm sure you would've done it whether or not I said anything. Besides, you're a great police officer, Georgie. Everyone knows that." Sonic says with a smile.**

**"Still, nobody really took the time to give me an opportunity to express my views without the heavy criticism or stinging sarcasm I'm used to…" Georgie says.**

**"Georgie, you gotta believe that every police officer is a brother or sister to each other. Maybe not in the true familial sense, but we all take each other seriously to a point. It's just now you came upon something really serious and it's difficult for the others to really poke jokes at you about it." Sonic explains.**

**"Still, I thank you. You're a true police brother and I am glad to work with you here." Georgie says with a sincere smile.**

**"Likewise. We'll find this internal operative, don't you worry about that." Sonic says, smiling and shaking his wing.**

**1:25 PM…**

**Meanwhile, Amy relaxes over at her neighbor's home while Sonic is away on duty. She smiles and laughs softly with her elderly neighbors who are pleased with the positive turnaround of their favorite neighbor. **

**"Ah it is so good to see you smiling again, Ms. Rose. We know that it had been a difficult time when you lost Mr. Slyfox…" One of her neighbors says.**

**"Oh it feels much better to be able to smile lately. I've had so much to smile about. I only hope that Charles would be happy with my being so very happy now." Amy says, smiling as she sips from her cup of tea.**

**"I am certain he is more than happy knowing that you are no longer mourning his loss. That does remind me, we couldn't help but notice the…the loud noises coming from your condominium not too long ago. It sounded quite exciting…" The second of her neighbors says.**

**"Oh…that… Hehe well I suppose we were being quite loud…" Amy says blushing, feeling embarrassed slightly knowing her neighbors heard the sexual experience between Sonic and herself.**

**"So it was another man with you. Will you tell us about him?" Her elderly neighbor asks her.**

**"Ah where do I begin…He is absolutely wonderful. Would you believe I found him when I went out that evening to try to experience life again? As if someone had guided me right to him. We began talking and I just…I just found so many things to love about him at the first meeting and I just kept finding more and more to love about him since then." Amy says, smiling as she sips more of her tea.**

**"Aw that sounds so lovely. What is his name?" Her second elderly neighbor asks.**

**"Ah yes, his name is Sonic. He's a police officer, and you know what they say about a man in uniform." Amy says, giggling as her neighbors also muse over the thought.**

**"It was quite a surprise. We had never heard such loud sounds from your home before, especially sounds like that." Her neighbor says.**

**"Yes, it is a bit shameful for me to admit it, but…Charles and I never really did anything like that together. It was a sexually-lacking marriage but it was something we agreed on, with his occupation taking up much of his time and focus and my focus was shifted on learning the profession as well. I suppose you could say our marriage was built around a business focus." Amy explains.**

**"That is quite a shame. I suppose some marriages do work like that, though. Some never do hit things off in that direction." Her neighbor explains.**

**"Yes, and I do not have any horrible thoughts regarding my late husband because of that. I was happy enough with him without needing to have relations like that. But with Sonic…I don't know, something about him just…just makes me crazy for him." Amy says, nibbling the tip of her finger slightly from the thought of the blue hedgehog.**

**"Oh my, are you thinking of him right now?" Her neighbors ask, noticing her body quivering slightly in the chair.**

**"Oh dear…Oh my apologies…I had a minor flash image of him in my head… Well, anyway... Yes, I couldn't be happier than I am now." Amy says, smiling until she feels her phone vibrating. "Oh excuse me a moment…" Amy says before getting up and walking inside the home. "Hello?"**

**"Ms. Rose, we have a problem…" Keller's voice comes from the speaker of the phone.**

**"What is the problem?" Amy asks, leaning against the wall while playing with the belt around her white sweater top.**

**"It's Georgie. He's discovered a connection regarding the loss of information in certain case files and a police officer within the department." Keller says.**

**"So he's getting closer to discovering your part in our little arrangement…How unfortunate." Amy says softly.**

**"I know what you are thinking…" Keller says, sighing.**

**"Then you know that you need to kill him." Amy says softly.**

**"I can't…He's more than just my partner in the force. He's also my best friend. We've been through a lot together. I can't just kill him." Keller says.**

**"Yet you don't want to clue him in on what you are doing, nor do you want him to simply discover what you're doing." Amy says.**

**"I know, this is asking for a big favor; but I do not want to lose this opportunity at the same time." Keller says.**

**"Hmm…Very well, I have an idea. It will work out more or less as it needs to. I'll simply give your partner more issues to be concerned about. Don't worry, it won't be anything insane but it will be enough for him to keep his attention on lesser crimes than an internal problem." Amy says.**

**"Thank you, I appreciate it." Keller says before hanging up his end.**

**"What a hassle… Luckily I know just what to do." Amy says before dialing a number on her phone. "Bertucien, have you and your men completed your preparations on your shipping business?" **

**"Ah Ms. Rose. Yes we have finished our preparations. We're expecting our first storage container to arrive within the hour. Why do you ask?" Bertucien asks.**

**"I need you to start…livening things up a bit. One of the police officers is getting nosey so I need him to be distracted with a crime wave of sorts. Just give him some busy work, nothing substantial. Enough to get his focus away from detecting Keller and just to keeping things under control." Amy explains.**

**"Sounds like a job for The Family. We shall more than do it thoroughly." Bertucien says.**

**"Excellent. I'll send additional instructions within an hour." Amy says before hanging up the phone. "That should divert his attention a little bit, until I can get my hands on him…" she says to herself as she takes her handgun out of her handbag. "I cannot afford to have any unpleasant kinks in the plan, not when the election period is within our grasp."**

**2:05 PM…**

**Emeraldberry Financial District**

**The Emeraldberry Financial District is an area of the township that was built and designated specifically for the progression of financial stability within Emeraldberry. It features several bank buildings as well as a technologically impressive building known as the Emerald Financial Center. It is a tall building that features several large video displays outside and within in order to show the value of various commodities as well as the growing and shrinking value of Rings within the society. It is a target for many criminal groups looking to score big without doing the math the professionals spend their time doing.**

**During a call to investigate suspicious activity just outside of the financial stocks building within the financial district, Sonic and Georgie wait within a police cruiser for any unusual individuals. A strong curiosity is gnawing at Georgie and he feels that he can tell Sonic what is on his mind.**

**"Hey Sonic… You know Ms. Rose right?" Georgie asks.**

**"Yes, I do know her. But why do you ask, Georgie?" Sonic asks, deliberately leaving out his relationship with Amy.**

**"Well… What would you say… If I told you that I thought she might be responsible for her husband's death?" Georgie asks.**

**Sonic sits for a moment as the question echoes in his mind. He thinks about the nature of the question and realizes that Georgie is not being the usual jokester he is. He thinks about the conversations he's had with Amy, the experiences he's shared with her and then delivers his answer.**

**"I'd say… That it seems very ridiculous to me. Of course, I also believe that no one is simply immune to being a possible murderer if they have motive. What sort of motivation do you have on her?" Sonic asks.**

**"I…well…that is…" Georgie says, obviously unable to provide any rationale for his accusation.**

**"Well I know you wouldn't make such an accusation without a reason, but it is unprofessional of us; as police officers, to make accusations without any evidence or rational motive to support it. It obstructs our path to understanding the truth." Sonic says.**

**"You're right… Keller said the same thing, but the only thing that I can supply is just a gut feeling. I know that isn't nearly enough for a conviction; let alone an investigation any further. It'll just be pestering her. I just wish I could figure out why I have this gut feeling." Georgie says.**

**"Maybe she is a killer. If she is, she's one hell of a sexy one." Sonic says with a grin on his face, puzzling Georgie.**

**"I… I guess." Georgie says before focusing his attention once again to the building until they confirm no suspicious activity.**

**Following the patrol, Sonic returns to the condominium and gently knocks on the door. It opens with Amy in her pink bathrobe and a white wet towel wrapped around her head. She smiles and pulls him into the house, kicking the door closed lightly before she slowly approaches him.**

**"I just love your timing…" Amy says with a whisper as she climbs over him.**

**"I'm beginning to love it myself… Did I interrupt your shower?" Sonic says, smiling as he stares into her eyes.**

**"Not at all, I was just finished actually so I could meet up with you… But I think I'll need to take another shower soon…" Amy whispers, tracing Sonic's lips with her tongue slowly. "Mmm… So did you have an interesting day today?"**

**"I did actually… You wouldn't believe what my partner said today." Sonic says with a light giggle as she sits up on him, removing the slightly-damp bathrobe.**

**"Oh really…? What did they say that was so strange…?" Amy asks, placing her hands at her barely-dry hips as small drops of water run down her naked body onto him.**

**"He thought that you might be a killer…" Sonic says with a grin, loving the intensity in her eyes as she leans her face close to his own.**

**"Mmm…maybe I am a killer…and if so, you could be in very grave danger right now…Rwar…" Amy replies, running her fingers across Sonic's cheek.**

**"Well in that case…maybe I am a willing victim…." Sonic says, winking to her as he sways a pair of handcuffs in front of her. "Wanna play…?"**

**"You know damn right I do, Mr. Officer…" Amy says, giggling as she pulls his hands behind his head and cuffs them together.**

**"Oh wow, you know how to use them…" Sonic says while winking to her as she slowly turns her body so her back is to his face.**

**"You bet I do…" Amy says, slowly raising her butt against his groin as she giggles; enjoying the teasing she does to him while she thinks to herself. "By now they should have gotten things started… It should prove to be a nice distraction for that stubborn police officer." **

**3:00 PM…**

**At the Emeraldberry Pier, The Family guides in a large storage ship containing several shipping containers to the pier. As the ship comes to a spot, various members of the crime organization board it and guide the containers onto the secluded section of the piers using cranes. Bertucien smiles as he observes the containers touching the ground before walking up to one with two of his men at his sides.**

**"So they finally arrived, Boss. Now will you tell us what we'll be selling this time?" One of his men asks.**

**"Yes. Now that our cargo has arrived safely, I can tell you what we are going to be making our money with." Bertucien says, approaching the storage container and inputting a password on a number pad.**

**The container doors open slowly with a loud hiss before granting entrance to the large bird. Bertucien walks into the container and opens one of the smaller steal containers within, exposing several pressured suitcases. Inside the cases are several differently-colored large vials containing glowing liquid of red, yellow, blue, green and purple. He picks one up and shows it to his men, who know immediately what it is.**

**"Boss…! That's…!" One of his men exclaims in shock.**

**"That's right. Chaos Drives. An entire storage container full of them." Bertucien says.**

**"Wow, this is like the hardest stuff, Boss… We start passing this around…" Another of his men comments.**

**"Indeed, the entire underground populace of Emeraldberry would be easy targets, but it isn't for them. It is for the nearby Central City. That is where the real customers are." Bertucien explains.**

**"So Emeraldberry is just a storage location…" Another of his men says.**

**"That's correct. Whenever the township is considered, the least likely matter is drug sales. It is because there is almost no market for it here. However, the plus side is that while selling them here amounts to no profit, holding them here is an entirely different advantage. Nobody will suspect such cargo around here, so we can use Emeraldberry as a connected point between our suppliers and our sale location." Bertucien explains.**

**"That's our Boss, always on the cutting edge of business practices." One of his men says, prompting a clap all around.**

**"All right boys, time to get a few of these out on the town. We have a task to complete for Ms. Rose, after all." Bertucien says before five of his men each take a suitcase.**

**They get into a single car and drive from the pier into the city before driving into the slightly dilapidated area within the township. Within this area, those who cannot afford to live within the higher-quality buildings live here in less appealing houses. It is also where people live that are far less concerned about living as proper citizens and more concerned about getting what they want in any way they see fit. As a result, the areas known as Unconstructive Zones are monitored by law enforcement to make sure the desperation of the people living within does not grow to a violent degree.**

**The men of The Family exit their vehicle and begin distributing the supply of Chaos Drives among several smaller dealers throughout the zone. It doesn't take long before an air of chaotic behavior catches the attention of the stationed police officers, who report the problem to the ETPD. Back within the department, Keller receives a call in his office.**

**"Hello? What? An outbreak of Chaos Drives? That cannot be… I'll bring it to the attention of my fellow officers. Appears we've got a major clean up duty ahead of us." Keller says before hanging up the phone. He then pulls close a microphone and sighs before speaking "Attention all officers, please report to the meeting room for an emergency briefing. Thank you."**

**The officers arrive at the meeting room with Georgie arriving last. The stern look on Keller's face tells them that something serious has occurred and they immediately take their seats.**

**"Everyone, thank you for coming. I know you've all been working hard on uncovering the criminal within the department however I need to call your attention to a very serious matter. How many of you are familiar with "Chao Juice"?" Keller asks, noticing the shock on several officers' faces.**

**"You don't mean ****_that _****"Chao Juice", do you?" One of the officers asks.**

**"Yes, I'm afraid so. We have a Chaos Drive circulation problem within Emeraldberry." Keller says.**

**"Sir, Chaos Drives are incredibly dangerous…" Georgie says.**

**"That's right. For those who are not aware, in neighboring cities there have been several cases in which people have been using the performance-enhancing fluid known as Chaos Drives. Normally used to boost the performance within Chaos for races and the well-known martial arts competition known as Chao Karate, the Chaos Drives have recently been used as the new high among the experimentalists. The effects of the drug include an increase to muscle mass, long surges of adrenaline and in some cases, increased spikes in arousal. However, there are damaging effects as well." Keller explains.**

**"Yes and they come in doses as well. Between one to three shots can cause painful migraines, intestinal pain, withdrawal problems and lethargy once the high runs its course. However, after five consecutive shots, the effects include a greater degree of pain and inflammation to the internal organs, eventually they will swell to a degree in which they literally explode inside the body. In other words…" Georgie explains before Keller finishes.**

**"Death, a horrible, messy and extremely painful death. As such, we need to get on this immediately. All available officers, start gathering intelligence on the locations where the sales are happening. Then we will get to putting it all down quickly." Keller says.**

**"Understood, sir. We'll get on it right away." Georgie says before he stops at the door. "Wait, where's Sonic?" **

**"Oh I won't be having him take this responsibility, he'll have quite much more on his shoulders." Keller says.**

**"What do you mean, sir?" Georgie asks before being shown a folder.**

**"You've heard of Richard Maximus, correct?" Keller asks.**

**"Yes, sir. He's the head real estate owner of Maximum Real Estate, one of the largest real estate empires within the country. What about him?" Georgie says.**

**"That is correct. It appears that he has gone missing. Several people renting property owned by him have reported that they've heard nothing from him over the last few days since the divorce between him and his wife. Additionally he is being tracked for being responsible for an aggressive assault against his wife, which she reported. I'm going to have Sonic head the investigation of the missing man and bring him to justice for his crimes." Keller says.**

**"I see, I think he can handle that while we work on this matter with the Chaos Drives." Georgie says before leaving the meeting room with his fellow officers.**

**"Yes…" Keller says before checking a calendar on his phone. "Tomorrow is the big day…The promised day that all of this horrible acting has lead up to. The election for the new commissioner is at hand. If everything has gone as it should, then I will have the position without question."**

**Meanwhile, Sonic lies exhausted against the floor of Amy's condominium with Amy slowly circling her pinky finger across his chest. Their bodies are bare and glistening with the sweat of their passion, with Amy's bathrobe placed across the nearby loveseat. She smiles, taking in his scent as he smiles down at her; his hands still bound behind his head by the handcuffs.**

**"Mmm…that was so good. Let's do it again…" Amy whispers, rubbing her breasts against Sonic's face.**

**"Man, you certainly have an appetite…and as much as I would love to satisfy that appetite, I really need to get this investigation started…" Sonic says, slowly sitting up on the floor with Amy straddling him; her arms around his neck.**

**"Oh boo, what could be so very important…?" Amy says with a slight pout.**

**"A case of assault, apparently. Remember that guy Maximus?" Sonic asks.**

**"Of course, how can I forget the bastard…what about him?" Amy asks.**

**"Apparently his wife showed up at the hospital a few days ago and reported that her husband had attempted to have her and her child killed following that divorce case. They both made it out alive but she was gang-raped by some thugs he hired when they suddenly let her go. The driver that brought her to the place was cleared of any charges at her request, once she understood the situation he was under. Well that and he was also apparently shot and lucky to be alive, considering he was shot in the head." Sonic explains.**

**"Oh wow, that is quite serious. So you need to see her now?" Amy asks.**

**"I just need to check in with both of the victims at the hospital, just to make sure the story is the same between them." Sonic says.**

**"Well, in that case then I will accompany you to the hospital." Amy says, reaching behind Sonic and unlocking the handcuffs.**

**"That would make me pretty happy. Thank you, Amy." Sonic says, smiling.**

**"Not a problem at all, Sonic." Amy says, smiling as she walks up the stairs. "Damn it, Keller… You are really pushing my buttons… Fortunately, this arrangement is almost over…"**

**After she gets dressed in a short white dress and matching boots and a yellow hairband over her head, Amy accompanies Sonic to the hospital where Roxana and Toro are. Sonic presents his badge to the front desk and escorts Amy to the room where Toro is recovering from his injuries. With a soft knock on the side of the door, Sonic and Amy enter the room.**

**"Good evening, ma'am. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog and I will be handling your case. I understand that you have pressed charges against your husband for the indecencies that he has put upon you." Sonic says.**

**"Thank you, officer and yes, I am pressing those charges onto my husband. He not only intended to have me and my child killed but he also nearly killed Toro after forcing him to commit to this deranged plan…" Roxana says, wiping her eyes.**

**"Believe me, this kind of behavior is something that idiot would do just to save face. I understand your pain well, Ms. Roxana." Amy says.**

**"Thank you…and my sincere apologies for the trouble he must have caused you before." Roxana says, gently rocking her child.**

**"I understand. Would Toro be able to give an account of the event as well?" Sonic asks, turning to him before answering. "On second thought…he looks like he needs the rest."**

**"Thank you for understanding that. I am still surprised that he made it without losing his life from that gunshot." Roxana says.**

**"He is very lucky. Well don't you worry, I will be heading the investigation to finding Mr. Maximus and bringing him to justice for his crimes." Sonic says before he steps out of the room with Amy behind him.**

**"So what do you think?" Amy asks him.**

**"She's not lying, that's for sure. And nobody could cause that kind of damage to themselves just to cause trouble. I'd say in order to find out, I gotta find him." Sonic says, closing his note pad and putting it in his back pocket.**

**"I'm sure it's only a matter of time." Amy says, smiling as she walks with him out of the hospital.**

**The Following Day…**

**4:00 PM…**

**The heroic efforts of the Emeraldberry Township Police Department prove to be a double asset to Keller. Not only does it provide the necessary distraction to keep his close partner Georgie from continuing the investigation of the internal, but it also proves to be the perfect boost in his ratings among the public in terms of the election for the position of commissioner within the Emeraldberry district.**

**As people gather within City Hall for the verdict of the election, Sonic and Amy arrive and walk inside in order to witness the result. People take their seats as the two main candidates for the position take their position on the stage. The first is Keller, who stands confidently in a white suit with black shoes beneath. To his right is his opponent, the current Commissioner of Emeraldberry's law enforcement, Rallen Meibeard. **

**Rallen Meibeard is a tall, proud, gray lion with a large dark-red mane of hair and bright orange eyes. He is wearing a black suit with a red tie, red scaled shoes and a black cane with a small gemstone at the top keeps his balance on stage. He has been the Commissioner of Emeraldberry for over ten years and maintains his position through his strong aversion to injustice and through popular appeal among the people. He views the police department with high respect, yet remains oblivious to the activities going on at the top of the department. **

**"I believe we all have been waiting for quite some time to see who will be our new Commissioner, so let us tally the votes up. For the position of Commissioner of the Emeraldberry District, the votes have been counted several times and we have the name right in this envelope. The winner is…" the announcer says, gauging the audience's suspense. "Commissioner Rallen! Congratulations once again, sir!"**

**The crowd claps loudly, pleased with the result. Keller claps on the stage, but he is not so pleased. Inside, he knows that the manner in which he desired to achieve the title would not yield the result he wanted but he still expected to get it. After the crowd disperses, he begins to walk to his car until he is stopped by Amy.**

**"Miss Rose…" Keller says.**

**"It isn't over quite yet, Keller. I gave you my word, after all." Amy says, smiling.**

**"But what can I do now…? He's won the vote." Keller says.**

**"True, but you are the Vice-Commissioner. Which means all he has to do is…say, disappear. And then the title you desire will be yours." Amy says, surprising Keller.**

**"You cannot be serious…" Keller says.**

**"The arrangements have already been taken into account…" Amy says, turning her gaze towards the Commissioner's limousine as it drives away.**

**Within the car, the Commissioner is relaxing in his seat beside his wife, Khrystala. Khrystala Meibeard is a light-brown fur lioness with flowing brown hair reaching the middle of her back, deep blue eyes and a fairly attractive figure. She wears a long black dress with short sleeves and white heels beneath her dress. She smiles to her husband and pours him a glass of water.**

**"Congratulations, my husband. You're won the title of Commissioner once again." Khrystala says.**

**"Yes, I am happy that the people responded once again to my intentions to keep them safe." Rallen says, drinking the glass of water slowly. Suddenly he begins to cough softly before erupting in a violent cough, clutching his throat before collapsing onto the floor of the limo. **

**"Rallen? Rallen! Driver, please stop the car and call an ambulance! Rallen!" Khrystala shouts, slowly turning her husband onto his back as the limo comes to a halt. **

**"My…My god…" Keller says, observing as an ambulance comes towards the limousine, loading Rallen onto a medical gurney before rushing him to the hospital.**

**"Like I said… Arrangements have been made. It will be taken care of." Amy says before walking back to her car, with Sonic waiting patiently at the passenger seat. "Shall we go home?"**

**"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I can't believe that happened to the Commissioner…" Sonic says, observing the ambulance leaving before they started towards the condo.**

**5:00 PM…**

**After reaching the hospital, the Commissioner is immediately rushed into surgery in order to try to stabilize him from the strange sickness that came over him. After several tense minutes, the doctors are relieved to see the Commissioner's breathing once again stabilized and his life is seemingly saved from the brink of death. Following the miraculous operation, Amy receives a phone call as she is cooking dinner.**

**"Hello?" Amy asks.**

**"He's been revived…" The voice on the other end of the phone speaks.**

**"Hmm… Stubborn, I see. Very well, I will take care of it." Amy says before hanging up the phone.**

**Following a home-made dinner, Sonic and Amy sit in front of the television and watch the coverage regarding the Commissioner's miraculous revival at the hospital.**

**"Wow, looks like they made it just in time, huh?" Sonic asks.**

**"I agree, it seemed quite serious when they picked him up. I wonder what was wrong with him?" Amy says.**

**"I'll probably get a report in the morning." Sonic says.**

**"Speaking of which, have you had any new leads regarding Richard's disappearance?" Amy asks him.**

**"To be honest, I haven't had any sort of leads. The guy has a lot of money so that could figure into his ability to run and hide. Not to mention there are people fiercely loyal to him, or at the very least afraid of what he can have happen to them. I dunno what to do with it." Sonic says.**

**"Well, you are a great police officer… I'm sure you'll figure what you have to do." Amy says, smiling as she kisses his cheek before standing up and straightening out her dress. "I'm going to pick up a new bottle of champagne. Sit tight, okay?" she says before heading out the home.**

**"I'll be right here when you get back." Sonic says, smiling before he continues looking through the file. "You can only hide for so long, Maximus…"**

**Amy makes a trip to the hospital and parks beyond the gaze of the security cameras before she changes her clothing in the car. She puts on a nurse's uniform: a white dress with a white top, a white face mask and similar colored stockings with white shoes and a short white hat to cover her hair. She steps out of the car and flashes an ID card to the security officers who let her in after they verify her.**

**"Excuse me, I am the nurse taking the shift to deliver the Commissioner's medication?" Amy says at the front desk, producing the same ID.**

**"Of course. Second floor, three doors down the hall. It will have two guards stationed outside, just give them the clipboard and they'll let you take care of the task. Thank you, Miss Liason." The secretary says.**

**"I certainly hope he gets well soon. The city needs a man like him at the helm of the police force." Amy says before she proceeds to the elevator.**

**She arrives onto the second floor with the aforementioned clipboard and walks to the room, showing her ID to the security guards. They check it and then take up the clipboard, signing their names next to the time "5:30 PM".**

**"All right, time for us to let the lady do her job. We can grab something from the vending machines while she's giving the Commissioner his medicine." One of the guards says.**

**"Yeah, we won't be long." The second guard says before they head to the machine.**

**"I won't be long, gentlemen. Not long at all…" Amy says, walking into the room and turning to Khrystala. "Ma'am, I will be giving Mr. Meibeard his medication now." **

**"Oh yes, of course… Let me leave you to it." Khrystala says before leaving the room.**

**"Commissioner Meibeard, you have done quite an exemplary job of keeping a lot of activity under control at Emeraldberry. I must commend you for it… However, I have an arrangement that I must see to its completion. For that to happen, a sacrifice must be made. You are to be that sacrifice. Farewell, Commissioner." Amy says, walking up to the Commissioner slowly.**

**She places the medication into an IV attached to his arms before walking to the door and leaving the room. With a smile, she bows her head to the Commissioner's wife and enters the elevator, looking at her watch as she returns to the ground floor. In her mind she counts down five minutes, each step bringing her closer to her car before she sits in the driver's seat. The time reaches "5:34 PM" as she sits and waits, counting down in her head still.**

**"10…9…8…7…" Amy says to herself, looking up to the second floor.**

**"6…" The security officers get their refreshments from the vending machine just down the hall.**

**"5…" Khrystala re-enters the room and slowly sits beside her husband.**

**"4…" The sounds of struggle go unheard in a storage closet behind the hospital where a nurse is tied up, naked with tape on her mouth.**

**"3…" Several doctors are walking between the different hallways of the hospital checking on other patients in surgery or going through recovery.**

**"2…" Roxana slowly runs her fingers through her child's hair before she turns to Toro, smiling as she thinks about the future with him.**

**"1…" Amy says, a smile slowly forming on her face as she waits.**

**Within the Commissioner's room, the heart monitor's beeping begins to slow before coming to a loud flat beep. Khrystala gets up immediately and quickly shakes her husband before rushing to the wall and pressing the large red "HELP" button. A loud siren goes off as doctors nearby stop what they're doing to see what the problem is. The doctors arrive too late and at "5:35 PM", the Commissioner Rallen Meibeard is pronounced deceased.**

**As Amy drives back to her home, she gets a call on her phone. She looks back in the back seat and smiles at the nurse's uniform before putting the Bluetooth on her ear and speaking on the phone.**

**"He's dead this time?" Amy asks.**

**"Yes, he's dead this time. There is no chance of him surviving a second dose of that stuff. You knew exactly what to use, Miss Liason. I thank you." The voice says.**

**"No, I thank you. After all, it was your initial dose that put him in such a weakened position in the first place. Not to mention the intimate knowledge of the hospital staff also helped with this second successful attempt. Just be certain to do as I instructed and everything will work out fine, Mrs. Meibeard." Amy says, smiling to herself.**

**"Absolutely, Miss Liason." Khrystala says before she hangs up the phone, returning to the room to continue the act of grieving her husband's death.**

**"Everyone has a goal… Everyone has a deep desire to have what they want, regardless as to how they get it. Even I know this to be true… Which is why I will do what I need to keep what is mine." Amy says to herself, smiling to a picture of her blue hedgehog lover on the screen of her phone as she returns to her home.**

**~And that's the end of Chapter 8. Next time, the department and The Family cross paths and at the center of it all, the true test of love is presented before Sonic and Amy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Garden of Sharpened Stems**

**Several Months Later…**

**9:00 AM…**

**It has been about a year since Amy met Sonic following the calculated murder of her husband and it has been a year filled with activity; much of it was unexpected to the pink hedgehog. Within one year, she has killed several people and has met the blue hedgehog she never realized was meant for her. The same year brought forth the result of a dark and sinful promise of promotion made between herself, The Family and Keller of the Emeraldberry Township Police Department: Keller as the new Commissioner of the district. The tranquility of the township had been rocked considerably as a result of the criminal influences brought upon by deep desires and even deeper motivation to appease those desires.**

**Now, the battle against the surge of criminal activity builds as the spread of Chaos Drive extends throughout Emeraldberry. Normally quiet criminals begin to commit acts of violence and theft on a degree that had not been previously experienced by members of the police department. As a result, police officers find themselves working longer shifts and getting into far more dangerous situations in order to quell the intensity of the drug-fueled crime wave sweeping the township. Police officer Georgie, in addition to working to bring the peace back to the township, remains focused on discovering who is at the center of a conspiracy to hide information that could finally bring a mysterious killer behind bars once and for all. His tenacity as well as his time within the department has earned him a promotion from Keller, replacing him as the senior superior officer of the ETPD.**

**Within Keller's new office within a separate district building, he hangs up his coat after driving in for another morning that would include investigation, recruiting new officers and performing thorough background checks to be certain they would be proper as well as possible accomplices should the need arise. Suddenly he hears his phone going off as he receives a text message. **

**"What do we have here…?" Keller asks, opening his phone and checking the message which reads "Will talk in fifteen minutes.". "Hmm, I see…" Keller says before sighing and checking the newspapers. "All hell is breaking loose as of late…I can only hope that this can be taken care of before the truth comes out." A few minutes later, Keller picks up the phone as it rings. "Hello?"**

**"Keller, it is time for a bit of a shift in operation." Amy says, playing with her hair as she works on some new legal information regarding an upcoming trial.**

**"A shift?" Keller asks.**

**"Yes. With your partner remaining focused on solving the murder, I'm going to need to make…some new arrangements regarding dealing with him." Amy explains.**

**"Miss Rose, please…I know his persistence is alarming. I've been giving him as much responsibility that I can to keep him distracted, but nothing seems to be working…" Keller says.**

**"I've noticed. As such, I'm going to need to make some changes in order to get this matter taken care of once and for all." Amy says.**

**"What did you have in mind?" Keller asks.**

**"Well, if you are fortunate, then his death will not need to be a necessary outcome… But just in case, you understand why." Amy says, sitting up on her bed as she finishes one of her typed files.**

**"I understand…" Keller says, speaking lowly.**

**"I'll fill you in with details later." Amy says before hanging up the phone.**

**"All right…" Keller says before he does the same. "Damn it… I've got what I wanted but… No, I cannot allow this to happen to Georgie, he doesn't deserve it… Not from her…" Keller says before he stands up. "If anyone's going to deal with him, it will be me…"**

**Amy smiles as she rests her phone on the bed. "That was almost too easy… Killing that officer will do nothing except heighten anxiety even more, which is what I do not need. No, I believe it is time I nipped things in the bud entirely." Amy says before she picks up her secured phone and dials the number of The Family.**

**"Yes, Miss Rose?" Bertucien asks as he picks up the phone.**

**"Bertucien, I will begin making preparations to do away with Keller now." Amy says.**

**"Really? He has not been working into your favor, Miss Rose?" Bertucien asks.**

**"He is not taking care of a nuisance that should have been taken care of already. His dilly-dallying will cause more of a problem unless he is properly disposed of. I will keep you informed as things proceed forward." Amy says.**

**"As you wish, Miss Rose. We shall support you in your endeavors, no matter what it may be." Bertucien says.**

**"Good, I am certain I will need you to bring out some…bigger tools for this next job." Amy says, smiling as Sonic walks into the bedroom with a bundle of white roses for her. **

**"Yes, Miss Rose." Bertucien says before hanging up the phone.**

**"Aww you didn't have to, Sonic…" Amy says as she stands up and takes the flowers, placing them on the bed before embracing him.**

**"I wanted to give you something special, since we're coming up on our first year together." Sonic says, smiling.**

**"I can hardly believe it has been a full year with you…It feels like a lifetime has passed in the blink of an eye." Amy says.**

**"I know what you mean…but they say when a relationship is strong, it lasts a lifetime." Sonic says, smiling as she kisses his lips.**

**"Mmm absolutely…and it will last a lifetime; that will be certain." Amy says before she smiles to him. "I'll get myself dressed now."**

**"I feel the same way. I'll wait for you downstairs, Amy." Sonic says, smiling before he walks down the steps.**

**"Today will be a very special day…Not just for Sonic and I, but for everyone." Amy says before she turns to the mirror, smirking as she sees a faded image of her late husband Charles behind her. "A full year of excitement…You must be quite steamed about it, Charles. But do not feel too sad, you weren't the only one who failed to deliver for me." She says, seeing the faded images of the men she's killed in the mirror.**

**"My lovely Amy Rose…" The sound of Charles' voice echoes in Amy's ear.**

**"I know what you are thinking, Charles. You never once thought that you would have made your bed with a potential death sentence. If you had a more exciting spirit when you were alive, perhaps you would not have lost your life." Amy says to herself.**

**"You will kill…You will kill him next…Will you not…?" Charles' voice asks her. **

**"I will not kill Sonic, no. I had thought that I would have to…but he has made me happier than I had ever been in my entire life. With any of you, in any case. He does not shower me with gifts, he showers me with the excitement that simply comes with the way he lives. He is a boundless source of life for me and I will let nothing…Absolutely nothing get in the way of that." Amy says before she smiles and makes her way into the bathroom.**

**Back at the district building, Keller sighs softly and picks up his phone before dialing a number in. It takes a few seconds before an answer comes through.**

**"Hello?" The voice of Georgie speaks out.**

**"Georgie, this is Keller. I have some information for you." Keller says.**

**"Some information, Sir?" What is it?" Georgie asks.**

**"Yes. I know who is responsible for the heightened criminal activity within the city. There is a criminal organization known as The Family that some of my side resources has made me aware of, do they sound familiar?" Keller says.**

**"The Family, everyone knows that name. They are a very thorough and successful criminal organization, known for being aggressive in their businesses while also be surprisingly clean with the little-to-no tracks they leave behind. So they are here?" Georgie says.**

**"Yes, if we are to get this town back on track, we must be the ones to shut down The Family once and for all." Keller says.**

**"I understand, Mister Commissioner, Sir. I will begin investigating with whatever information you give me." Georgie says.**

**"I'll forward everything I've received. I wish you luck." Keller says before hanging up the phone. "It has come to this, I'm afraid… Miss Rose, the gauntlet has now been thrown. Either they catch The Family and you and this mess can be put behind me…Or you stop me first." Keller says before he stares out of the window of his office. "I wanted this title for so long… Now that I feel the weight it carries, I will not let it go so easily. So give me all you've got…"**

**11:00 AM…**

**Amy arrives at the warehouse building where The Family has set themselves up. She is wearing a light-pink short-sleeve top with a short tight blue skirt and white heels. The Family members are standing around a television set as a police press conference has been called. Amy sits down in a seat, crossing her legs as she listens to the report.**

**"We are live here at the Emeraldberry Township Police Department where the senior superior officer, Georgie the Peacock, is holding a press conference regarding the cause of the recent criminal activity within the city. Mr. Peacock?" The newswoman says, turning to Georgie.**

**"Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, the Emeraldberry Township has become the new residence for a prolific criminal organization known as The Family. According to a source given to me, this organization has been responsible for the sudden drug problem plaguing our streets and our neighborhoods, as well as being connected to several murders and disappearances. It goes without question that in order to bring peace to the township, our department will do everything in our power to find the members of The Family and put them behind bars no matter what." Georgie says.**

**"What could this mean…?" Bertucien says.**

**"It goes without saying, gentlemen. Our "friend" within the department has decided to sell out The Family in order to protect himself." Amy says, prompting gasps and exclamations of anger from the gangsters around her.**

**"Boss, that son of a bitch could lead them right to us!" One of the members shouts.**

**"After all we did for him, he's gonna do this to us…!? Fucking bastard!" Another member shouts, raising his gun.**

**"I believe I do not need to explain the obvious course of action, gentlemen. The new Commissioner of the ETPD has gotten too comfortable in his position. In order to protect your business interests, as well as your ease of transporting your merchandise, the police force needs to be eliminated." Amy says.**

**"Yes, of course. Boys, it's been a long time since we've initiated a war against the present authority. Now seems as good a time as any. We'll thin them out and let the weight of innocent blood rest on our "friend's" shoulders." Bertucien says, prompting cheering from his men.**

**"Of course, you will all focus your attention on the police force itself. I will be the one to determine the end of Keller's life." Amy says with a dark smile, sending shock around the room.**

**"You, Miss Rose…? You could have any of my men do it." Bertucien says.**

**"No, I cannot. He has not only betrayed you all, after you used your talents to boost him to his position; he betrayed me first and foremost. In truth, I knew he was looking for a way to save himself. He was slow to react in a lot of ways to issues that could have prevented this from happening and now that he is fully turning against me, I have to kill him." Amy says.**

**"So how will we do this?" Bertucien asks, stroking his chin.**

**"You will have your boys engaging in combat with the police force as you see fit. I will be the one to end Keller's life. I will make him suffer for believing that he could betray us with no consequence." Amy explains.**

**"You heard Miss Rose, boys. If the cops close in, take them out." Bertucien says.**

**"However, there is one important exception." Amy says, producing a photograph from her pocket and placing it on Bertucien's desk. "No one, and I mean no one, will put their hands on him."**

**"Who is this?" Bertucien asks, picking up the photo of Sonic.**

**"That is Sonic, he is my boyfriend and a special operations officer of the ETPD. We are celebrating our first year anniversary today." Amy says, smiling as she looks at the photo.**

**"Well that is wonderful…Wait, your boyfriend is a police officer, Miss Rose? Does that not pose possible issues as a result of his occupation?" Bertucien asks.**

**"I will have those issues taken care of, after this issue with Keller is fixed. In any case, I will make it abundantly clear: do not approach Sonic, do not speak with him and especially do not even acknowledge his presence. If any of you cause any harm to him and I find out, I will kill you." Amy says.**

**"Not to worry, Miss Rose. My boys understand what you are saying. Isn't that right, boys?" Bertucien says.**

**"Yes Boss, we won't do anything to him. We promise you, Miss Rose." Several of his men respond.**

**"Good. Now I need to take care of some other business. Keep me informed." Amy says before she leaves the warehouse.**

**"So Boss, does this mean…" One of the gangsters asks.**

**"Indeed, we're going to be directly confronting the police force. With the noticeable exception kept in mind, of course." Bertucien says before approaching a large crate. "Boys, pick your weapons…It is time to go to work."**

**4:30 PM…**

**Emeraldberry Heights Residential Area**

**The Emeraldberry Heights Residential Area is a suburban residential neighborhood populated primarily by the wealthy or the highly-influential individuals within the township. As a result of his advancement to becoming the Commissioner following the previous candidate's death, Keller has had his family moved to Emeraldberry Heights and into a new three-story home. The house is a large black-and-white paint brickwork building with large glass windows on the front of the house, an ornately-carved wooden door at the end of a stone stairway, black metal gates around the house and a yard with several patches of flowers.**

**Parked in front of the house is Keller's car and within the garage located just beside the main house is his wife's car. Inside the home, the interior is mostly white with black-painted molding along the lower and upper edges of each room, the floor is made with polished redwood and the furniture is made up of soft black suede. Inside the living room, Keller's wife Catherine is bringing their six-year old daughter Astasia in from a day of school. **

**Catherine is also a white leopard with light-green eyes, a long ponytail of white hair going over her right shoulder, a long spotted tail coming from under her long black dress and short red-painted claws on her paws. Her outfit consists of the aforementioned black dress, red short-sleeved buttoned shirt with a black vest over it, a necklace holding a solid jade leaf and black heels. On her right paw is a wedding ring with a white diamond at the center of it.**

**Astasia is their six-year old young daughter; a young snow leopard with silver-like fur and dark black rings printed on her fur, a short ponytail like her mother's and the deep blue eyes of her father. She giggles as she walks into the house with her mouth, blowing air to move the bang of hair from her left eye before having a seat with her toys on the carpeted floor. Her outfit is a short black dress with suspenders over her shoulders, a white blouse with red buttons and a pair of red sneakers.**

**As Keller enters the house after parking his car, his wife turns to him with surprise on her face and his daughter rushes up into his open arms happily. Due to the nature of his work, Keller rarely has the time to enjoy any tranquility, particularly with his family. As a result of this, the state of his marriage has become shaky, but the relationship between him and his daughter remains strong. As he embraces his daughter, he slowly picks her up and carries her to his wife.**

**"I was able to get some time away from the job, since my officers will be pretty busy." Keller says.**

**"I'm glad you were able to come by and be with us for at least a little while. We really have missed you…" Catherine says.**

**"I'm sorry, honey. I know this isn't the way a marriage is supposed to be… I wanted to get this job so I could give our daughter the best of anything and everything. I finally fulfilled my promise." Keller says.**

**"You fulfilled your dreams, Keller. That does not mean that you've maintained the promise you made for me…" Catherine says, sighing as she takes a seat.**

**"I'm sorry… I'm trying my best here, I just need a little more time… A little more time and I'll be able to…" Keller says until his wife interrupts.**

**"Keller, your daughter does not have much of a young childhood ahead of her. She needs to spend time with her father, and I need to feel loved by my husband. I have been supportive of you working this much to achieve your life-long dream but now, it has gone on too long." Catherine says.**

**"I'm sorry…" Keller says, looking down at his daughter playing.**

**"You would not believe the kind of thoughts I've had regarding you while you're gone so long. I keep trying to tell myself that you would not be seeing anyone else, but it has been so hard to believe it…" Catherine says.**

**"Please, honey… I am not doing anything except the work of a police officer. As Commissioner, I won't be going out onto the field quite as much, but it is more administrative work. I'll be able to start working from here, it will get better." Keller says.**

**"Will it? Will you be able to make up for all this time you've lost with your daughter? With me?" Catherine asks.**

**"I…I don't know how to answer that…but I will do what I can to restore your faith in me and to keep my daughter happy." Keller says as his wife goes into the kitchen. "Forgive me, Astasia… I'm going to put just a few more things to rest and then everything will be okay, I promise…"**

**He gives his daughter a kiss to the top of her head, smiling softly from seeing her own smile before he enters the kitchen. His wife begins cooking while staring at a photograph of Keller and herself on their wedding day, a painful sting coming to Keller's heart as he views her expression. He still had not told her the lengths he had gone through in order to make his dream a reality and he knew if he did tell her; that would be the final straw to his marriage. As such, he decides to keep the details to himself and do what he can to salvage the relationship.**

**"Honey, I understand what you are saying and I do apologize. I know you think I've been acting selfishly and you wouldn't be incorrect in thinking that. It's just…it has been a dream since I was but a boy and I had finally gained the opportunity…" Keller explains as he sits at the table, his wife pouring him a glass of white wine.**

**"Keller, I know it has been a dream of yours… I am happy that you achieved that dream, but I had a dream as well. To be in a happy marriage with the man I love and to have a beautiful child to take care of. I'm not in a happy marriage; I know I could be… But I still love you. I'm just concerned that you no longer have any interest in this life instead of your crime-fighting life." Catherine says, sitting across from her husband.**

**"Honey, the importance of my job is not greater than that of my home life. Things will get better, you'll see." Keller says, gently holding his wife's hand.**

**"I do hope so, Keller…" Catherine says, holding his hand gently.**

**6:00 PM…**

**Sonic arrives at Maximum Real Estate building in order to serve a search warrant on Richard Maximus' office. With little to no leads after the interview with Roxana, he believes that he will find something that could lead him to Richard's location within the office. As he opens the door, he can see that the office has not been used in some time.**

**"Hmm… How odd." Sonic says, approaching the desk at the center of the room. "Looks like nobody has been here for a while." **

**As he investigates the desk, he finds a small notepad with information written on it. He discovers a handwritten list of tasks that Richard had marked, including "Divorce wife", "Kill wife", "Get new wife: Rose". As he reads it, he also finds information in the bottom drawers including documentation about false property ownership, unpaid taxes and lists of damaged properties that he had no intention of getting fixed. **

**"Hmm, this definitely tells me something. I had better call in the Crime Scene Investigators though." Sonic says, reaching for his cell phone.**

**Within a short period of time, the CSI team arrives and begins examining the room thoroughly. They lift several fingerprints and footprints, as well as removing all of the incriminating evidence in the desk and the various bookshelves. Finally, they take the laptop computer that had been left behind and begin pouring over the evidence back at the department building. Meanwhile, Sonic continues thinking about the case in his car until he receives a phone call.**

**"Hello?" Sonic asks.**

**"Hey Sonic, are you still working on the case about Richard?" Amy asks.**

**"Yeah, the investigators have finished gathering stuff from his office at his business building so if I get any more leads, I'll be sure to follow them. How has your day been? Can't wait to be home with you." Sonic says, smiling.**

**"I can't wait either, I'm just running a few more errands before I come home. We will have a wonderful evening for our anniversary night, I promise." Amy says, smiling with the men of The Family observing her.**

**"Well I'd better get back to work. I love you." Sonic says.**

**"Hehe I love you too… I'll talk to you later." Amy says before she hangs up the phone.**

**"Miss Rose, I know that you are feeling quite fond of this man but…how much does he know about you?" Bertucien asks.**

**"Sonic? He doesn't know anything important about me…Not yet anyway." Amy says, leaning against a large crate.**

**"Not yet…You mean you intend to tell him?" Bertucien says.**

**"I have been thinking about it for a long time. Over the time that we've been together, he has never given me a reason to distrust him or to believe that he doesn't mean it when he says he loves me. He opened himself up to me and I want to give him the same courtesy. Despite the possible consequences, I will tell him everything. About my other husbands, about my killing them and anything else I decide to tell him." Amy says.**

**"But why would you suddenly decide to tell him these things?" Bertucien asks, folding his wings over his chest.**

**"It was the strangest thing… The other day, we were having a conversation about baggage. Old boyfriends or girlfriends, old issues, things like that… He told me this story, a painful story…" Amy says, sighing as she recalls the story.**

**The Previous Evening…**

**After eating out for the evening, Sonic drives Amy back on his motorcycle slowly. As they approach the front door, Amy slowly rubs her thumb against his hand. He turns to her and smiles before speaking.**

**"Something on your mind?" Sonic asks her.**

**"Oh it's nothing important…but I was wondering, Sonic… Do you have any excess baggage?" Amy asks him.**

**"Excess baggage…?" Sonic asks.**

**"You know, old girlfriends… strange experiences, things like that?" Amy asks.**

**"Ohh…right. I did have a previous relationship… or at least I thought I did. It didn't work out very well though. I'll tell you about it…" Sonic says, sitting on the step in front of the house as Amy sits beside him. **

**Before Arriving at Emeraldberry…**

**Before Sonic arrived at Emeraldberry and came across Amy Rose, he was the member of a wild and free biking group known as "Wings of Heaven". The group consisted of several different members, each riding a bike as personal to them as if it was their best friend. The main leader of the group is a large gray hedgehog with a long white beard, black leather vest, black leather pants and red leather boots as well as a black bandanna over his long, stringy quills. The group members referred to him as "White Wing" and he is highly respected within the group.**

**One day, as they were relaxing within a biking lodge along the road in a wide plain, the doors open up and Sonic enters, smirking as he walks up to the pool table. He is wearing simply his red sneakers, his white gloves and a pair of black sunglasses over his ears. **

**"Hey guys, care for a game?" Sonic says as he sets up the table.**

**"Wow, this guy wants to play with the Wings. Boss, will you take him on?" One of the group members asks.**

**"Sure, why not. What's your name, son?" White Wing asks Sonic.**

**"Sonic, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic says, giving him a handshake.**

**"Well let's play us a game then, Sonic the Hedgehog." White Wing replies as they begin playing.**

**The game lasts for over an hour, with both Sonic and White Wing being victorious over the course of ten different games. Afterwards, they sit down and begin talking about their ways of living life freely; a common ground that forges a friendship between them. During one friendly conversation, White Wing pulls Sonic with the rest of the group.**

**"Sonic, how would you like to ride with the Wings of Heaven?" White Wing asks.**

**"Wow, really?" Sonic asks, surprised by the request.**

**"You live like us and there's something about you that just seems to fit well with riding the path of a biker. What do you say?" White Wing says.**

**"I say I'm very interested. Sure, I'll give it a try." Sonic says, smiling and gladly accepting the leather jacket that would mark him as a member.**

**Over the course of several days, Sonic rides with the Wings of Heaven across the country, experiencing exciting adventures in places even he had never been in. During one outing, the biking group finds themselves in the Pearl Sands Desert, a lively desert citadel that welcomes nomadic groups. Inside a small biking club known as Pearl Sand, Sonic is slowly strumming on a guitar; much to the enjoyment of the club goers. **

**At the corner of his eyes, he sees her: a tall brown fur woman with dark auburn hair, light blue eyes, a pair of black leather boots reaching her knees, a tight pair of black leather pants, a black leather vest unbuttoned to show her cleavage to whose interested and a pair of sunglasses hanging around her neck with red lenses. She smiles in his direction and walks up to him.**

**"You sure know how to strum a guitar, stranger." She says to him.**

**"Thank you, it's a bit of a side interest of mine. Name's Sonic, by the way. Sonic the Hedgehog. And yours?" Sonic replies, reaching his hand to her own as she shakes it.**

**"My name is Sally, Sally Acorn. I don't think I've ever seen you around before." She replies.**

**"Pleasure to meet you, Sally." Sonic says, smiling as he continues to play.**

**"So what riders to you ride with, Sonic?" Sally asks, leaning against the wall nearby Sonic.**

**"The Wings of Heaven." Sonic says, putting the guitar down when he finishes playing.**

**"Really? That's the same group I'm involved in. That means we'll be riding together." Sally says with a smile.**

**"Wow, I suppose that's true." Sonic says.**

**They continue to have conversations together for several hours until it was time for the group to ride off into the night. Over the course of several weeks, Sonic and Sally spent time together: whether it was pool games at the biker clubs, simple conversations under the stars or the occasional drinking game with the guys, it appeared to most that saw them that something was brewing between them. However, all was not well.**

**After some time, Sonic's fellow biker brothers began to suspect that Sally was not treating their biking brother the way she should, considering the interest that Sonic had in her. As they investigated, they discovered something horrible: Sally was already romantically involved with White Wing, who was not aware of her activities with Sonic when she was not around him. It was his biking friends that eventually clued in Sonic.**

**"We're sorry, man… She's not just playing you, she's playing the boss as well." One of the bikers tells Sonic.**

**"Really…? Wow, I…I wouldn't have even guessed… Maybe I should talk to her..." Sonic says.**

**"You want us to talk to her for you?" Another of the bikers asked.**

**"No, that's all right guys. You've done me more than enough of a favor telling me this." Sonic says, sighing softly.**

**"We're brothers, Sonic. That's what we do." They reply, doing a nice brotherly hug before they tend to their bikes.**

**One evening, before the bikes take off, Sonic approaches White Wing's bike and gently taps his shoulder. The large hedgehog turns around and smiles to Sonic.**

**"Are you ready to roll, brother?" White Wing asks.**

**"Actually…I'm going to be going off on my own, Brother." Sonic says.**

**"Really? But why? The guys really are fond of you…" White Wing says.**

**"I know, and I am fond of all of you, really. It's just…well, I'm a little uncomfortable and I really want to keep moving forward instead of…causing any unnecessary awkwardness." Sonic explains.**

**"Well, if that is what you say…but if you ever want to meet up with us, you're always a member of our group, brother." White Wing says, giving Sonic a hearty bear hug.**

**"I appreciate it, Brother. Thank you very much." Sonic says before he gets on his bike and drives down the road.**

**It is only after Sonic has left that the other members of the biking group inform their leader of the transgression that Sally had made while Sonic was with them. White Wing immediately understands why Sonic left and turns his attention to Sally, who he immediately removes as a member of the biking group. Deceit was one of his biggest pet peeves and as such, he could not stand to have her with him any longer, especially when she caused pain to one of his own biking brothers. With that, the Wings of Heaven drove in the opposite direction of Sonic, with two less members and an air of uncertainty whether they would be reunited with their brother again.**

**Back to the Evening…**

**"And that's what happened. I thought that we were getting close, but the entire time I was a side dish. I felt worse for the leader and didn't want to make things worse, so I left and never looked back. I never looked her up to talk to her head-on myself and I never felt the need to do so. It's better that I just walked away from that, otherwise I wouldn't have met you." Sonic says, turning to Amy.**

**Amy looks down at her hands, quaking with an anger that even she cannot comprehend. The very thought of someone playing with Sonic's feelings strikes a chord with her because initially she felt the same way in regards to him. She initially intended to kill him in order to give herself excitement, only to discover that it was his very presence, his love and many other things about him that excited and made her happy. The fact that someone else felt it enjoyable to mess with Sonic's heart ignited a flame with Amy's heart that she had never felt before.**

**"Sonic…." Amy says quietly.**

**"Amy…?" Sonic asks, turning to her.**

**"If I…If I ever meet this bitch…I will kill her." Amy says softly, turning to him with a serious expression.**

**"It would be a waste to do that, really. I walked away from the situation and I haven't looked back." Sonic replies.**

**"That doesn't matter…She had better hope that I never get my hands on her…" Amy says, feeling Sonic placing his hands on her shoulders. "Sonic…?"**

**"I appreciate that…and trust me; I can tell you're serious. But please, don't try to do something about someone that isn't worth it." Sonic says, receiving a soft nod from Amy before they walk into the condo.**

**Present Time…**

**"Wow…" Bertucien says after hearing the story.**

**"I could hardly think the rest of the evening, I was so angry. Sonic opened up his pain to me and I could hardly say anything except just to joke about Richard. I want to be able to tell him about my own personal baggage…He loves me truly, Bertucien. Nobody tells a story like that unless they experienced that kind of pain and you know how men are about expressing their pain." Amy explains.**

**"I understand…You want him to become as much a part of you as you've become a part of him." Bertucien says.**

**"If Sonic hears the inner contents of my closet and decides to bring me to justice, it will be just as well. If not, it shows that he loves me; more than he loves his occupation. I believe strongly though, that he loves me." Amy says.**

**"I cannot imagine he would betray you, Miss Rose. In fact, I have a feeling that it will bring you closer together." Bertucien says.**

**"Yes…Tonight, I will talk to him." Amy says.**

**"Before or after you take care of Keller…?" Bertucien asks.**

**"We'll see how it goes." Amy says before she puts on her jacket and proceeds out of the warehouse.**

**7:06 PM…**

**As the sun sinks below the horizon, the sky is covered in an eerie red-and-orange glow. The clouds move seemingly slower as the township experiences an awkward silence. People that have taken the Chaos Drives wander the streets in pained strides as police officers of the ETPD continue to round them up. It is an operation designed to take in someone that has not been affected too greatly by the drug to tell them where they are getting them from. However, a sudden surprise will put an end to the process.**

**As Georgie escorts one affected victim to an ambulance, he suddenly turns around and sees a female flamingo in a police uniform approaching him.**

**"So he's another victim?" the female flamingo asks.**

**"Yeah, but hopefully he will be able to tell us something. How about things on your end, Andrea?" Georgie asks, smiling to her.**

**Andrea D'Vaera is a tall, pink flamingo with light blue eyes, a lovely plumage of feathers across her curvaceous body, long blonde hair with pink highlights near the tips of her hair and very light eye shadow. Her soft French accent has earned her many admirers within the department, who find it to be both sexual and exotic. Her police uniform consisted of the light blue short-sleeved top with black leather pauldrons, tight black pants with black boots and her police badge on her chest. She had met Georgie while he was on patrol and has come to have strong feelings for him; which developed further over the time they have worked together.**

**"We're still looking for these "Family" criminals, but we haven't found anything that can remotely indicate whether they are those specific criminals or just the usual ones we find. Is it possible the rumors about that group are true?" Andrea says.**

**"We know based on information that we've received that The Family is a very dangerous and methodical criminal enterprise. They don't allow anyone to find them, let alone take them into custody. To make matters worse, those that do get caught are killed before they ever say anything at all." Georgie says, checking the ammo in his gun. "I'm concerned, really…"**

**"All we can do is keep looking until we find them. Otherwise, the city will never know any peace." Andrea says, placing her hand on his shoulder. **

**"Yeah, you're right about that. Let's do our best, Andrea." Georgie says, smiling until he hears footsteps in the street. "What the hell…?"**

**All of a sudden, several men in black suits begin approaching the police cars posted in several locations around the township, each armed with a tommy gun, a shotgun and several explosives at the ready. Their faces show the resolute intent to kill and Georgie immediately points his gun towards them.**

**"Who are you? This is a police-secured scene, put down your weapons and move along!" Georgie shouts, his fellow officers pointing their weapons to the approaching group.**

**"Remember boys, you see a blue hedgehog, don't shoot him. Shoot to kill everyone else." One of the bears speaks before he opens fire on the police, prompting the others to do the same.**

**The sound of repeated gunfire echoes across the city, setting off the other groups of The Family to unleash gunfire at their targeted groups of police officers. Within a matter of minutes, the Emeraldberry Township becomes a war zone; with police and criminals shooting relentlessly at each other. Georgie ducks behind his car, pulling Andrea down with him as he reloads.**

**"This is fucking crazy…! Could this be them…?!" Georgie shouts.**

**"Seems that way, judging by their intent! What are we going to do!?" Andrea asks.**

**"I don't know, but we gotta take them down!" Georgie shouts, pointing his head over the police car to exchange gun fire. "I sure hope the Commissioner isn't being targeted…!"**

**Meanwhile, back at the condominium, Sonic arrives on his motorcycle after a long day of searching for clues regarding Richard's disappearance. While his distaste for the man had prevented him from caring too much about where he was, he was a police officer and wanted to make sure he did what he could to discover the individual so he could face justice. He slowly opens the front door and smiles as he walks in the kitchen, seeing Amy smiling towards him.**

**"Hey, you're finally home. Did you see the news?" Amy says, walking up to him in only a white apron, wrapping her arms around him and allowing the warmth of her bare form to heat him up.**

**"Yeah, appears the entire township outside of here is under heavy fire. But I haven't been instructed to lend assistance…It's so odd…" Sonic says, holding her with his hands gently stroking her bare bottom.**

**"There seems to be enough police officers out there to take care of the situation. No sense in pulling you in if they can take care of it." Amy says, smiling and kissing his lips. "I'll have dinner ready shortly."**

**"That sounds great, do you need any help?" Sonic asks as he returns her tender kiss.**

**"Always appreciated, but you have a seat there, I'll be with you shortly." Amy says, smiling as she returns to cooking.**

**After a wonderful dinner together, Sonic and Amy cuddle together on the couch and switch on the evening news. As more and more information regarding the chaos outside is shown, Sonic checks his phone occasionally to check if he is being put on duty.**

**"Nothing from the boys at the department, nothing from the Commissioner…What's going on…?" Sonic asks himself.**

**Amy closes her eyes and rests her head against his chest. She takes a deep breath and then slowly cups Sonic's hands in her own. Her deep green eyes stare deeply into his green eyes and he can tell that she is struggling with something.**

**"Amy? Is something wrong? Are you worried about them coming here?" Sonic asks her.**

**"Not exactly…Sonic, I…I haven't been completely honest with you." Amy says.**

**"What do you mean…?" Sonic asks, his hands gently rubbing her hands.**

**"Charles, he…he wasn't my first husband. He was actually my fourth husband." Amy says.**

**"My goodness…well what happened with the other three?" Sonic asks.**

**Amy stares intently into Sonic's eyes, slowly stroking his cheek with her palm. He gently kisses her palm and keeps her hand in both of his. She gently smiles before making the statement that she had both dreaded to say to him and yet was also looking forward to telling him:**

**"I killed them…"**

**~And that's the end of Chapter 9. Next time, the standoff between The Family and the ETPD intensifies with more blood to be shed. How will Sonic react to Amy's startling confession? What will become of Keller as a result of his betrayal? Will Georgie finally uncover the truth regarding the criminal activity within Emeraldberry? Find out on the first season finale to come next.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Rooted Into Oblivion**

**7:30 PM…**

**Sonic stares at Amy, stunned by her sudden confession to the murder of her previous husbands, including the death of Charles H. Slyfox. He cannot believe that she would be capable of such acts, yet at the same time he can believe that she is not lying about it either. Slowly he holds both of her hands, places them close to him and begins to speak once again.**

**"Amy…You murdered your husbands?" Sonic asks her calmly.**

**"Yes, I did. I killed them, each and every one of them. I orchestrated each of their deaths." Amy says calmly.**

**"But why…? Why did you kill them? Was it for money?" Sonic asks.**

**"No, Sonic. I killed them because it excited me. Ending their lives brought excitement to me. It was never about their financial standing, the benefits I would receive as a result of their deaths, or even that they did anything to me personally. They simply failed to give me excitement in the marriage when they were alive." Amy explains.**

**"Excitement…?" Sonic says softly.**

**"Yes…Marriage is more than just a blissful union to me. There needs to be excitement; intense fires burning between those that love each other. There were no such flames that I felt between myself and my previous husbands. They never felt any of the burning flames within me and so assumed they were doing everything correctly. So in order to satisfy that lacking of excitement…" Amy says.**

**"You killed them…" Sonic says, nodding softly.**

**"Correct." Amy replies, softly smiling.**

**"Are you…are you going to kill me too…?" Sonic asks. "I mean, you've just confessed to me. Won't I…won't I be a liability for you now…?" **

**Slowly Amy brings her arms around Sonic's neck, resting her cheek against his own. She gently rubs her fingers against his back before she resumes speaking.**

**"I had thought of it long ago, but…I do not want to. Sonic, you fill me with an excitement that I had never felt before in my life prior to meeting you. I…I truly love you, Sonic. I will do nothing to hurt you or to endanger your life. But…" Amy says softly.**

**"But what…?" Sonic asks, gently rubbing her back before she once again stares deeply into his eyes.**

**"But I know you are a police officer…and it is your job to report such a series of crimes. So I will…I will let you turn me in." Amy says, placing his hands on her lap.**

**Sonic thinks for a moment, not only about Amy's confession but her reasoning for it. He understands that there can never be a good reason to murder anyone, yet at the same time, he understands that her thirst for excitement caused her to make such rash decisions against her husbands. After some time, he gently places his hands to her cheeks and kisses her lips softly.**

**"S…Sonic…?" Amy asks, surprised by his reaction.**

**"Amy…I love you, I truly love you. Despite what you may think, I care more about you than about doing this job. Being in the police force has taught me many things about justice, but the one thing I've learned…is to have a personal sense of justice. That is why, no matter what happens, I will stand by you and ensure you always maintain your freedom. It doesn't matter what happens to me." Sonic says.**

**Suddenly, Amy looks into his eyes as tears begin to form in her own. True tears, not of sadness, but of happiness run from her eyes across her cheeks. To have confessed such a serious crime to Sonic; a professional police officer, and to hear such conviction from him proved to be highly emotional for her. She smiles as the tears drip, repeatedly kissing his lips before speaking.**

**"And I will do the same for you. No matter what happens, I will maintain your freedom and make sure nothing ever happens to you." Amy says, raising her firearm as well as his own under both of their chins. "I swear on both these guns."**

**"That is a promise I am more than willing to make and keep." Sonic says, smiling before asking "So I suppose that solves the mystery of what happened to Richard Maximus?"**

**"Yes, he's dead. I killed him the last night that we both saw him." Amy says, nodding softly.**

**"Somehow I had a feeling he wasn't alive. A guy like that couldn't possibly be good at hiding himself; he stands out more than most criminals. So what happens now…?" Sonic asks her.**

**"I have another task to take care of. I have to take care of Keller now." Amy says, putting a fresh clip into her handgun. **

**"I'll go with you." Sonic says, putting his gun in his holster.**

**"I'm glad, I'll bring you up to speed on everything else on the way." Amy says before she goes into her bedroom for a change of clothes.**

**They both walk out of the condominium; with Sonic in his leather jacket and a pair of black pants and black-and-white colored sneakers, and Amy in a black leather bodysuit with matching black boots, black gloves and a studded belt around her waists. Around her neck is a black ribbon and on her head is a black hairband. She smiles to Sonic, who opens the door of her car for her before he gets in the passenger seat.**

**On the way, Amy tells Sonic the entirety of her life story: the murders she has committed, the treachery that she had involved herself in with Keller, her connection to the crime syndicate The Family, and other details. Sonic finds himself less and less surprised by the things she tells him, as in the back of his mind he always thought that Amy was a headstrong and unique woman. At the same time, he knows that he is in love with a professional killer and yet it doesn't faze him as much as most would expect.**

**"And that's basically everything." Amy says, concluding her explanation.**

**"Now I see…That explains why we're going to see Keller. He'll end up exposing everything about you." Sonic says.**

**"Precisely, in order to cover up his own involvement, he will expose everything that I've done. He's already announced The Family being here. It is only a matter of time before he decides to tell the department the truth about me." Amy says.**

**"Well let's take care of business." Sonic says, cocking his gun as she drives.**

**"Once you do this, you'll also be involved heavily, Sonic. It's not too late." Amy says.**

**"I've made my decision Amy, and I decided to be on your side." Sonic says, smiling to her as she returns the smile.**

**"I'm glad, at the very least I won't be traveling the road to Hell on my own." Amy says before returning her attention to the road.**

**8:00 PM…**

**Amy and Sonic arrive at the Emeraldberry Heights Residential Area and park just outside of the neighborhood. Slowly she parks the car within a section of wooded area, just behind large bushes to obscure the car. Afterwards, Amy steps out of the car, stretching slightly before checking her firearm once again. Sonic walks up to her and turns his attention to the house, noticing the lights are still on.**

**"Looks like someone is in there." Sonic says.**

**"Let's hope this can be as simple as possible. Provided he does nothing else stupid, the problem may be solved without firing a single bullet. Otherwise…" Amy says.**

**"I'll take the shot." Sonic says, surprising Amy.**

**"You? Have you ever killed anyone before?" Amy asks.**

**"I'll tell you that story another time…" Sonic says, winking before walking ahead of her.**

**Amy gently knocks on the front door and waits until Catherine opens the door. She is surprised to see Amy, having never met her before and immediately goes into panic mode. Initially she had fears that her husband had been spending the time away from home with another woman and seeing Amy right in front of her, the fears appear to be justified. In spite of that, she takes a deep breath and speaks.**

**"Hello? Who are you?" Catherine says.**

**"Hello, I'm an…associate of your husband, Keller. Is he in right now?" Amy asks her.**

**"An associate… Please, come in. He's currently out, taking care of an investigation." Catherine explains, allowing Sonic and Amy entry.**

**One look in the woman's eyes gives Amy the full story regarding her troubles. At the same moment, she knows she can use the situation to her advantage. As they sit down in the living room, Catherine fetches some glasses of water for her guests.**

**"My apologies for coming at such an inconvenient time, and of course you do not know me but…there is something you should know." Amy says.**

**"I think I've figured everything out… Just please, tell me how long this has been happening. How long has my husband been a homewrecker?" Catherine asks.**

**"Ah he has been at it for quite some time. We've been…working together for some time, all for his own selfish desires." Amy says.**

**"I should have known…I kept telling myself that it wasn't the case, but at the end of the day it was…It was a reality I couldn't ignore." Catherine says before turning to Sonic. "What about you…? What do you know?"**

**"I don't know much. That's why I'm here…to understand his motivations. He's been doing a lot of shady activity lately, so in the best interests of the department, I'll have to…take him down." Sonic says, showing his badge to her.**

**"I…I see… So my daughter will be just as she had been before… Without a committed father." Catherine says.**

**"We will see when he returns. Mind if we wait in his office?" Amy asks.**

**"I don't mind at all… Right this way." Catherine says.**

**After she guides both Sonic and Amy to Keller's home office, Catherine walks up the stairs to her child Astasia's bedroom. She gently strokes her hair and kisses her forehead before whispering softly to her.**

**"Why…Why does it have to be like this…"**

**Meanwhile, the firefight between The Family and the Emeraldberry Township Police Department grows increasingly more violent. The entirety of the Downtown area is engulfed in an epic war with bullets and explosives flying all over the place. The police officers duck behind their overturned cars, desperately reloading their guns and trying to maintain their calm.**

**"This is insane! They've got more dangerous weapons than we have access to right now!" Andrea shouts, pulling down a police officer with a wound to his shoulder.**

**"We've underestimated them, and now we're paying the price… What is the status of the protection of the citizens?" Georgie says, reloading his gun.**

**"We've used the megaphone to get the message amid the gunfire: the citizens are to find shelter within the sub levels of their homes. That should prevent them from being harmed." A wounded police officer explains.**

**"And the reinforcements?" Georgie asks, looking over the car as the gangsters momentarily cease fire.**

**"An armored truck will be here soon with the SWAT team. They'll be carrying shotguns in order to give us an edge but we can only expect something worse from The Family." A second wounded police officer says, reloading her pistol.**

**"We just have to hold out…I only hope that they do not go after the Commissioner…" Georgie says before turning to the other officers. "Everyone, the odds may appear against us. We may be facing a foe that can only be described as dangerous men. However, we made an oath to the people of Emeraldberry. We swore our lives to protecting their own, to defending the peace! I refuse to allow these monsters to have their way any longer!" Georgie shouts.**

**"Georgie is right, we cannot allow our resolve to falter now! We must keep the enemy in place until reinforcements arrive, and then…" Andrea says.**

**"We put them where they belong: behind bars!" Georgie shouts, firing a few shots before ducking once again. He slowly turns to Andrea, reloading her own pistol before turning to him. "Andrea…When this is over…When we have a moment of peace, I want…I want to formally ask for you to be by my side…" **

**"G…Georgie…Oh Georgie, you already know my answer…" Andrea says, smiling softly to him before turning her gaze to the enemy.**

**Across the police-issued tape blocking off sections of the Downtown area, The Family are changing their tommy guns for more modern assault rifles, in addition to several opening weapon cases containing rocket launchers.**

**"Hopefully we won't need to put these to use, eh Boss?" One of the gangsters says.**

**"Hopefully is the correct term. However, our orders stand. We are to wipe out the Emeraldberry Township Police force in order to force Keller's hand. He will have all of their blood on his hands and he will have no choice…but to play ball like he should have from the start." Bertucien says.**

**"This works out for us as well, we need to take them out in order to maintain the secrecy of our shipping point." Another of the gangsters says.**

**"Precisely. When this is over, we will bring back to Miss Rose the body of their leader and show Keller what happens when you betray her…and when you betray The Family!" Bertucien shouts, firing repeated bullets across the street.**

**9:00 PM…**

**Keller begins his drive back to his own home after compiling some remaining information regarding Amy, The Family and several other co-conspirators involved in his plan. He placed the information in a compressed password-protected file within his private network of the district computer system. As he approaches the house, a foreboding feeling overtakes him. He makes sure he has his gun ready before he walks to the door, unlocking it with his keys and stepping inside slowly. He finds himself facing his wife, a distraught look on her face as she stares at him.**

**"Honey…? What's going on…?" Keller asks.**

**"Did you truly believe you could fool me…?" Catherine asks him, her hands shaking at her sides.**

**"What do you mean by that…?" Keller asks her.**

**"Your little associate was here…She claims that you had been with her while you were away from home. Why would she say that unless it was true…?!" Catherine asks, her tears beginning to form.**

**"Miss Rose…Honey, I cannot talk right now, I need to make a very important phone call. I will tell you everything when this is over." Keller says, walking to his office.**

**"Keller… Just how much is enough…? How much is enough for you…?" Catherine asks as Keller goes to the second floor.**

**Keller slowly pushes open the door, keeping his hand near his holster. As he enters the room, he points his gun ahead of him; directly facing Amy leaning in his chair at his desk. The sinister smile on her face brings a great uneasiness to him, his body quivering to the sight. His nervousness grows even more as he notices that the computer on his desk is on.**

**"Miss Rose… I should have known…" Keller says, keeping his hands as steady as he can manage.**

**"Keller, welcome back; you certainly have been keeping busy. I suppose that is part of your new occupation." Amy says, slowly standing up with her hands at her hips.**

**"How dare you tell my wife such a dirty lie…" Keller says lowly.**

**"A dirty lie…? As I recall, that is all you have been telling your lovely wife… She still doesn't know, regarding the lengths you've gone through in order to achieve the title of Commissioner. That I left out so I can take the pleasure of watching you tell her yourself." Amy says.**

**"You bitch… I should've put you away a long time ago. I'm washing my hands of this deal I've made with the devil." Keller says.**

**"That is the thing about such arrangements: eventually you do need to pay the price. It is now time for you to pay that price…" Amy says, smiling with a wink.**

**Before Keller can react, the door closes behind him and Sonic points his own gun behind Keller's head. The feeling of the cold steel barrel against the back of his skull raises the hair on his neck, causing him to lose his grip on his gun. He raises his hands up high and remains still, turning his head slightly only to see Sonic's face.**

**"Sonic…? What is the meaning of this…?! You should be arresting her, not me!" Keller shouts.**

**"Sorry, Keller. My loyalty is not with the job, nor is it with you. My loyalty stands with the woman I love." Sonic says, keeping his gun steady.**

**"You fool! She'll kill you! Remaining with her will do you no favors!" Keller shouts.**

**"If I am to be killed by Amy, then so be it. I will not betray her." Sonic says.**

**"Oh Sonic... I will never betray you. I made you that promise on my life." Amy says with a loving smile before returning her attention to Keller. "Now Keller… You have a choice to make." She says, pointing her own gun at him. "You can continue with your own little game and I can kill you right now. Or you can provide me with your last service." **

**"My…my last service?" Keller asks.**

**"Yes, I will spare you and your family will not suffer your loss; but only if you come clean about your little game. You will tell your wife, child, and the entire police force just how you became the Commissioner; leaving out our connection of course. Your little dream has come to an end, Keller. You can lose your title…or lose your life." Amy says.**

**As Keller stares down the barrel of Amy's gun, the last thing his wife asked him rings in his mind repeatedly. "How much is enough…how much is enough…how much…is enough…" Finally, he has an answer for that question. He sighs and drops to his knees, his hands still raised.**

**"All right… You win, Miss Rose… You win…" Keller says, closing his eyes as Amy passes him the wireless phone on his desk.**

**"Then alert your police force." Amy says, smiling to Sonic as he keeps his gun pointed to Keller's head.**

**Keller takes the phone and calls Georgie's number first. The exhausted officer picks up his phone and checks the number calling. The name "Commissioner Keller" flashes on the screen, a clear indicator to the seriousness of the call. He ducks down behind the car and begins to speak into the phone.**

**"Sir, where have you been? Are you all right?" Georgie asks.**

**"Georgie… You're my closest friend and I trust you more than anyone except my family. That is why… I must tell you this, as well...as well as everyone in the department. Make sure everyone can hear this on their receivers…" Keller says quietly.**

**"Ye…Yes sir." Georgie says before beginning a wide broadcast across all the police officers of the ETPD. After setting the broadcast, Georgie makes sure everyone is listening before speaking again. "Okay, it is on wide broadcast. Sir, what is happening?" **

**"Georgie…Everyone, I have a confession to make. Becoming Commissioner has been my dream for a long time…but it wasn't for the right reasons. I wanted the title for the power, the prestige, the financial boost… It is a shameful and selfish fact, but those were powerful reasons…with powerful desires for me to do whatever it took to achieve it. As such…I made a deal with a devil… That devil told me to forge terrible alliances with true criminals and as such… I am responsible for the losses of several lives not receiving justice. Yes, Georgie… I am the internal you've been seeking." Keller says.**

**"W…wh….what…? Sir, this…this isn't the time to be joking…Please…please tell me you're joking…" Georgie says, shocked to hear Keller's confession just as everyone else is.**

**"It is the truth… I was responsible for covering up the true killer of several cases, including…including the Slyfox case, which is in fact a murder. I covered that up and…I allowed the criminal organization The Family to enter Emeraldberry without any difficulty. What's more…I knew that the previous commissioner was in danger and…I did nothing about it so I could take his title…" Keller says.**

**"Sir…! Please, stop this…! Tell me this isn't true…!" Georgie says, feeling Andrea's hands on his shoulders.**

**"Georgie…" Andrea says, seeing the hurt expression in Georgie's eyes.**

**"Georgie…Listen to me… As my last order…no, as my last request to you… You are a true believer of justice, the most duty-bound police officer of the Emeraldberry Township Police Department. That is why…I want you to come to my home and arrest me. Please…" Keller says.**

**Georgie stares at the receiver in his hand, his hand shaking with both anger and sadness as he hears his superior's last order. The pain in his heart proves greater than he can keep in as he raises the receiver high into the air and lets loose a bloodcurdling scream. The scream stops the firefight entirely, with the police officers staring at Georgie and even The Family staring in surprise at the direction of the sound. Georgie throws the receiver into the street, shattering it into several pieces before turning to his officers.**

**"Andrea…come with me… I'm going to arrest the Co…I'm going to arrest Keller…" Georgie says before he walks to his police cruiser.**

**"Boss…what do you think happened…?" One of The Family gangsters asks.**

**"It must be Miss Rose's doing. Which means it is time for us to leave. Gather up your weapons, boys. We're going back into hiding for now." Bertucien says, entering his limo as his men leave the scene immediately.**

**"Georgie, what about them?!" One of the officers asks, pointing to the fleeing criminals.**

**"That can wait... Nurse your wounds, guys… You won't be able to do much in your current condition. Andrea, let's go…" Georgie says before starting up the car, Andrea in the passenger seat beside him as they drive off.**

**Slowly Keller puts the phone down and stares up at Amy once again. The look of satisfaction on her face brings the sharp feeling of defeat onto him, knowing that he played exactly into her plan. Sonic turns to the window behind the desk, noticing the incoming red-and-blue lights flashing amid the foliage.**

**"Looks like they're on their way." Sonic says.**

**"Then we should be too. Just remember, Keller…Your life and your family's future now hangs in the balance of how long you can keep the truth to yourself. Understand?" Amy says, receiving only a slow nod from Keller. "That reminds me, I must commend you."**

**"Wh...what do you mean?" Keller asks.**

**"You had taken quite the steps that would've been instrumental of taking me down when it was most convenient for you. Unfortunately, you have weak security resources and even more obvious hiding places... Your stored evidence on the district network was an obvious place." Amy says, shocking Keller.**

**"How...!? How could you have discovered...?!" Keller asks, his fur dampening from sweat.**

**"Like I said, you made your moves rather open... There are few encryption technologies that I cannot break. Over the last few months, I've been observing everything you've recorded. Everything you've kept behind my back is in my hands and inaccessible by you or anyone else." Amy says.**

**"You...I can't...I can't believe it..." Keller says.**

**"They're getting closer... We should get moving, Amy." Sonic says, covering the windows with the curtains.**

**"You're right. Let's leave the Commissioner to face the consequences of his actions." Amy says, interlocking her fingers with his own.**

**With that, both Amy and Sonic walk out of the room and out of the front door of Keller's home, walking the short distance to the secluded car before driving down the opposite end of the road. Mere minutes after they have left, Georgie and Andrea arrive at the house, seeing the door already open. Georgie enters first, walking past Catherine in the living room before approaching the office, where Keller sits at his own desk with his hands clasped together and his head down on the desk.**

**"Keller… I'm here. It is time for you to go now…" Georgie speaks softly, fighting back tears as he attaches handcuffs to Keller's arms.**

**"Let's go then…" Keller says before standing up, being softly pushed out of the house with his wife watching the display in tears.**

**The deep shame he feels overtakes the extreme hatred he feels for the woman responsible for all of his downfall. The feeling of fear for not only his own life but the safety of his wife and daughter fends off any thoughts of vengeance against Amy, even as he is loaded into the backseat of the cruiser. The slam of the door signals the end of his freedom and the beginning of a new hardship: one that will determine whether more people will live or die and whether or not the wicked rose will be plucked from the garden or left to continue spreading a sea of deadly thorns.**

**~That's the end of Chapter 10 and the end of the first season of The Wicked Rose. Season Two will continue the story right where it left off: with the wicked Amy Rose continuing to kill and control the peace as she sees fit, her lover Sonic the Hedgehog providing her with exciting love and criminal assistance in her treachery, Georgie assuming new responsibilities and Keller battling not only his own demons but the bitter taste of defeat. What will happen next? Only in reading can you discover how deeply the roots of the wicked rose have traveled.**

**~A****ctus non facit reum nisi mens sit rea - "The act does not make [a person] guilty unless the mind should be guilty."**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Wicked Rose – By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Disclaimer: ****This is an Amy story for the most part, producing a character of her that has rarely been used in order to write a story. The style of this story will be written both concerning events of the past and present action, which will be properly labeled for your convenience. In order to comply with the rather-odd policy regarding Mature-content storytelling, much of the detailing that many of you who read my stories are accustomed to will be missing. By now, I'm certain many of you that read my stories possess excellent imaginations (as many of the messages I've received from you clearly show the greatness of your imaginations) so the excessive detailing will not be too necessary. All the same, considering the nature of this story, it is an M-rated story for violence, language, sexual content (to a point) and the subject matter itself. If you do not enjoy any of those things, skip right on over. Other than that, enjoy and let me know what you think. **

**Special Note:**** For those unfamiliar with my writing style, sometimes I anticipate my stories going longer than originally expected, in which case they are split into writing "seasons". Much in the same way as television shows, each new season adds new twists and turns or even adds on to recurring elements in the original story. In any case, I thank you for reading this story and hope you continue to enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

**~ Agere sequitur credere – "We act according to what we believe (ourselves to be)."**

**Season Two**

**Chapter 11: Newly-Spun Web of Madness (Sexual Scenes Ahead)**

**9:30 PM…**

**Across the television sets in every home of Emeraldberry, people are observing in shock as the Emeraldberry Township Police force is leading Keller the Leopard; in chains and in an orange prison-issued jumpsuit, into the department building. His gaze is fixed ahead, ignoring the flashes of the ever-hungry paparazzi looking for a close-up of the discovered criminal. As he is finally placed within an interrogation room, the police officers close the entry doors to keep the camera bugs from entering.**

**Keller sits by himself at one end of the table in the room, listening to the comments coming from the other side of the door. He closes his eyes and feels every word like a sharp needle against his flesh, prodding at him with repeated precision.**

**"Those reporters are having a field day with Keller, they just wouldn't stop…" One of the female officers says.**

**"It's not too difficult to understand why. I mean, one of our own? A criminal accomplice? It was bound to make the news." A male officer replies.**

**"Still, I can't believe it! All this time, Keller's been selling us out just so he could become the Commissioner…" A second male officer says.**

**"I can't believe it either, these sort of things just don't happen very much…" A second female officer replies, staring at the interrogation room door.**

**"But now that he has been exposed, what's going to happen to us? We don't have a commissioner any longer to issue the orders…" A third male officer asks.**

**Amid the discussion, Georgie and Andrea walk past the talking officers and enter the interrogation room. Georgie still cannot bring himself to look at his former superior officer, unable to accept that he had betrayed him not only as a police officer but as a close friend. He doesn't want to accept that Keller deliberately acted on selfish desires alone, considering the number of years they've worked together. Slowly, Georgie sits across from Keller and takes a deep breath before speaking.**

**"Andrea…would you mind waiting outside…?" Georgie asks.**

**"Not at all…" Andrea says, softly kissing his cheek before leaving the room.**

**"Thank you…" Georgie says before turning back to Keller. "Keller… This is the last position that I ever wanted to be in… Please, you have to tell me… Why, why did you do it?"**

**"Because I am a selfish and foolish man, Georgie… All the years you've known me, you know it better than anyone…" Keller says, looking up at his previous partner.**

**"I won't take that kind of answer from you! I know what you are truly like, Keller! You're not the kind of person to betray others!" Georgie shouts, slamming his fists onto the table.**

**"Then perhaps you didn't know everything about me like you thought…" Keller replies.**

**"I know for damn sure you're not a criminal, Keller… You confessed to betraying the trust and integrity of the entire department…of law enforcement as a whole, just for your own self gains?! I just… I just don't think you would do something like that…" Georgie says.**

**"I'm sorry… But it is the truth. I'm a selfish fool of a man that sold out his comrades' security and success for the power and prestige that came with being the Commissioner… I cheated my way to a title that I wasn't remotely deserving of, and now I must suffer the consequences of my actions." Keller says.**

**"But Keller…" Georgie replies until Keller interrupts.**

**"I'm done talking here, Georgie… I have a cell awaiting me before my trial comes." Keller says before two armed police officers enter and take him out of the room.**

**"Fuck… Fuck… Fuck!" Georgie shouts, smacking his hand on the desk over and over until Andrea enters the room again, gently embracing him.**

**"That's enough, Georgie… That's enough. What's done is done. Now we have to get back to what we're supposed to do." Andrea says.**

**"You're… You're right…" Georgie says, nodding as he walks out with her until the phone rings on the front desk of the main lobby. "Hello?" Georgie asks, picking up the phone.**

**"Is this Officer Georgie the Peacock?" The voice on the other end asks.**

**"Yes, this is Georgie speaking. Who is this?" Georgie replies.**

**"This is the administration of the Emerald District Building. We would like you to come in for a meeting around 9:00 AM tomorrow morning. Bring someone that you trust with you to be a witness." The voice on the other end says.**

**"A witness…? Am I… Am I in trouble?" Georgie asks.**

**"We will fill you in once you get here." The voice says before hanging up.**

**"Hello? Hello? Wait, what is going on…?" Georgie asks before hanging up. "I'm just not getting a break…"**

**"Who was it?" Andrea asks as other officers move closer to the two of them.**

**"Administration at the district headquarters. They want to see me about something…" Georgie says.**

**"If they give you any trouble, we got your back Georgie. Never forget that." Several of the police officers say, giving Georgie something of a smile on his face.**

**"Thank you everyone, I appreciate it. Andrea, will you come with me to the district headquarters?" Georgie asks.**

**"Of course I will, Georgie." Andrea says with a smile, walking with him into the elevator to his office.**

**"I'm glad that he has at least something to give him happiness…" One of the female officers says.**

**"Yeah, it's only going to get rougher from here on out for Georgie…" One of the male officers replies before checking the phone behind his desk. **

**8:00 AM…**

**Against the nearby wall within the main lobby of the police department, Sonic leans with his eyes closed and his arms crossed; allowing the scene of Keller being brought in to process in his mind before he proceeds to his own office. Slowly he folds up his police uniform before placing it on the desk along with a note; a smile on his face as he recalls the previous evening.**

**The Previous Evening…**

**Following the arrest of Keller the Leopard, Sonic and Amy return to the condominium and slowly park the car in front. After getting inside, Amy smiles to Sonic; her body still charged from the evening's events. Sonic feels the same charged feeling within his body, the adrenaline as a result of committing an act that lead to a man's incarceration. After placing her handbag on the living room table, Amy slowly leads Sonic up the stairs and to the master bedroom.**

**"That worked much better than I had expected…" Sonic says.**

**"It was a bit of a change to my original plan but…it worked out in the end." Amy says, smiling as she undresses her blue hedgehog lover first.**

**"So what is the next step we take? It's only a matter of time before they find out about us…" Sonic says, watching Amy slowly remove the black leather bodysuit from her body.**

**"I'll explain in the shower…" she whispers, leading him into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.**

**As she starts up the steaming hot water, Amy wraps her arms around Sonic's neck and slowly envelops his lips with her lips. Their passionate kiss is only matched by the heat of the running water as they stand under the shower head; their bodies dripping with water. Slowly she feels the back of her body pressed against the wall of the shower, a spike in her arousal igniting within her as she wraps her legs around Sonic's waist.**

**"Mmm come on in, baby… Give it to me right here…" Amy whispers into Sonic's ear, feeling his point of arousal beckoning entry into her.**

**"Mmm of course I will…" Sonic replies; emitting a soft moan as he penetrates her for the first time with bare flesh.**

**"Ooohhh Fuck…! Oh so good…! So so good…!" Amy moans out loud, feeling Sonic fully penetrating her before a series of deep thrusts follow.**

**Amy can feel her supple butt smacked roughly by Sonic's hips as he enters her, her fingernails digging into his upper back as she moans aloud in pleasure. Her legs cross at Sonic's lower back as she keeps her body attached to him, the intense pleasure she's feeling becoming the closest thing to an inescapable drug-like addiction. Her eyes roll back into her head from the sheer excitement she feels, her breasts rubbing and squeezing against Sonic's bare chest as he continues to thrust into her.**

**"Oh god yes! Fuck me like that, Sonic…! You feel so damn good…ohhhh!" Amy moans out, feeling her body growing hotter, almost a separate heat from the hot water running down her body.**

**"Oh Amy…! You feel so damn good inside…! Fuck…!" Sonic moans aloud, feeling her clenching deep within, increasing her own grip on him.**

**Slowly Sonic takes himself out of Amy, only to change position as she desired. She keeps her hands against the shower wall and one foot to the floor to keep herself steady, with Sonic raising her other leg up high. With the angle set, he once against penetrates her; yet this time he penetrates her in her untouched anus. The intense tight hold he feels and the sharp sting Amy feels as a result of the penetration produces a loud moan from the both of them, just barely muted by the sound of running water.**

**Amy groans and moans aloud as she feels her tight hole repeatedly stretched by Sonic's movement, her breasts flopping slowly at first until he increases his speed. The faster movements only build the pleasure she feels up even more, with Amy almost howling with her tongue hanging out of her open mouth. Her thighs begin to burn from the strain of maintaining the position she's in for so long, yet she ignores the pain to continue to feel the intense pleasure and to allow Sonic to have his way with her as she sees fit.**

**"Oh my god…! Oh my god, I can't….I can't…! I can't hold it much longer…!" Sonic shouts as he feels himself growing even more aroused; nearly reaching his limit.**

**"Put it in me, Sonic…! Put it all inside of me…! I want it inside of me…! Let your cock kiss me inside and fill me…!" Amy shouts, feeling Sonic release her raised leg.**

**Amy props herself against the wall once again, facing Sonic with open arms as she pulls him into her. She spreads open her legs and opens her lower lips with her fingertips, slowly rubbing her aroused clitoris with her finger as she awaits penetration once again. With her free arm, she wraps it around Sonic's neck and feels him raising her leg once again before penetrating her womanhood once again. The loud moan she makes is muted by his lips as she once again sucks against them, feeling his aroused member throb inside of her.**

**"Mmm…! Fill me…! Fill me up with your love…!" Amy moans muffled against Sonic's lips, feeling her hips rubbing and pressing against him to make sure nothing escapes her.**

**"Oh god I'm gonna…I'm gonna…! Amy…!" Sonic moans against her lips, feeling his grip on her leg and thigh tightening as he feels his release finally come.**

**Amy's eyes roll back to the back of her head as she feels intense heat shoot into her, as if someone has poured hot wax deep within her. The kiss of Sonic's manhood deep within her fills her with the prize that she had sought: the purest essence of her lover deep inside her. Slowly she pants as their lips part, a slight bit of saliva dripping from her lips as the euphoria overtakes her mind.**

**"Ohh…Oh…That was…that was so good…so very good…I have…I have it all inside me…" Amy says quietly, catching her breath but maintaining her grip against Sonic's body.**

**"Ohh….I felt it…I felt it all leaving me…and going into you…it felt so wonderful…" Sonic says softly, feeling Amy pressing his face against her wet cleavage.**

**Slowly their bodies descend to the floor of the shower, the hot water still running down their bodies yet no more bubbles from the soap remain. Amy smiles to Sonic, exhausted but immensely satisfied by the pleasure that she is experiencing. After regaining some of her energy, she gently runs her fingers through Sonic's quills before speaking.**

**"Perfect…Now I shall explain our next course…of action…" Amy says, whispering to him.**

**"Sure, let's…let's hear it…" Sonic replies; nodding softly against her breasts.**

**"We've already taken the first step of getting rid of Keller and ensuring, at least for the moment, his silence. Now for the second step: tomorrow morning you will leave your police uniform in your office with a note effectively detailing your resignation. You'll use the discovery of Keller as an internal criminal as a reasonable excuse to leave the department, they won't take it as personally and won't bother investigating your departure." Amy explains, rubbing her erect nipple against Sonic's lips.**

**"I see…I'll be able to write a good notice of resignation playing to that…Then what?" Sonic says, his lips nipping against her nipple.**

**"Ohh bite me…After that, I will begin making preparations for us to start anew within a new location…I've already looked into several locations prior to this should the operation go down, so I will have you look at the ones I've picked out and you can choose the one you like the best…" Amy says, smiling as she feels his teeth against her nipple.**

**"Mmm…I understand…" Sonic says, smiling as he nibbles against her.**

**"Once that is taken care of, I will call upon my trusted associates to move the essential items to our new location first, we will leave on our own at the end of the month." Amy says.**

**"Will they not become suspicious of us once we leave though…?" Sonic asks.**

**"I'm already counting on at least one officer to already be suspicious, purely based on his suspicion of me…" Amy replies.**

**"Georgie…" Sonic says.**

**"Yes, so that is far from my concerns… They don't know anything about you yet so they won't be getting too crazy about that… Besides you do not have a background record for them to be able to associate you as anything more than a drifter…" Amy says.**

**"And in terms of yourself, all Georgie has is his suspicions. He has no evidence aside from Keller, but in his current state; it would be his word against a clean record, not very much in his favor." Sonic says.**

**"Keller knows this, and that is why he will not readily say anything until the fallout of the incident has passed. By that time, we will be long gone and near-impossible to discover." Amy says, smiling before reaching for a washcloth.**

**"I understand…I'll get started right away." Sonic says, smiling to her.**

**"Not yet, not yet…" Amy says, whispering before leaning Sonic onto his back. "I've got another treat for you…" she whispers before pressing his dripping member between her wet breasts.**

**Slowly she squeezes and massages Sonic's wet manhood between her breasts, massaging it with a slow and soft embrace. As she squeezes him, she teases the tip with her hot tongue, taking the taste of the fresh offering she accepted within her. With a hungry moan, she takes in his entire length with her mouth, enjoying the soft moans of Sonic's pleasure. She continues to rub his length with her breasts while continuing to suck against him, groaning against him.**

**As she feels his member quivering against her tongue, she smiles and increases her squeezing; forming a tighter grip with her breasts against his now-swollen penis. Amy circles her tongue against the tip until she finally gets the second helping she desires, licking it down while listening to Sonic's loud moans of pleasure.**

**"Ahh…Such a sweet taste…Okay, now it is time to get clean…and get to work." Amy says with a wink, standing up slowly to start the water again.**

**Present Time…**

**Sonic smiles, blushing from the thought before resuming the operation at hand. Using instructions that Amy walked him through the previous evening, he systematically removes records of his presence within the Emeraldberry Township Police Department, including the minor information compiled as a temporary record on him by Keller. Afterwards, he places a small disk into the computer, effectively removing any traces of his using the computer before leaving. **

**After finishing that, he leaves the note on his folded police uniform before putting on his leather jacket; leaving behind the cleaned "Midnight Special" gun next to the uniform as well. As he locks up the office, he leaves the key near the door before taking the staircase down to the lobby. He passes by the busy police officers seamlessly, avoiding eye contact before exiting the building entirely, turning to it only to give his signature smirk before hopping on his motorcycle.**

**"It's been fun, Emeraldberry Township Police Department. I hope you can prosper now with a true police officer leading you on the path of justice. The path I'm walking now…Whether it is right or wrong doesn't matter, it's the one that I want." Sonic says before riding back to the condo.**

**An hour later, Georgie and Andrea arrive at the Emerald District Building where Keller previously was stationed as the Commissioner. Georgie is wearing a fresh white, button-up silk shirt with a few buttons undone, a pair of black slacks and black shoes. A black tie around his neck is slightly uneven due to his inability to tie a tie correctly. Andrea stands beside him in a dark red, short-sleeved silk blouse with multiple layers flowered like waves, a tight black skirt hugging her curves and a pair of black heels. The top buttons of her blouse are slightly undone, showing a slight bit of her black-lace bra holding her breasts.**

**"I wonder what they want with me…" Georgie says, taking in a soft breath.**

**"I'm sure it isn't something to be so nervous about…Here, let me get that for you." Andrea says, smiling softly as she turns to him and buttons the top buttons on his shirt.**

**"Thank you…I don't know why I'm so nervous…" Georgie says, blushing slightly.**

**"It's your first time at the main building and they did call out of nowhere. It's understandable that you're nervous." Andrea says, straightening out his tie and wetting her fingers a bit to straighten his hair. "There, much better."**

**"Thank you Andrea. Not just for that, but for coming with me." Georgie says, smiling calmly.**

**"A woman's touch can go a long way, Georgie. I'll always be by your side, never forget that." Andrea says, smiling as she walks beside him to the building.**

**They enter and walk up to the receptionist, who directs them to the elevator. As they stand inside, the receptionist keys in the order for the elevator to go to the tenth floor of the building. Once the doors open, Georgie and Andrea follow the indicated arrows to the Administrator's Office. He softly knocks on the door before speaking.**

**"Hello? It's…It's Officer Georgie. I have my most trusted partner with me. You called for me to be here for a meeting?" Georgie says.**

**"Ah yes, do come in Mr. Peacock. We have much to discuss." The voice from the phone call speaks before the doors open.**

**Georgie and Andrea walk inside the large oval-shaped room, staring at several bodies positioned behind three rows of a long desk. The one in the middle stands tall above his computer, an elderly brown grizzly bear with long gray hair and a short gray beard. His black suit and red tie complete the professional appearance he has before the pair. **

**"Welcome, Mr. Peacock and Ms. D'Vaera. I am Administrator Erclawz G. Gervund. I called you here in order to bring you up to speed regarding the situation that we've been presented with following your superior officer's actions." Erclaw says, stepping down towards them.**

**"My sincerest apologies, Sir. I had no idea that he was doing what he did but please, do not shut down the entire department as a result. There are genuine officers that truly work for justice and…" Georgie says before he feels Andrea's hands on his shoulders from behind.**

**"You'll have to excuse him, Sir Erclawz. Georgie can get rather uneasy when he's put on the spotlight." Andrea explains.**

**"Ah you need not worry, Mr. Peacock. This is not a meeting to condemn the department. Rather, it is to bring you up to speed about some changes to occur." Erclawz says, giving Georgie a short handshake.**

**"Some…some changes?" Georgie asks.**

**"Yes, please have a seat." Erclawz says, pointing to two cushioned seats before his desk. After Georgie and Andrea take a seat, he continues. "Yes, it is a shameful display for one of your own to be exposed as a criminal but we must be able to move past that and continue to do the jobs we are meant to do. As such, I have called you both here to present you with your new occupations."**

**"New…new occupations? We're being fired…?" Georgie asks, his body quivering slightly.**

**"Georgie, calm down…" Andrea says, gently rubbing his hand in her own.**

**"Quite the contrary, Mr. Peacock. You and your trusted partner Ms. D'Vaera will be receiving new positions in your department, as well as new responsibilities. As you can imagine, we were unprepared as we normally would've have been to replace the Commissioner a second time following Mr. Meibeard's death. As such, we are adopting new policies in order to fill in the gaps more efficiently." Erclawz explains, shuffling some papers.**

**"I…I see…" Georgie says.**

**"In order to ensure that we have a head of law enforcement available, I am granting you the title of Commissioner of the Emeraldberry Township Police Department and the Emerald District Law Enforcement. Ms. D'Vaera will be your Vice-Commissioner. You'll maintain the same responsibilities you have already, you'll just have the added responsibilities of assisting in and actively involving yourself in cases outside of Emeraldberry jurisdiction." Erclawz explains.**

**"You…you mean…?" Georgie asks, shocked by what he's heard.**

**"That's right Mr. Peacock. You have just been promoted." Erclawz says, handing both Georgie and Andrea several pieces of paper. "These documents will certify you as the new Commissioner and Vice-Commissioner of the Emerald District. You will report to the same building, but you will also have a fair degree more on your hands. I wish you luck." **

**"Th…Thank you, Sir! I will do my best, I promise." Georgie says, smiling brightly.**

**"I have faith in the both of you. You have our support when you need it. Let us work towards a safer future for Emeraldberry and the Emerald District itself." Erclawz says before returning to his desk.**

**"Thank you, Sir. We most certainly will." Andrea says, smiling as they leave the building slowly.**

**"I can't…I can't believe they picked me…" Georgie says, looking through the papers.**

**"I can, you are a very good police officer Georgie. You were able to take a leadership position quite easily in the department after Keller's promotion, so being the Commissioner should be just another step ahead." Andrea says.**

**"But I never thought I would be something like that. I just hope I can do it properly." Georgie says, holding the elevator door open for her.**

**"Trust me, you will be an excellent commissioner. I'll help you to the best of my ability, of course." Andrea says, smiling.**

**"Thank you, I really appreciate it, Andrea. How about we get a cup of coffee? We've already taken off for the day." Georgie says, smiling to her.**

**"I would love to." Andrea says before bringing her arm around one of his arms, walking out to the parking lot.**

**10:35 AM…**

**At the pier of Emeraldberry, the once-base of operations for The Family sits abandoned. The floor has been scrubbed clean, the crates and furniture have been removed and any traces of the Chaos Drives or weapons are also gone. Bertucien smokes one last cigar before throwing it into the water and stepping into his limousine. He looks over his men, some of them still recovering from the gun battle the previous day.**

**"Everything is finished then?" Bertucien asks.**

**"Yes Boss, the entire building is clean of all evidence of our activity here. Everything else has been moved to the location that you ordered." One of his men says.**

**"And the men recovering?" Bertucien asks.**

**"They're doing pretty well. Our off-site doctor worked some miracles, most of them will be able to fire their weapons again whenever you need us to. How did Miss Rose fair?" He says.**

**"Take a look." Bertucien says, handing his men the current newspaper.**

**"Wow… ****_Commissioner of Criminals Instead of Justice! Commissioner Keller the Leopard admits to involvement in the deaths of several innocent people as well as the free reign of the criminal organization known as The Family. His trial date is unknown and his charges have also not been told._**** She really did quite a number on him." He says, putting the paper in a barrel before lighting it aflame.**

**"That is what happens when you betray Miss Rose. She did us a favor getting him to call off the police, we would've had to cause quite more destruction otherwise. We'll be able resume our business in our new location." Bertucien says before checking his phone. "Ah speaking of Miss Rose… Yes, Miss Rose?"**

**"Bertucien, how is everyone?" Amy asks him, carrying a cardboard box towards the living room of her condominium.**

**"Ah everyone is fine, Miss Rose. We were all worried of you and your lover, though." Bertucien replies.**

**"Oh we're fine, we're fine. We're beginning the exit strategy right now. I will need whomever you have that is available to begin the movement phase." Amy says, smiling to Sonic as he places two stacked boxes on the floor.**

**"I'll send them over right away. Same procedure as before, yes?" Bertucien asks.**

**"That's correct. Complete clean out and I'll send you the information for where to bring the items." Amy says.**

**"As you command, it shall be done." Bertucien says before turning to five of his men. "You five will travel to Miss Rose's condominium. Bring the custom moving truck, we don't want anyone taking much notice." He explains.**

**"Yes Boss, we're right on it." His men reply before getting in a smaller black car.**

**"While the police are licking their wounds, we'll make our way out of Emeraldberry." Bertucien says.**

**After emptying out the rooms of the condominium, Sonic and Amy sit down in the living room to take a break. Amy is wearing a white tank top printed with a red heart, along with a tight pair of dark-blue denim leggings; marked with an ornate pattern of white wings on her backside. Sonic is wearing a white, long-sleeve silk shirt with black buttons, a pair of denim jeans with black-colored sneakers; with silver buckles and yellow straps on them.**

**"Now let us see…" Amy says, smiling as she opens up her laptop computer, showing four pages of high-quality homes along coastal locations.**

**"You want to live by the sea, that's a beautiful choice. It suits you perfectly." Sonic says, smiling to her.**

**"I'd say it fits you just as well, given the deep blue of the sea. Which one do you like?" Amy says, placing the laptop on his lap.**

**"Hmm…This one looks good." Sonic says, pointing to a page showing a beautiful home near a lovely beach.**

**The home is a two-floor home with a modern design: large glass windows and an iron frame holding the foundations together on top of a block of cement; etched with patterned lines and seashells. The outside of the home has ample space for sunbathing, along with tall palm trees dotted around the property. A garage and a basement complete the ideal set-up for the future home of Sonic and Amy.**

**"Ah that is absolutely excellent. You picked a perfect place: Port Pearllight." Amy says.**

**"Port Pearllight…" Sonic says, smiling to the sound of the name.**

**"That's right, an absolutely beautiful beachside community. What's more, it is well-beyond the jurisdiction of Emeraldberry. The general law of separation between the Districts will keep us from being pursued. With its large population, we'll get totally lost in there. Plus, we'll have a great time there on the beaches." Amy says, smiling and rubbing her cheek against his chest.**

**"Sounds ideal to me…" Sonic says, gently running his fingers through her quills. "A friend of mine is situated down there as well."**

**"Oh really? What's his name?" Amy asks.**

**"His name is Miles Prower, but I call him Tails. He owns his own garage and is pretty influential among the illegal night races down there. We've been friends for a number of years and it'll be great to see him again." Sonic says.**

**"Now that is what I call interesting… Looks like we'll be having some fun after all." Amy says, smiling before picking up her phone. "Bertucien, I have a location."**

**"Port Pearllight, you say? That is a great location. I'll be sure to send the boys to the address you've indicated." Bertucien says.**

**"Excellent. Once the guys are here, they'll move our things down there and we'll follow within a few days." Amy says, circling her pinky finger against Sonic's cheek.**

**"I still don't quite understand why you are waiting until the end of the month to move, though. Doesn't it make more sense to move now, while the department officers are still preoccupied?" Bertucien asks.**

**"My reasoning is simple: Observation. I need the next few days in order to check on the activities of the department. I'll be checking their information and performing final sweeps of information removal in order to slow their curiosity as much as possible. Once I'm finished, they'll be starting from scratch." Amy explains.**

**"I understand, Miss Rose. We'll take care of things accordingly." Bertucien says, hanging up before turning to his men. "Time to get started, boys." He says before his driver begins driving his limousine.**

**"All we have to do is lay low until we relocate, Sonic. That doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves…" Amy says, smiling as she straddles Sonic.**

**"I couldn't agree more…" Sonic says, smiling as they share an intimate kiss.**

**12:45 PM…**

**After setting themselves up on the new district network, Georgie and Andrea take their free time and sit down at the Everspring Tea and Café Shoppe, a popular place within the Uptown area of the township. It is a small place but it is known to serve the best tea and coffee blends with fresh products and fresh-baked pastries. **

**"I've never been to this place before." Andrea says, smiling as she sits across from Georgie by the window.**

**"It's a really good café, they're true professionals that love to make tea and coffee. They are also good with experimenting on different blends and brews so it's always an interesting time here." Georgie explains with a smile.**

**"Tomorrow we get back to work, we've got quite a bit ahead of us." Andrea says.**

**"That's right… We gotta clean up the mess left behind by The Family and then…Then I need to sit down and talk to Keller again." Georgie says.**

**"But why?" Andrea asks, sipping her hot lemon tea.**

**"I want to know why he did what he did…and only he can tell me." Georgie says.**

**"Do you think he will tell you?" Andrea asks him.**

**"I can only hope…I just know for certain he couldn't have done all this alone. Negotiating with a criminal organization like The Family would've been difficult, even for Keller. He must've had help…From who, that's the question…" Georgie says, sipping his coffee.**

**After leaving the café and dropping Andrea off at her home, Georgie returns to the ETPD building and walks to the jail cells. He pulls up a small chair in front of Keller's cell and sits down, looking straight ahead. Keller sits on the bunk in his cell, hunched over with his hands on his knees. A deep sigh escapes his lips before he turns to Georgie.**

**"Georgie…What is it…?" Keller asks.**

**"I just want to talk…" Georgie says.**

**"I know why you are here…and you're not quite ready yet…" Keller says, surprising Georgie.**

**~That's Chapter 11. On the next chapter, Keller's deepest fears are made known and Sonic and Amy prepare to skip town before the police become aware of them. Will Georgie get the information he's been wanting for over a year? Will Sonic and Amy escape before the police force catches on to them?**


End file.
